Segundo as Leis da Física
by The Freedom Fighter
Summary: Gina Weasley é um gênio promissor da física experimental. Ela decubriu um cura para Aids entre muitas outras coisas. Mas ela vai se deparar com uma doença intrigante q a vai forçar a viver com seu pior inimigo... O que vai render tudo isso? Não sou
1. Default Chapter

Segundo as Leis da Física

Por: The Freedom Fighter

Sinopse: Gina Weasley se formou em física e medicina experimental, e agora trabalha no Instituto Tecnológico de Estudos e Experimentos Mágicos. Ela é o novo gênio promissor da Física e da Medicina Experimental também (é só pra quem pode), descobrindo diversas coisas. Com isso, ela acaba se tornando uma mulher solitária. Certo dia ela recebe uma nova proposta de emprego, que acaba chocando-a. Porém a jovem não imagina o que está por vir…

Enquanto isso, Hermione não anda muito bem, desde o fatídico dia em que descobriu a traição de seu noivo, fato que ela jamais esperara. Numa viagem inusitada que o destino pôs no caminho de Hermione, ela acaba descobrindo que o amor pode voltar para qualquer um, mesmo a pessoa mais amargurada da face da Terra.

Harry, que não tinha nada a ver com essa história, acaba sendo dono de um amor platônico (eu adoro o Harry e precisava deixá-lo fazer uma pontinha nisso tudo) por Mione.

E então? Querem saber qual é o final? Querem saber o que vai dar essa bagunça? Digam que sim, por favor!!! Eu peço!!! Leiam, tá?

Nota da Autora: Sei que é um saco ter que ler notas (isso é, se você não passa correndo por elas), mas eu, particularmente, adora ler a nota dos autores e me decepciono quando o autor não deixa uma… Então aqui est

Eu gostaria de contar como tive essa idéia: Eu sou uma estudante do ensino médio ( passei para o 1º por um fio em física), e estava estudando para a prova de física da 8ª (eu ODEIO física, mas a idéia veio, fazer o quê?) quando meus pensamentos vagaram e me deram essa a idéia, que na minha opinião é boa (mas quase me fez levar bomba).

Comentei isso com minhas amigas e elas opinaram (Obrigada Priscila e Luciana).

Na verdade, vocês só vão saber o porquê desse título nos capítulos finais.

Bom, é melhor eu escrever, que daqui a pouco tenho que fazer uma pesquisa básica de física (Blergh!). Peço, com toda a necessidade e-mails, para poder me comunicar com a galera que lê isso aqui.

Obrigada, e beijos: The Freedom Fighter


	2. Novas Promessas Científicas e Políticas

Segundo as Leis da Física…

Por: The Freedom Fighter

Capítulo Um:

As Novas Promessas Científicas e Políticas

Gina Weasley chegava em casa exausta, porém eufórica… Ela abriu a porta de seu pequeno e rústico chalé nos arredores da grande e suntuosa Londres. Empurrou a grande porta de carvalho, e entrou com sua pasta de couro de dragão negro a tiracolo. Seu longos cabelos vermelhos estavam preso num coque, que a essa altura da noite, sempre ficava completamente arruinado.

Jogou a pasta no sofá próximo e acendeu a lareira.

Eram meados de dezembro e a neve já começava a cair de mansinho. Olhou em volta do chalé e sorriu. Sentou-se no carpete negro, próxima a lareira. Olhou o retrato dos Weasley, que ficava sobre a lareira, e seu sorriso desfez-se.

Sentia falta da família, que moravam tão longe. Os pais moravam ainda n'A Toca em Ottery St Catchpole, Gui ainda trabalhava no Egito, e não estava disposto a voltar depois do ocorrido… Carlinhos continuava na Romênia com seus dragões, vindo a Londres eventualmente (Ou seja, quase nunca). Fred e Jorge estavam em Hogsmead, já que compraram a Zonko's e montaram uma matriz para toda a sua rede de lojas. Os gêmeos eram os que mais apareciam em casa para visitar os pais… Rony era o renegado da família, indo morar em Paris… Porém essa era uma outra história que Gina não queria recordar agora, já que explodia de felicidade.

Viu sua coruja bater de leve nos vidros do chalé. Apressou-se em abrir a janela para a bela espécime parda de olhos de cor violeta (sim, isso era bastante estranho para uma coruja) entrar. Lia, como Gina a chamava, veio até o braço de sua dona e deu lhe uma afetuosa bicada no dedo.

-Oi, Lia! –Ela disse acariciando de leve a plumagem da sua coruja- É bom vê-la aqui tão cedo…

A coruja piou alto, feliz por ver Gina também.

- Você deve estar com fome, não? –Gina disse dirigindo-se a uma porta ao canto da sala com Lia- O que você acha de ração?

A coruja estalou o bico de satisfação.

- "timo! –disse Gina entendendo e pegando a ração- É bom que você me faz companhia essa noite.

A coruja voou e comeu tudo rapidamente. Gina brincava com a comida, pois não sentia fome alguma.

- Sabe, Lia… - Gina disse ao deixar de lado o prato de sopa- Eu me sinto diferente de todos ultimamente… Eu sei que não é todo mundo que recebe um prêmio Nobel Bruxo aos 23 anos, mas eu acho que isso não é tudo… Falta algo…

Se a coruja pudesse sorrir em condolências, com certeza o faria. Sim, a coruja sempre estivera perto de Gina e fora o único ser vivo que vira a pobrezinha acordada até altas horas, estudando. Depois de Gina formar-se na Universidade Bruxa de Cambridge, ao invés de sair para se divertir, Gina passava noites em claro pesquisando… Enquanto Lia saía para caçar e alimentar-se, Gina aplicava-se em descobrir uma cura para uma das piores pragas existentes no mundo (bruxo e trouxa): Gina descobriu uma cura para o vírus HIV.

Gina sentia-se realizada… Empenhara-se com extremo ardor para que isso fosse possível. Nesses dois meses que se passaram, milhares de vidas (todas bruxas) foram salvas e, muita gente pôde dormir em paz… Futuramente, iriam patentear o remédio para os trouxas, porém ainda estavam estudando as maneiras da propagação…

Gina nunca vira tanto dinheiro entrando em sua conta no Gringotes e os pais enchiam-se de orgulhos.

Porém a pobre Gina Weasley perdia sua vida e juventude em meio as suas pesquisas… Terminara com o último namorado há sete anos, na formatura de Hogwarts.

A coruja piou e posou no ombro da dona, abandonando o pequeno pires com restos de sua ração.

- Eu não sei… - Gina disse olhando para a coruja e acariciando-a bem suavemente- Sinto falta de minha família, de meus amigos… - Dizendo isso Gina deixou seus pensamentos voarem para Harry Potter- Sabe a quanto tempo eu não vejo o Harry? Acho que há cinco anos, desde a história do Rony… Lembro-me que ele tinha desistido do quadribol (ele se formou como auror, porém depois de acabar com Voldemort, começou a jogar pelos Pudlemere United) para cuidar de causas mais nobres, mas que causas seriam essas?

Gina passou um bom tempo pensando sobre isso, pois sabia que ele se formara como auror e também que procurava se especializar em várias coisas, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Pois, de certa forma, aquilo implicava o passado e esse já fora ruim o suficiente de se viver e quem dirá relembrar… Depois sua mente voltou-se para Hermione…

- A Mione se deu bem no Ministério! –Gina disse lembrando-se de uma matéria no jornal- Hoje ela é funcionária de primeiro escalão, e a futura Ministra da Magia… Ela se doou por inteira ao seu trabalho, não a vejo a cinco anos também. E pensar que ela quase foi minha cunhada…

Gina fez um gesto ainda mais brusco que o primeiro, espantando Lia de seu ombro. Lembranças vinham sobre a tarde em que todo o escândalo com Rony acontecera… Não! Ela não queria se recordar de absolutamente nada.

- Eu acho que as coisas nunca vão voltar a ser como eram em Hogwarts! –Gina disse desanimada, levantando-se, saindo da cozinha e subindo uma pequena escada, que dava ao seu quarto.

Hermione Granger saía de um fino restaurante chamado "The Greatest Wizard", que era exclusivamente bruxo (isso é óbvio, é só reparar no nome, às vezes eu dou cada fora…). Lá ela acabara de se encontrar com o Ministro da Magia Tailandês. Na verdade, fora mais como tradutora (sabia quase tantas línguas quanto Bartô Crouch, quando vivo) do que convidada. Saía dali exaurida e levemente irritada, pois o acordo que propunham ao Ministro foi recusado.

Trajava um vestido azul, miçangas e lantejoulas o adornavam. O decote era em V, porém nada ousado, pois Hermione não era o tipo de bruxa que explorava seus atributos físicos.

Rumou até um beco, para que pudesse aparatar em seu apartamento, no centro de Londres.

Olhou em volta, fechou os olhos e aparatou. Apesar de ser obrigada a sempre estar usando aquilo, ela não gostava muito de aparatar.

Quando os abriu novamente, estava no seu grande apartamento. Ele era decorado de forma fria e superficial. Não era acolhedor e aconchegante, mas sim escuro e sem vida. Era azul claro, com ar futurista, estruturas metálicas o enchendo. A jovem se jogou no sofá, que tinha uma cor azul-escura, em meio ao mogno de seus braços. Olhou para a televisão e a ligou. Apesar de ser um condomínio bruxo, eles possuíam eletricidade e como Hermione tinha sido criada por trouxas, era mais que lógico que tivesse geringonças trouxas por todo o apartamento.

Repentinamente, ela lembrou-se de Bichento… Mas, logo deu-se conta que ele devia ter saído para um de seus passeios noturnos, já que não viera recepcioná-la, como era de costume.

Hermione levantou-se e entrou em seu quarto, deixando a televisão ligada. Acabara de lembrar-se de um documento que ficava dentro de uma pasta em seu guarda-roupas. Pegou um banquinho e o pôs em frente ao seu guarda-roupas de mogno, esculpido detalhadamente o símbolo de Hogwarts em duas das postas, e nas outras duas imponente leão, de forma que quem a abrisse teria meio leão. No meio, entre as portas com os símbolos, tinha-se um espelho, imitando uma penteadeira, ligada as portas.

O banco que ela colocou era para conseguir alcançar o maleiro. Ela abriu-o e olhou duas pequenas caixas de arquivos amarelas. Não lembrava-se qual era a caixa que deveria pegar. Por fim, pegou a caixa que encostava-se no maleiro do guarda-roupas. Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio, fazendo-a cair com caixa e tudo em cima da cama.

-Em pensar que eu quase mudei essa cama de lugar na semana passada… -Hermione disse entre a alívio e alegria.

Abriu a caixa. Instantaneamente viu suas antigas coisas… Viu um livro negro e o pegou. Na capa lia-se "Álbum de Fotografias, H.G.", com um símbolo de um leão ao canto direito.

Ela abriu, hesitante.

Hermione passou a primeira folha do papel de seda, que mostrava apenas curvas de uma jovem. A foto que veio a seguir era dela mesma, aos 15 anos com um grande distintivo de Monitora. Posava orgulhosa, com o peito estufado e um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Ela parecia não ter mudado muito em relação ao quarto ano dela, porém olhando mais atentamente a fotografia, via-se curvas mais esguias e esbeltas, começando a revelar a bela mulher que Hermione Granger se tornaria…

Hermione passou aquela fotografia… A que veio a seguir cortou seu coração: Ela estava em meio a um beijo apaixonado com Ronald Weasley. Lágrimas caíram incontrolavelmente.

Então deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto em busca de respostas. Imagens se formaram em sua mente:

_"Era véspera Natal. Hermione tinha os seus 19 anos e estava noiva de Rony. Nesse Natal, a família Weasley se reuniria toda n'A Toca, como não fazia a anos. Carlinhos conseguira uma breve dispensa da Romênia, Gui também, Percy viria com sua esposa: Penélope. Hermione trabalharia até mais tarde no Ministério naquele dia, fazendo que perdesse o início da ceia natalina. Infelizmente, por causa desse atraso, a vida de Hermione mudaria… _

_Gui causou uma grande surpresa na família ao aparecer com Fleur Delacour, como sua esposa. Pois ninguém esperava que aquele relacionamento realmente durasse, porém ele parecia muito feliz…_

_Segundo Gina dissera depois, Rony não tirava os olhos da mulher do irmão. E isso não passou despercebido por Gui._

_Hermione chegou à 1 e 10 da manhã, pois estava trabalhando como tradutora para o Ministro da Magia japonês._

_'Esse homem não tem família?' –Hermione perguntou-se intimamente, pois a reunião era longa e chata. Ao sair, Hermione percebeu-se ansiosa por ver Rony de novo._

_Porém, ao aparatar n'A Toca, viu apenas Gina e Harry conversando na sala. Gina falava alguma coisa que deixava Harry corado._

_-Olá, Mione! –Harry disse levantando-se do sofá, embaraçado, pois parecia querer se livrar daquela situação constrangedora, e de imediato foi abraçá-la- Feliz Natal!_

_Harry estava lindo! Trajava um terno negro, os cabelos indomáveis como sempre, os olhos verdes a fitavam com extrema alegria. Harry parecia sem graça, porém alegre por vê-la._

_-Oi, Harry! –Hermione disse abraçando o amigo com bastante saudades, pois se viam muito pouco. Afinal Harry havia passado um ano especializando-se em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e agora estudava Poções, isso durante o Campeonato Inglês de Quadribol- Feliz Natal para você também!_

_-Nós estávamos comentando sobre você nesse momento… -Gina disse num tom divertido, lançando um olhar significativo a Harry._

_Harry devolveu um olhar reprovador, o que fez Gina rir alto, mesmo porque já havia bebido um pouquinho à mais._

_-Aonde está o Rony? –Hermione perguntou, soltando-se de Harry e procurando pelo futuro esposo._

_-No jardim! –Disse Gina, inconscientemente deixando transparecer seu leve temor._

_Ao ver o rosto de Gina, Hermione caminhou até o jardim preocupada. Haviam duas mesas grandes reunidas, sob uma espécie de cúpula que protegia à todos da neve, além de aquecer. As mesas possuíam duas enormes toalhas brancas, porém completamente sujas à aquela altura. Viam-se comida nos pratos, o vinho sujava as toalhas de mesa. Ao redor da cúpula, havia montes de velas iluminando o lugar, dando-lhe um ar eufórico e familiar. Todos pareciam se divertir (talvez Gui não estivesse tão animado assim…). Os Weasley estavam todos reunidos nela, exceto Gina (obviamente) e Rony._

_-Hermione, querida… -A Sr.ª Weasley disse se aproximando da jovem e a abraçando- Que bom que veio!_

_-Eu fiz o possível para chegar antes, mas não deu! -Hermione disse olhando ao redor- Onde está Rony?_

_-Ali! –Gui disse apontando para uma árvore que estava envolvida por uma leve escuridão, ainda dentro da cúpula, onde Rony conversava com Fleur, fazendo-a rir por qualquer coisa que ele tenha dito- Ele está conversando com a minha esposa!_

_-Parabéns, Gui! –Hermione disse sorrindo nervosamente, abraçou o amigo rapidamente, pois estava morrendo de ciúmes e sentia que tinha que fazer algo- Vou até lá falar com ele!_

_Hermione caminhou até Rony. Ele se quer percebeu que ela aproximava-se. Hermione estacou a meio caminho quando viu aquela cena: Rony pôs sua mão direita sobre o rosto de Fleur e a acariciou levemente. Hermione sentiu ganas a chorar. Segurou-se e decidiu que devolveria na mesma moeda…_

_-Oi, Rony! –Hermione disse aproximando-se e pegando-o pelo pescoço de forma possessiva- Feliz Natal, amor!_

_Hermione puxou-o e beijou como jamais antes. Foi um beijo possessivo e extremamente apaixonado, porém Hermione se entristeceu por Rony não corresponder como ela esperava. Aquilo a decepcionara, mas não desistiria do plano._

_-Mione… -Rony disse meio desanimado, como se ela fosse uma pedrinha no sapato dele- Feliz Natal!_

_Fleur olhou com desprazer para cara de Hermione, fuzilando-a com o olhar._

_-Delacour, realmente faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, não é? –Hermione disse cinicamente._

_-Desculpe, mas eu não me lembrava de você… -Fleur disse fingindo tentar recordar-se (seu inglês parecia ter melhorado bastante)._

_-Eu também não! –Hermione disse imitando a expressão de Fleur, mas de forma que ela percebesse que essa era a intenção- Eu só soube que era você, porque Gui me contou… A propósito, você fisgou um dos Weasley mais belos…_

_Hermione virou-se e saiu caminhando até a mesa. Ria-se interiormente ao ver a expressão de Fleur, ela ficara brava e sem-graça._

_Conversou com todos, até que viu Harry aparecer com Gina ao seu lado. Gina sentou-se e puxou conversa com Percy (ela realmente tinha que ter bebido para puxar conversa com o Percy)._

_Hermione não percebeu que Harry sentara-se ao lado dela. Apenas sentiu quando Harry pôs suas mãos sobre as dela, que estavam sobre seu colo. Ela assustou-se ligeiramente com o toque. Mesmo envergonhado, Harry sorriu encorajando-a. Hermione deixou sua cabeça pender para o lado e cair sobre o ombro de Harry, pois sabia que precisava de um amigo._

_-Você está com ciúmes deles, não está? –Harry perguntou ao ouvido da garota, fazendo-a arrepiar-se imperceptivelmente. Harry tinha uma voz grossa e máscula, porém doce. Ele falara de um jeito rouco e, na opinião de Mione, extremamente sexy._

_-Ah, Harry… -Hermione disse numa voz aguda, como a que fazia quando estava assustada na época de Hogwarts- Você sabe que estou!_

_-Não fica assim! –Harry disse tocando suavemente o rosto da amiga e acariciando-a lentamente._

_-Obrigada, Harry! –Hermione disse levantando-se e libertando-se do contato. Sim, era verdade que estava muito bom, mas Mione era noiva e tinha que pensar nas conseqüências- Mas eu acho que vou embora, pois eu não vou agüentar ficar aqui olhando para aquilo! –Com o olhar Hermione apontou para o local onde Rony e Fleur estavam._

_-Se quiser te levo em casa… -Ele disse se oferecendo para ajudá-la- Sei que não gosta de aparatar!_

_-Não quero acabar com o seu Natal, Harry… -Hermione disse levantando-se e olhando para a outra direção. Ela não sabia por quê, mas não conseguia encarar Harry- Já chega o meu Natal ter se perdido…_

_-Eu já estava indo para casa, mesmo. –Harry disse dando de ombros._

_-Espero não estar te incomodando… -Hermione olhou para Rony e Fleur, seu sangue ferveu. Ela soube pelo olhar que Harry lhe lançou, que ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia._

_-Eu não me incomodo em ajudar os amigos! –Harry disse olhando-a condolente._

_-Vou me despedir dos Weasley. –Hermione disse a Harry, pois havia algo nele que a perturbava, como nunca antes._

_Hermione despediu-se dos Weasley, deixando Rony por último. A família dele, lamentou a ida de Hermione, mas ela não queria ficar ali. Caminhou até Rony. _

_-Rony… -Hermione chamou mansamente- Eu já estou indo embora._

_-Tudo Bem! –Rony disse sem se quer olhar para o rosto da noiva, como se desejasse dizer 'Já vai tarde!'- Tchau!_

_Hermione foi-se sem se quer beijá-lo. Estava furiosa, pois ele fazia pouco da ida dela e nem despedira-se como ela gostaria._

_Harry veio para junto de Hermione e tirou-a dali. Ela sorriu-lhe agradecida._

_-Vamos? –Ela perguntou tentando parecer normal._

_-Claro! –Harry respondeu puxando-a pela mão até a garagem dos Weasley._

_-Harry, nós não vamos na moto de Sirius, vamos? –Hermione perguntou com medo, pois odiava voar._

_-Creio que seja nela mesma! –Harry disse sorrindo ao ver o medo estampado no rosto da jovem._

_-Ah, Harry… -Hermione disse desanimada._

_Harry pegou a moto que herdara de Sirius, após ao triste fim que ele sofreu durante o quinto ano de Harry. A verdade é que Harry relutara em aceitar a moto, mas por fim ficara com ela, como era a vontade do padrinho._

_-Não seja medrosa, Mione! –Harry disse montando na moto e esperando por Hermione._

_-Não é perigoso? –Hermione perguntou levemente intimidada- Está nevando!_

_-Venha, Mione! –Harry disse olhando-a com um sorriso divertido- É seguro, bobinha!_

_-Você deve estar rindo de mim! –Hermione disse montando e segurando-se firmemente em Harry, sentindo-se a garota mais covarde do mundo diante dele._

_-Eu gosto desse seu medo… -Harry disse em meio a risos- Mostra que você tem seus medos e fraquezas. Tem momentos em que você me parece extremamente forte… E eu te invejo por isso._

_-Nunca vi garoto tão corajoso quanto você, Harry. –Hermione disse devolvendo o sorriso, enquanto Harry tirava a moto do chão. Hermione apertou mais a cintura dele, estava com medo._

_-Calma, Mione! –Harry disse parecendo divertido, porém ela nunca soube, pois não pôde ver- Eu prometo que te deixo em casa inteira!_

_Hermione não respondeu, mas soltou-o um pouco mais do abraço, o que foi um sinal de confiança._

_Com a velocidade da moto, eles não puderam mais se falar, já que não ouviam um ao outro._

_Logo, estavam em Londres. Harry deixou Hermione em frente ao apartamento dela._

_-Quer subir, Harry? –Hermione perguntou descendo da moto e entregando a Harry o capacete._

_-Se não for incômodo… -Harry disse fitando-a em visível dúvida._

_-Incômodo? –Hermione disse puxando-o pelo braço- Não é incômodo algum! E eu ainda não te entreguei o meu presente…_

_-Eu também não te entreguei o meu! –Harry disse olhando-a entre riso e seriedade._

_-Não há problemas! –Hermione disse pegando a mão de Harry (gente eles são amigos e mais nada, viu? A Fairy disse que estava estranho, por isso estou esclarecendo)._

_Eles subiram até o apartamento de Hermione, onde ela mora atualmente. Porém a decoração não era a mesma. Era uma casa muito bem decorada. Tinha um ar familiar e bem aconchegante, e o que dava o ar da Mione, eram os vários livros sobre a mesa de centro da sala._

_-Então esse é o seu apartamento? -Harry disse olhando tudo ao redor._

_-É sim! –Hermione disse entrando na cozinha- Eu decorei como a casa de meus pais, pois me faz lembrar-me deles, entende?_

_-Você e Rony vão morar aqui? –Harry perguntou, ela pensou que ele tentava mudar de assunto para não entristecê-la mais._

_-O Rony não quer, mas eu faço questão!- Hermione respondeu entrando novamente na sala, trazendo uma bandeja de café para Harry- Sirva-se enquanto eu pego o seu presente._

_-Como você fez café tão rápido? –Harry perguntou, e Hermione sentiu suas costas queimando sob o olhar dele, enquanto entrava no seu quarto._

_-Café solúvel! –Hermione disse de dentro do quarto- Acenda a lareira, se quiser._

_Harry acendeu a lareira e pegou a xícara. Hermione demorou alguns minutos para sair do quarto, pois decidiu trocar de roupa, porque não aturava mais aquela roupa que vestira durante o seu pior natal e esperava queimá-la assim que possível, pois sempre traria lembranças daquele dia horroroso. Usava um vestido verde-água, que possuía um fino tecido (algo como cetim), sendo frente única. Algo natural, que costumava usar no seu dia-a-dia._

_-Eu tive que trocar de roupa, primeiro porque aquele terno estava apertado e depois porque o sapato estava acabando com meus pés. -Hermione disse olhando para si mesma, omitindo o verdadeiro motivo, não queria que Harry a achasse tão emotiva. Harry lançava olhares ao decote do vestido que a constrangeu (acho que a Fairy tá certa, mas por parte dele)._

_-Você sempre usa roupas assim em casa? –Harry perguntou, ao que Hermione confirmou com um leve aceno de sua cabeça. Hermione percebeu que os olhos de Harry brilharam ligeiramente._

_-Aqui está o seu presente! –Hermione disse entregando uma caixa embrulhada._

_Harry abriu o embrulho e viu uma caixa de veludo. Abriu-a impaciente. Deparou-se com uma cordão fino de prata. E o presente que ele mais gostou: Um relógio de pulso de prata que possuía o mostrador com a foto de Lílian Potter, ela se mexia e acenava, como nas fotos bruxas._

_-Eu não tenho nem como agradecer, Mione! –Harry disse abraçando a amiga. O abraço perturbou Hermione. Harry emanava uma força quente do corpo que realmente incomodava. Ela estremeceu com o contato, de forma que até Harry teria notado. Harry devia ter-se sentido encorajado, pois acariciou o rosto de Hermione e respondeu- Eu acho que tenho sim!_

_Harry soltou-se levemente de Hermione e ergueu o queixo dela. Ele foi se aproximando mais e mais dos lábios dela. Logo ele retinha o lábio inferior dela entre os seus. Uma sensação estranha os percorreu. Um calor invadindo ambos com esse leve contato. Hermione não podia corresponder, mas era quase impossível ser indiferente a repentina onda de desejo que a assolou…_

_Ela então, correspondeu com intensidade. Harry estava despertando sentimentos e sensações que ela nunca fora capaz de sentir com Rony, nem mesmo em seus mais ousados momentos (apesar de Hermione sempre fazê-lo parar, na hora que achava que ele estava sendo um pouco inconveniente). Harry cobria os lábios de Mione com os seus, de forma possessiva. Os movimentos da boca dele a deixava louca e ansiosa por mais… Sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca e ambas massageando-se. Estava acontecendo algo muito estranho ali, afinal de contas, Harry beijava a noiva do seu melhor amigo, entretanto qualquer pensamento de culpa esvaí-se da cabeça de Mione. Harry deitou-a com gentileza no sofá. Ela apenas o olhava encantada e submissa. Harry fitava-a com amor e ternura, porém não tirava os olhos dos lábios dela, ansiando por mais e mais, pelo que ela pôde perceber. Harry deitou-se levemente sobre ela voltando a beijá-la ferozmente. Ela correspondia avidamente, encorajando-o mais a seguir. Vagarosamente, ele subiu o vestido, revelando as pernas bem torneadas de Hermione. Apesar de estar gostando daquilo tudo, ela sentiu-se aborrecida consigo mesma. Ela não podia fazer aquilo, principalmente com Harry. Ele era o melhor amigo do seu noivo. Por quê estava sendo tão difícil parar? Ela queria dizer a Harry que não podiam, mas não conseguia. Ela reuniu forças de dentro de si e segurou a mão de Harry. Ele parou o beijo, o que foi um alívio para Hermione, já que ela mesma não sabia se conseguiria._

_-O que foi, Mione? –Harry perguntou olhando para o rosto da jovem, ela estava corada._

_-Não é certo! –Hermione disse sentando-se e olhando para a xícara sobre a mesa de centro- O Rony é meu noivo! Eu sou comprometida, entende?_

_-Eu só estava agradecendo… -Harry disse com um sorriso maroto._

_-Você não pode esquecer de me agradecer? –Hermione perguntou ligeiramente embaraçada._

_-Hermione, um dia vou te agradecer como se deve… -Harry disse olhando-a com um sorriso oculto e misterioso._

_Hermione permaneceu um longo momento calada._

_-Mione, o Rony vai acabar te… -Harry disse olhando para a amiga, preocupado. _

_-Não! –Hermione respondeu sabendo o que seguiria- O Rony não vai! Ele é fiel e me ama!_

_-Mione, eu também… -Harry começou a dizer._

_-Não, Harry! –Hermione disse olhando-o severamente, como a professora McGonagall fazia- Não termine de dizer! Você vai se machucar se insistir, acredite-me. Não há futuro conosco, ainda mais juntos. Eu amo cegamente o Rony. Sinto muito por dizer isso!_

_-Hermione, você não sabe, ele me pediu para… -Harry tentava, inutilmente fazer com que Hermione escutasse._

_-Harry, está tarde! –Hermione disse indo até a porta e abrindo-a- Eu preciso dormir! Amanhã eu vou às nove para o Ministério. Obrigada por me trazer!_

_Harry suspirou resignado. Então saiu e foi-se sem despedir-se._

_Hermione praticamente não dormiu naquela noite, ficou assistindo televisão, até que finalmente pegou no sono. Acordou cedo e foi para o Ministério. Tentava se centrar no trabalho, mas não conseguia. Odiou Harry por isso._

_Passaram-se mais cinco dias e já era quase ano-novo. Hermione não vira os Weasley e Harry durante esse meio tempo. Então resolveu fazer uma visita surpresa a Rony._

_Aparatou no jardim dos Weasley e sentiu que deveria ir até o quintal. Caminhou até lá, porém antes viu Harry vindo de encontro a ela._

_-Olá, Harry! –Hermione disse tensa._

_Harry olhou para a direção da qual viera, parecia preocupado. Em seguida, olhou para Hermione._

_-Hermione, não vá até lá. –Harry disse com real angústia._

_-O que há de tão ruim lá, Harry? –Hermione perguntou, fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer._

_-Escute-me e não vá até lá! –Harry disse segurando-a pelos ombros._

_-Eu vou até lá! –Hermione disse decidida, tentando desvencilhar-se de Harry._

_Harry sem ter o que fazer, parecendo desesperado, puxou-a pelo braço e beijou-a._

_Hermione queria relutar, queria se soltar e saber o que acontecia. Ela queria… Mas não conseguiu. Depois de socar as costas dele, se rendeu ao beijo. Logo, correspondia loucamente, beijando Harry com ardor. Passeava suas mão pelos cabelos dele. Ele a segurava bem apertado, parecia não querer deixá-la ir. Pegou-a no colo com facilidade, sem soltarem-se do beijo. Porém Hermione interrompeu, completamente sem fôlego. Ela ofegava de forma que fez Harry sorrir._

_-Vai me deixar agradecer? –Ele perguntou colando os lábios no ouvido dela;_

_-Não… Harry… -Ela disse nervosamente sob as leves mordiscadas na orelha que recebia dele- Isso é jogo sujo… Ponha-me no chão!_

_Harry pareceu novamente preocupado, mas assentiu, parando de mordiscar-lhe a orelha e pondo-a no chão._

_-Talvez seja melhor você descobrir a verdade… -Harry disse deixando uma Hermione desentendida partir._

_Hermione correu até o quintal e viu o que menos esperava. Nunca sonharia com o que presenciava naquele momento. Sentiu raiva de si mesma, por ter sido tão burra._

_Ela viu Rony agarrado a Fleur, estavam se beijando de forma asquerosa, de forma que dava nó no estômago dela. As inevitáveis lágrimas caíram, deixando transparecer toda a dor de sua alma._

_-RONALD WEASLEY, ENTÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FAZ ENQUANTO EU ESTOU TRABALHANDO? –Hermione gritou irada, entre as lágrimas que escorriam quentes em seu rosto. Rony levantou a cabeça assustado para fitá-la. Ela sentiu raiva da expressão de inocente que ele fez- NÃO TEM VERGONHA? É A MULHER DO SEU IRMÃO! EU NUNCA ESPEREI ISSO DE VOCÊ, RONY! E AINDA TEM CARA O SUFICIENTE PARA TRAIR SEU IRMÃO BEM DEBAIXO DO NARIZ DA SUA FAMÍLIA._

_A Sr.ª Weasley saiu correndo da cozinha para ver o que acontecia._

_-Hermione, querida! Por quê você está chorando? –A bondosa senhora perguntou olhando para ela._

_-Pergunte ao seu filho, Sr.ª Weasley! –Hermione disse caminhando até Rony e tirando a aliança do dedo- Tome Rony, acho que não vou mais precisar dela, pois está tudo acabado!_

-_Hermione, deixa eu explicar… -Rony disse abraçando mais a jovem em seus braços._

_-Rony, eu não quero ouvir! –Hermione disse olhando-o como nunca havia olhado antes, agora o desprezava- Não há justificativas! E a propósito, conte logo para o Gui! Não é legal continuar traindo-o. _

_Hermione virou-se e seguiu até a entrada, esforçava-se para não derramar uma única lágrima, pois sabia que Rony não as merecia. Estava magoada, logo uma lágrima escapou-lhe, rolando quente pelas maçãs do rosto da jovem. Harry veio em sua direção e abraçou-a, tentando consolá-la. Não sabia porquê, mas com Harry permitiu-se chorar abertamente. Ele afagava os cabelos fofos e lanzudos, mas Hermione afastou-se dele assustada, pois agora lembrara-se das palavras proferidas na noite de Natal; fora inevitável lembrar-se ao sentir o calor emanado do corpo dele._

_-Você sabia! –Hermione constatou olhando-o horrorizada. Ela não sabia o que fazer, e muito menos o que pensar._

_-Quanto a Fleur, eu não tinha como saber! –Harry disse em tom paciente e explicativo._

_-Como assim 'quanto a Fleur'? –Hermione perguntou ficando cada vez mais ruborizada com a raiva que lhe subia. _

_-Não queria ser eu a lhe dizer, mas Rony tinha várias… ahn… aventuras! –Harry disse evitando fitá-la diretamente nos olhos- E ele me pediu segredo!_

_-Harry, eu realmente pensei que fosse meu amigo… -Hermione disse desabando na neve branca e fofa, tinha um olhar de decepção- Droga, eu pensei que pudesse contar com você!_

_-Hermione, eu tentei te contar! –Harry disse tentando se justificar._

_-O que ele havia lhe pedido? –Hermione perguntou ainda contrafeita, as lágrima caindo dolorosamente diante a lembrança de tudo e o recente acontecimento._

_-Ele pediu que eu a seduzisse, para que pudessem terminar sem te magoar! –Harry disse parecendo repentinamente interessado na sebe de madeira- Ele queria acabar tudo há tempos, mas não sabia como. Ele afirmava não estar preparado para assumir um compromisso tão sério._

_-E você aceitou isso? –Hermione perguntou ainda mais assombrada. Levantou-se indignada, aproximando-se dele para discutir tudo o que estava acontecendo- Harry, o que você pensa que sou? Um objeto que pode ser manuseado? Talvez um brinquedo, que depois de um tempo perde a graça e é jogado fora._

_-Hermione, não é assim! –Harry disse parecendo envergonhado- Eu te amo!_

_-Ama? –Hermione perguntou sarcástica, estava beirando a histeria- Você chama isso de amor? Harry, eu te odeio ainda mais do que a Rony! Eu não sou seu brinquedo, não sou só uma diversão ou um passatempo. Eu tenho sentimentos e vocês não tinham direitos nenhum de brincar com eles. Eu sei amar e infelizmente aprendi a sofrer, pois eu sei que amar é sofrer. Agora, você não pode simplesmente me sorrir e dizer que está tudo bem e que nada realmente aconteceu de ruim. Eu já sou uma mulher, será que não percebeu? Eu não preciso ser enganada como a uma criança. Eu sei suportar dores e acredito que teria doído menos se você tivesse me contado, ou eu descobrisse antes. E é por isso que eu te odeio! E não quero te ver nunca mais. Nem a você nem ao Rony!_

_Hermione aparatou para sua casa, já não tinha mais vontade de permanecer ali discutindo e muito menos se sentindo uma idiota por ter caído em uma cilada tão suja e mesquinha da parte das pessoas em que ela sempre confiou e sempre amou._

_Nos dias seguintes, várias corujas de Harry e Rony chegaram, porém ela não se deu ao trabalho de lê-las e apenas respondia com o mesmo bilhete:_

_'Por favor, esqueçam que eu existo, pois para mim vocês são apenas meras sombras do passado. Não existe perdão para vocês e mesmo que houvesse eu não teria como perdoar. Analise sua própria consciência e pensem bem sobre o que fizeram._

_NÃO ENTREM EM CONTATO!_

_Adeus,_

_Hermione Granger.'_

_Hermione agradeceu a eles por entenderem, porém sentiu-se cada dia mais solitária, já que agora já não tinha Rony e Harry por perto._

_É inevitável que o tempo passe, mas na opinião de Hermione, ele se arrastava. Foram os cinco anos mais longos de sua vida. Entre os quais ela comprou um apartamento num condomínio bruxo e se mudou, porque sabia que não conseguiria morar no apartamento de seus pais sem se lembrar dos beijos de Harry, do casamento com Rony e principalmente da vida feliz que um dia levara._

_Hermione não tinham notícias dos dois desde que encontrara Gina no elevador do Ministério. Harry, havia-se formado como auror depois de Hogwarts, especializou-se em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções, Gina disse que agora ele estava se especializando em algo como Herbologia. Quanto a Rony, fora para França com Delacour, depois de discutir com toda a família por causa de Fleur. Trabalhava no Ministério francês, apesar de não ganhar muito._

_No fim, todos haviam se saído bem na vida. Estavam felizes com o que tinham, menos ela, Hermione."_

Hermione levantou-se da cama lentamente. No meio do leito, via-se as lágrimas que caíram silenciosamente, enquanto a mulher lembrara-se do dia em que se tornara uma pessoa amargurada.

Ela caminhou até o banheiro de sua suíte. O azulejo possuía uma cor azul-marinha, como as demais peças do banheiro. A pia, que ficava junto a porta, era de mármore negro, a torneira era de cor prata com entalhes em dourado, dando um ar magistral ao aposento. Um espelho ficava sobre a pia, com riquíssimos detalhes de prata em sua borda. Algumas lâmpadas o adornavam, como uma forma singular de tentar afastar todas as sombras de quem por ele olhasse.

Hermione parou em frente a pia, olhando para o rosto que ela sempre pensou ter-lhe pertencido. Os cabelos lanzudos de outrora, deram lugar a belos cachos castanhos ao crescerem até o meio das costas. Os olhos pareciam inexpressivos, como lhe era tão habitual desde o fim do noivado. O nariz mostrava-se vermelho, tal como os olhos, fazendo que ficasse em evidência que chorara. As lágrimas marcavam o rosto, revelando o caminho do sofrimento.

Hermione abriu a torneira e jogou água em seus rosto, como que tentando afugentar a marca das lágrimas. Porém percebeu que só aquilo, jamais afugentaria as marcas, e muito menos que levaria com a água o seu sofrimento. Então despiu-se e enrolou-se no roupão, a fim de esperar a banheira encher

Hermione observava a banheira enchendo e questionava-se:

"O que foi que me tornei? Todos pensam que sou algo semelhante à um robô, pois essa era a imagem que eu sempre desejei passar. Para meus colegas de trabalho, sou uma mulher inatingível, amargurada, triste e insensível. Droga, eles não sabem o que sinto! Eles não conhecem a minha dor. Eu não deixei ninguém se aproximar o suficiente para perceber que eu sou fraca e que preciso estar constantemente tentado esquecer essa dor.

Será que eu vou ser a única a viver nessa vida solitária? Será que talvez, apenas talvez, eu deveria me dar uma chance? Eu tenho certeza de que não sou feliz, e que nunca mais vou me apaixonar por alguém novamente, pois apenas vivo para o trabalho."

Sim, ela era chefe de departamento e provavelmente jamais poderia sair de férias, mas a verdade é que ela realmente não queria sair de férias, pois aquilo era a única coisa que tinha que fazia com que ela se agarrasse àquela vida ingrata.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça veementemente, tentando afastar tais pensamentos de si, como se eles não fossem dignos o suficiente.

Hermione sentiu os pé molhados, acordando de seu torpor, olhou para a banheira, que transbordava. Sem se importar, fechou a torneira, livrou-se do roupão e imergiu na água.

A pouco ela pensara seriamente em abrir seu coração, porém essa idéia foi afastada rapidamente, quase tão rápida quanto seu surgimento. Mas ela mal sabia que seu coração já era apaixonado por alguém, e esse alguém há muito, fora esquecido, como que jogado aos ventos da vida. Esse vento porém, viaja pelo mundo e sempre, em um dia que não se espera, ele retorna. Porque ele nunca deixa algo inacabado.

E cinco anos já são tempo o suficiente para que o Destino volte e traga de volta o amor àqueles que já não tem mais esperanças.

**Nota da Autora:** Sei que esse cap ficou fraquinho, mas os próximos estão melhores, eu juro!!! Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisinha, The Faithful Fairy é o meu alter ego. Minha outra personalidade que é bem diferente de mim. Ela disse que só me deixa escrever em paz se ela escrever o próximo capítulo, então Fairy vai mandar ver agora. Para se informar mais sobre alter ego, me escrevam. Digam-me o que acham da fic. Deixem REVIWES!!!


	3. 2 Vívian Winter

Capítulo Dois

Vivian Winter

Gina revirou-se na cama. Estranhamente aquela noite de inverno parecia mais quente do que uma noite de julho. O calor tornava-se quase que palpável. Sem perder mais de seu tempo, Gina levantou-se, pois sabia que seria impossível continuar ali.

Caminhou até a porta, porém deteve-se em seu espelho, que mostrava-a de corpo inteiro. Deteve-se na sua camisola de flanela que usava, com o comprimento até os joelhos. Olhando para seu próprio rosto, sentiu não reconhecer sua imagem. Ela parecia uma estranha para ela mesma. Durante os 5 anos de pesquisa, ela não tivera nem ao menos um tempo para cuidar de si mesma e olhar-se no espelho.

Fitou os cabelos, que cascateavam até a cintura, num véu vermelho e brilhante, sob a tênue luz que passava pelas gretas da porta. Os cabelos precisavam de um corte.

Gina sentiu uma estranha ânsia por se redescobrir. Então olhou mais atentamente para si. Realmente não era a mesma garota de tantos anos atrás. O rosto era o mesmo, o corpo mudara, pois agora Gina era mais magra e muitas de suas roupas estavam largas, porque durante as pesquisas, Gina não se alimentou bem. Porém agora estava mais bonita, devido ao ar de satisfação permanente em seu rosto. Afinal de contas, Gina era uma mulher realizada profissionalmente. Porém lembrava-se que nem sempre fora assim… Ela já fora uma garota com baixa auto-estima, que achava uma porta mais atraente que a si. Porém sabia que nunca havia valorizado seus atributos físicos.

Ela buscou em sua memória alguma vez que tivesse usado uma roupa que lhe valorizasse fisicamente, porém não conseguiu lembrar-se de nenhum momento. Lembrou-se que sempre fora uma menina tímida e recatada.

Agora, no entanto, Gina sentia vontade de sair e se arrumar. Era tempo de mudar e viver. As pesquisas já haviam privado-a dos grandes prazeres da vida. Felizmente o trabalho havia dado resultado e agora o nome Virginia Weasley era um sinônimo de gênio. Porém ela sempre soube que falta algo…

Falta alguém que comemore com ela as descobertas e progressos em experiências, falta uma pessoa ao seu lado para incentivar a continuar quando tudo parecer não dar certo, falta a emoção de amar e se dedicar a uma pessoa em especial.

E Gina era sempre privada de sair com alguém por causa do bendito trabalho.

Mas… Ela não havia terminado a pesquisa? É, talvez até Virginia Weasley mereça férias. E certamente, na segunda-feira, ela a pediria.

Com esse pensamento animou-se e um grito no seu íntimo, pediu que nessa noite ela se esquecesse de quem era e de suas responsabilidades. Imediatamente Gina olhou para um livro trouxa que estava em sua cabeceira "Conte-me Seus Sonhos, Sidney Sheldon". No livro a personagem principal tinha outras personalidades distintas, que foram criadas por ela mesma, para se proteger. E se Gina Weasley inventasse uma personalidade diferente dela, para sair e se divertir sem remorso algum? Só que a diferença seria que Gina estaria consciente de tudo, porém agiria como se não fosse ela e sim outra pessoa.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esse pensamento. Porém sem poder se controlar pegou sua varinha e mudou a cor dos cabelos. Agora possuía os cabelos tão brilhantes quanto o sol, o que contrastava com a cor alva de sua pele, depois de tanto tempo sem sair ao sol.

Agora ela já começara a transformação, e estaria se tornando outra pessoa em pouco tempo.

_"Será só por essa noite! Eu prometo! Eu vou agir como jamais antes tive coragem."_

Neste momento, Gina estava determinada a se arrumar e se divertir como nunca em alguma boate por aí. Não queria saber das conseqüências, apenas queria aproveitar o momento de loucura.

Correu até o armário e pegou um de seus vestidos conservadores. Com um feitiço de corte, deu bom acabamento de decote em "V", cortou as barras fazendo-o diminuir até as coxas. Vestiu-o e transfigurou-o de um azul-claro sóbrio, para um vermelho intenso e extremamente chamativo.

Com grande destreza, aplicou a uma maquilagem forte nos olhos, que era a parte que mais queria ressaltar, por achar que era o seu melhor atributo. Passou um batom mais claro, porém.

Ao final, consultou o espelho e viu que aquela não era Gina Weasley. Era como se mudasse da água para o vinho. Gina realmente surpreendeu-se com o que se tornara. Mas não podia esquecer que jurara-se que seria somente por essa noite. E que essa idéia de álter-ego era ridícula, principalmente porque, na verdade isso era um distúrbio psicológico que algumas pessoas tinham, e ela não deveria brincar com algo tão sério, como fazia no momento.

Contudo, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ninguém associaria sua figura discreta àquela outra mulher diante do espelho.

Ela pegou a blusa negra de veludo e o sobretudo e aparatou até a badalada boate bruxa "Witchs's Night".

Entrou em um lugar que parecia ser um velho galpão abandonado. Todo ele era empoeirado, cheio de teia de aranhas e até mesmo mesas quebradas a um canto, estava completamente escuro, exceto pelas nesgas de luz que adentravam o lugar pelas vidraças quebradas. No fundo do galpão, havia uma bancada, onde um homem com a aparência de mendigo estava deitado, parecendo estar dormindo. Era um negro, bastante forte, porém aparentando estar pessimamente tratado.

Gina seguiu em frente, até o homem, que levantou-se e passou a observá-la.

-Olá! –Gina disse tentando parecer simpática.

-Boa Noite! –Ele disse bastante interessado, porém depois pareceu se recompor- Identidade, por favor.

-Ora, eu não pareço ter mais de 17 anos? –Gina disse num sorriso, tentando não parecer preocupada, pois a única identidade que tinha era a de Gina Weasley, com a foto de uma jovem ruiva e de óculos (ela apenas os usava para leitura), e não loira, aparentemente sem nenhum problema ocular.

-Sim, você parece, mas eu não posso deixá-la passar sem ver sua identidade. –O homem disse num sorriso paciente e amistoso- Sabe, são ordens da Casa…

-Tudo bem, ela está comigo! –Um homem que se aproximava disse. Ele possuía uma voz grave e ressonante. Era loiro, tinha um porte atlético, o rosto anguloso, intrigantes olhos acinzentados, devia medir 1,85m, pelo que Gina deduziu. Tinha um ar misterioso. Sua beleza parecia malévola e perigosa, parecendo algum anjo mau, sempre a espreita de mais uma vítima. O enigmático anjo negro, passou seu braço pelos meus ombros, obviamente com outras intenções além de ajudá-la. Ele esbanjava o charme perigoso que sempre atraiu Gina, apesar de sempre ter sabido que esse tipo de homem era capaz de magoar.

-Desculpe-me senhor Carter, isso não irá mais ocorrer… -o homem emanava apreensão ao desculpar-se.

-Ok! –Ele disse dando pouco atenção ao homem, conduzindo–a por um corredor estreito e empoeirado. Depois baixou os lábios até os ouvidos da jovem, onde ela pôde ouvir a respiração leve e inspiradora dele, bem junto a si. Estremeceu bem de leve, porém ele não deixaria passar esse sutil movimento. –Então, você é menor de idade?

-Não! –Gina disse provocativa num sussurro sensual- Tenho 23, e sou bastante crescida para fazer várias coisas…

-Não me provoque, menina! –O loiro chamado Carter advertiu-a em tom de divertimento- Eu posso iludir uma garota que acredite em contos de fadas!

-Deixei de acreditar em contos de fadas há muito tempo… -Ela disse olhando a porta rústica de madeira, na qual ele abria e oferecia passagem. Ao entraram ela sentiu que o clima ali era bem agitado. E logo deduziu que não ouvira nada do lado de fora, por que aquilo devia ter isolamento acústico. Ele ajudou-a a tirar o sobretudo e entregar a um homem que o pegaria e guardaria.

-Qual é seu nome, criança? –Ele perguntou a ela junto ao ouvido novamente, para que pudessem se entender melhor.

-Ahn, é… -Gina imaginou que fora muito tonta ao esquecer um detalhe tão importante. O nome deveria estar de acordo com as suas iniciais V. W. , porém que nome poderia usar? Vivian era legal, mas precisava pensar em um sobrenome. West? Não! Wanderson? Certamente não! Winter? Sim, esse parecia legal. Ela estendeu a mão e disse displicente- Vivian. Vivian Winter.

-Não me importo se não quiser me dizer o seu nome verdadeiro! –ele disse num sorriso, ao notar a hesitação dela- Meu nome mesmo não é Mark Carter, digamos que eu não queira ser reconhecido por outro nome.

-Eu entendo! –Gina disse sorrindo- Minha situação é a mesma.

-Parece que você não tem muita diversão na sua vida, menina! –Carter disse fitando-a com uma malícia explicita emanando dos intrigantes olhos acinzentados.

-Minha ingenuidade é tão evidente? –Gina perguntou fitando-o com seriedade.

-Não a sua ingenuidade, mas a sua inexperiência em esconder os seus sentimentos! -Carter disse puxando-a para mais perto de si, enquanto começava uma música lenta. Por sua vez, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Gina lembrava de ter ouvido aquela música em algum lugar, mas sua atenção estava voltada para o corpo do homem. Pode sentir o tórax definido debaixo da camiseta negra. E um calor estranho vinha de dentro dele, no qual ela não podia se esconder, e nem negar que gostaria de continuar sentindo-o em tal intensidade eternamente.

-Você deve ser escolado em esconder os seus. –Gina disse olhando para cima.

-Confesso que sempre tive essa facilidade. –Ele disse abaixando sua cabeça e falando bem próximo ao rosto da jovem.

-Você é um homem bastante misterioso e acho que isso me intriga. –Ela confessou esse sentimento com uma espantosa naturalidade, para a tímida Weasley. Depois desculpou-se consigo mesma, dizendo-se que aquela era Vivian Winter.

-Uma vida sem mistérios e sem aventuras pode ser bastante entediante. –Ele disse naquela voz bastante grossa e ressonante, e aquilo parecia ter efeito em Gina, pois aquilo ressonou por todo seu ser até perceber que talvez ele fosse igual a ela, ou pelo menos tenha sido.

-Interessante esse seu ponto de vista! –Gina disse num sussurro sedutor- Talvez eu deva até concordar.

-Gosto de meninas espertas! –Carter disse aproximando seus lábios dos dela. Sentiu os lábios dele tomando os seus com uma estranha voracidade, algum sentimento forte que nenhum dos dois poderia explicar e talvez, jamais sentissem isso com outras pessoas, apoderava-se deles. Era incrível a forma com que Gina correspondia, ela não conseguia pensar em nada além de ficar ali, agarrada ao homem desconhecido. Na verdade, eles não pareciam ser completos estranhos um para o outro. Ela gostava disso cada vez mais, sentia uma sensação única dentro de si. Havia muito mais do que atração ali, mas Gina não pôde julgar o que era. Ele tentava puxá-la ainda para mais perto, porém isso já era quase impossível, pois seus corpos já estavam tão colados, que dava-se para ouvir as batidas descompassadas, porém uníssonas, de ambos corações. Gina pode sentir o algo avolumando-se por dentro da calça de brim negro dele, isso a deixou contente, pois de alguma forma, ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava. Os joelhos de Gina pareciam manteigas, de tão trêmulos e moles, percebendo que se ele não a estivesse segurando tão firmemente, eles já teriam cedido ao peso do seu corpo.

Eles interromperam o beijo, apenas por estarem ofegantes. Entretanto, não se soltaram. Uma nova atmosfera havia se formado entre os dois. Havia ternura e uma reunião de bons sentimentos. O salão parecia ter se dissolvido e ambos apenas enxergavam um ao outro.

-Viu como eu sou uma _mulher_ de mente aberta? – Gina disse ressaltando oralmente a palavra "mulher", pois não queria mais ser chamada de menina ou criança por ele- Posso até mesmo tornar seu ponto de vista como uma filosofia de vida temporária.

-É, você é mesmo uma mulher aberta a novas perspectivas! –Ele disse puxando-a para uma mesinha próxima ao balcão do bar. Ele chamou o garçom. –Eu quero uísque e você?

-Acho que um suco de limão está ótimo! –Ela disse ao garçom. Este se foi.

-Não bebe, estou certo? –Carter disse fitando-a num sorriso levemente sarcástico.

-Sim. –Gina disse devolvendo um olhar ferino, mudando depois para uma expressão risonha- A ultima vez que tentei beber algo alcoólico, lembro-me de ter feito muitas bobagens.

-O que você fez? –Ele perguntou parecendo interessado.

-Nada muito grave! –Ela disse começando a corar- Foi em uma festa familiar. Disse algumas verdades para o melhor amigo de meu irmão. E disse coisas imperdoáveis ao meu irmão. E no dia seguinte tive uma grande ressaca.

Carter riu. Parecia ter achado isso sem importância, ou que poderia ter desconsiderado.

-Não parece muita coisa! –Ele disse ainda rindo. Gina não pôde deixar de reparar que a risada dele era deliciosa de se escutar.

-Ah, mas para mim foi! –Gina disse olhando-o com súbita seriedade- Tanto é, que meu irmão não fala mais comigo.

-Isso é triste! –Carter disse parecendo condolente.

-É, mas eu acho que vim me divertir, e se não se importar, não quero falar da minha família! –Gina disse balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

-Por mim tudo bem. –Carter disse sorrindo de forma doce- Você me parece trabalhar em alguma loja de vestimenta, como modelo.

-Porquê? –Ela quis saber, achando o comentário engraçado.

-Você me parece uma mulher muito bela para fazer outra coisa. –Ele disse com um sorriso encantador. Ela riu.

-Obrigada! –Ela disse um pouco sem-graça com o súbito elogio- Mas eu sou uma mulher da ciência, não tão bem sucedida igual a Weasley, mas acredito me esforçar tanto quanto ela.

Ele assumiu uma súbita expressão de desgosto ao ouvir o nome Weasley, mas logo sorriu.

-Não sabia que a ciência podia atrair mulheres tão bonitas! –Ele disse aproximando sua cadeira para junto da cadeira Gina. Carter passou seu braço pelos ombros dela, e Gina não pôde deixar de estremecer com as emoções novas as quais fora apresentada pelo misteriosos homem. Mais uma vez beijaram-se. Era como uma fogueira sendo acesa dentro de seus seres. De uma forma, quase tão súbita e bonita quanto o aparecimento de uma nova estrela no céu. O movimento ávido da boca dele levava-a ao delírio. Coisas sobrecomuns ocorriam dentro de ambos os seres. Pareciam feitos um para o outro.

Ambos continuaram assim, ora conversavam, ora dançavam e sempre se beijando. Com uma conversa um tanto informal que talvez não convenha contar, era apenas o desejo se manifestando em palavras, eles chegaram ao triste momento de se despedir.

Já eram quase 3 da manhã. Gina e Carter estavam dançando.

-Carter, tenho que ir! –Ela disse fitando-o com pesar.

-Fique comigo, esta noite! –Ele pediu apertando-a contra seu corpo para que ela pudesse sentir o seu desejo e as sensações únicas.

-Não sei se posso e nem se devo. –Ela disse um pouco nervosa.

_"Será que ele desconfia eu nunca…?"_

-Venha comigo e dê um pouco de emoção à sua vida. –Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela- Aventure-se um pouco.

-Eu não sei… -Gina estava indecisa. Sim, ela queria, porém sabia que não o veria novamente depois dessa noite.

-Torne essa noite a melhor de todas! –Carter disse beijando-lhe a pele sensível do pescoço, provocando nela essas fortes sensações, das quais ela não podia escapar.

-Carter, isso é jogo sujo! –Ela disse sorrindo e arrepiando-se.

-Vamos, Vivian! –Ele disse subindo seus beijos ao rosto- Você quer, eu também quero. E sei que jamais desejei alguém desse jeito.

Gina sorriu, decidiu que iria a qualquer lugar com ele naquela noite.

-Sim, Carter! –Ela disse procurando pelos lábios dele- Essa noite, eu serei sua!

Carter levou-a para o apartamento dele e lá se descobriram. Ambos tiveram a melhor noite de suas vidas.

Entretanto, sabiam que jamais se encontrariam de novo!

Será? O destino pode ser surpreendente para todos.

Freedom Fighter: Gente, a Fairy abusou! Isso é para mim aprender a não confiar na outra personalidade.

Faithful Fairy: Eu só dei um charme na história. E eu tenho um plano! Chega aí para mim te contar! E se a Gina…

Freedom Fighter: Em quanto eu ouço essa destrambelhada, vocês podem mandar e-mails e dizer o que estão achando. Desculpem-me as crianças, mas a Fairy tornou isso inaceitável para vocês.

Bem, sei que foi curtinho, mas prometo que nos próximos vou me esforçar !!!


	4. 3 Viagens Inesperadas

Capítulo Três

Viagens inesperadas

Passou-se um mês desde o encontro de Gina com Carter. Ela desfizera o feitiço do cabelo e voltara a ser a velha Gina.

Gina agora trabalhava feito uma louca, supervisionando o patenteado de seu remédio.

Infelizmente seu chefe, o dono da indústria farmacêutica e pesquisador, não lhe deu as férias desejadas. Gina sentiu-se triste, pois o trabalho realmente a estava deixando mal. Nos últimos dias Gina sentia-se enjoar facilmente, com qualquer odor ou mesmo com comida que não lhe caía bem.

Para felicidade de Gina, o seu chefe, o Sr. Goodwin, dissera lhe no dia anterior que quando ela chegasse no dia seguinte, que fosse a sua sala para que ele lhe passasse um novo serviço.

Ultimamente Gina andava mais pálida, o que preocupou a Sr.ª Weasley, quando esta a visitou a dois dias atrás. Então ela pediu que Gina se cuidasse e que não trabalhasse tanto.

Gina disse que o faria, mas sabia que atualmente era impossível.

E foi com um pensamento otimista que subiu no elevador do prédio, cantando baixinho, na esperança de que seu chefe a desse algo mais brando para fazer. Naquele dia estava de ótimo humor. E foi assim que entrou no corredor de mármore azul, com plantas junto a porta.

Gina abriu a porta e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. Mirian River era a secretária do Sr. Goodwin, uma mulher de meia-idade, baixa, gorda e risonha. Era uma profissional competente, sempre com o seu comportado terninho azul-marinho, com o emblema da empresa. Sorriu ao ver Gina.

-Oi Gina! –cumprimentou a Sr.ª River– Como está sua mãe?

-Muito bem, Sr.ª River. Obrigada! –Gina disse num sorriso brilhante de felicidade.

-Sempre tão educada, menina Weasley! –A Sr.ª River elogiou-a com admiração.

-Obrigada, Sr.ª River! –Gina disse corando levemente, então resolveu perguntar sobre Michael, o filho da Sr.ª River, que Gina não via há um bom tempo- E Michael, onde está?

-Na França, -respondeu a Sr.ª River estufando o peito de orgulho- Está trabalhando com o pai!

-Então ele também está trabalhando com experiências científicas? –Gina quis saber.

-Está sim! –Ela disse como se isso fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, porém uma sombra passou pelos olhos dela- Sabe, eu estou sozinha em casa! Mikita, vai passar o Natal em Hogwarts por causa do baile dos alunos do Sétimo Ano. Ela vai se formar esse ano!

-Puxa, você deve estar adorando! –Gina disse alegrando-se por sua jovem amiga.

-Ah, sim! –A Sr.ª River disse parecendo mais alegre- Sempre me senti só, desde que me separei de Mathias, mas agora minha filha estará comigo todos os dias. A propósito Gina, você sabe porque o Sr Goodwin lhe chamou?

-Não, senhora! –Gina disse se remoendo em curiosidade- A senhora pode me dizer por quê?

-Ah querida, eu não posso! –A Sr.ª River disse sorrindo condescendente- Mas posso de dar uma diga: Vai unir o útil ao agradável!

-Como…? –Gina não pôde terminar de formular a frase, pois o interfone (o Sr. Goodwin, era adepto da tecnologia trouxa) tocara.

-O Sr Goodwin te espera, querida. –A Sr.ª River informou-a.

Gina entrou confiante e sorriu ao ver o seu chefe. Ele era gordo, baixo e careca, porém bastante dócil.

-Gina, como vai? –O Sr Goodwin perguntou num sorriso apontando a cadeira confortável a sua frente. O escritório do Sr Goodwin era todo envidraçado. Sua mesa era oposta a visão trafego da movimentada rua de Londres. Ele parecia gostar de plantas, pois próxima a janela havia cinco vasos diferentes.

Atrás da mesa havia um enorme carpete vermelho, e nas paredes vários quadros de pessoas famosas, inclusive um de Harry Potter na sua adolescência- Fiquei sabendo que passou mal à alguns dias atrás.

-Estou bem, senhor! –Gina disse tentando mostrar sua força.

-Agora pode estar, mas eu venho me preocupando com sua saúde! –O Sr. Goodwin disse parecendo inquieto, o que era estranho, pois isso não era de sua natureza- Você precisa de férias, mas a empresa não pode se dar o luxo de ficar sem seus serviços!

-E o que o senhor sugere? –Gina perguntou animando-se ainda mais.

-Um homem jovem descobriu que estava com uma doença gravíssima e seu médico solicitou nossos serviços! –o Sr. Goodwin disse parecendo triste pelo rapaz.

-E qual é a doença dele? –Gina perguntou com um ar de interesse.

-Câncer Cerebral! –O Sr. Goodwin disse sem preâmbulos.

-O quê?! –Gina disse engasgando, pois sabia que esse era um caso sério na qual pouquíssimas pessoas escapavam sem lesões- Em que estágio?

-Você tem de entender que o rapaz descobriu a menos de dois meses. –o Sr. Goodwin disse numa tentativa de se justificar ou talvez esconder algo.

-Em que estágio? –Gina tornou a repetir a pergunta com rispidez.

-Ele se aproxima do estado terminal. –o Sr. Goodwin disse hesitante.

-E o quê o senhor acha que posso fazer por ele? –Gina perguntou incrédula, pois ela não via o que poderia fazer por aquele pobre homem.

-Você sabe que nesse estágio, não se pôde mais fazer uma extração cirúrgica, e que não existe cura para isso em estado tão avançado. –o Sr. Goodwin disse ligeiramente nervoso- Então ele concordou em servir de cobaia para experimentos científicos quanto à doença que ele possui. E promete pagar bem à empresa pelos serviços prestados.

-Sr. Goodwin, você sabe que não faço isso por dinheiro! –Gina disse sentindo-se desabar em seu íntimo perante a responsabilidade.

-Eu sei, Gina! –O Sr. Goodwin disse melancolicamente- Mas você é a nossa melhor profissional, sabemos que tem capacidade. Atualmente não há ninguém no mundo tão habilitado quanto você.

-Como esse homem está? –Gina perguntou com um aperto no coração.

-Bom, a doença dele não é comum! –O Sr. Goodwin disse arrepiando-se- Ele tem um tumor do tamanho de uma pedra de 10 centímetros, mas o tumor parece ter afetado uma parte em seu cérebro que não é comum. O tumor parece ter bagunçado o organismo.

-Como assim? –Gina perguntou ainda mais confusa.

-É uma nova doença, que foi classificada como câncer cerebral. –o Sr. Goodwin disse parecendo cada vez mais abalado- Em vez de perda de funções e memória, ela degenera os seus principais órgão vitais.

-Deus o abençoe! –Gina disse sentindo um peso em seu coração, agora sabia que não deveria negar ajuda- Eu quero ajudá-lo!

-Gina, esse homem a agradecerá eternamente. -o Sr Goodwin disse orgulhoso da jovem- Você conseguindo ou não!

-Quanto tempo ele tem até os órgãos se degenerarem completamente? –Ela perguntou apreensiva.

-Em torno de um ano! –O Sr. Goodwin disse seriamente.

-Eu preciso correr! –Gina disse com o desespero tomando conta de si- Onde ele mora?

-Gina, tem mais um detalhe… -O Sr. Goodwin disse hesitante- Ele tem uma propriedade numa ilha grega e pediu que eu a enviasse até lá, para que você pudesse trabalhar sem interrupções. O lugar tem uma vasta flora e pode fornecer qualquer ingrediente que precise. Além de lhe fazer bem sair da turbulenta Londres.

-Espere aí! –Gina disse pensando ter ouvido errado- Eu vou ter de ir para a Grécia com um desconhecido? O senhor sabe que gosto de trabalhar em casa, fazendo apenas visitas aos pacientes.

-Talvez você o conheça! –o Sr. Goodwin pegou uma pasta negra sobre a sua mesa e a abriu, passou os olhos rapidamente pelo documento e anunciou- Seu nome é Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy?! –Gina disse ainda mais confusa- Ele realmente aceitou a minha ajuda?!

-Vocês têm alguma coisa pendente? –o Sr. Goodwin perguntou chocado.

-Tirando o fato dele odiar minha família e eu a dele? –Gina perguntou sarcástica- Não, acho que não!

-Você não vai deixar uma antiga desavença interferir no seu trabalho, vai? –o Sr. Goodwin perguntou, parecendo uma cobrança de profissionalismo.

-Não, é claro que não! –Ela disse obstinada- Não me interessa se ele é um Malfoy ou não! Eu vou ajudar quem quer que precise de mim!

-Essa é a Gina que conheço! –o Sr. Goodwin disse ainda mais satisfeito- Você viajará amanhã, pois sabe que o caso é urgente. Quero relatórios quinzenais sobre seus progressos. Vai de avião até Atenas e lá um empregado dele lhe esperará.

-Certo, chefinho! –Gina disse tentando sorrir feliz, mas sentia uma tristeza muito além disso.- Até a vista, Sr. Goodwin.

Gina saiu retendo as lágrimas que estranhamente lhe vinham os olhos. Passou pela Sr.ª River e sorriu, cumprimentando-a. Começou a andar rapidamente, indo em direção ao seu escritório. Tinha que esvaziá-lo e pegar o que precisava para viajar.

Sentou-se na confortável cadeira de rodinhas, e começou a observar o escritório. Sobre a sua mesa de vidro transparente, tinha várias fotos dos Weasley, papéis à um canto para se assinar. Um notebook negro ficava ao lado da luminária. Na parede esquerda ficava uma enorme estante com livros que ela muito consultara durante sua pesquisa.

As lágrimas caíram quentes, sem que Gina fizesse o menor esforço para elas rolarem. Ela sentia uma angustia grande dentro de si. Concluiu que talvez fosse um sentimento de compaixão quanto ao Malfoy. Ela sabia que ele não merecia, mas não podia deixar de chorar pela vida de um homem jovem que mal pôde viver por causa de uma rara doença. Gina imaginou como se fosse consigo. E conseguiu fazer ainda mais lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

Gina percebeu que tinha medo de morrer. Ela nunca pensara que tivesse medo de perder sua vida. Gina pensou que jamais partiria sem antes deixar um descendente. Queria que ao menos uma parte de si vivesse.

Repentinamente percebeu a besteira que estava pensando.

"_Ei, não sou eu que estou doente! Pare de ser boba, Gina_!"

Pegou suas coisas e jogou dentro de uma caixa. Depois de tudo pronto. Rumou para sua casa para arrumar suas malas e pegar o que seria necessário para sua experiência. Pensando que talvez mais tarde desse tempo para fazer umas compras para si, como não fazia há muito tempo.

Nessa manhã de 17 de janeiro, Hermione chegou estressada em seu Departamento. Ela não sabia, mas enquanto sentava na sua mesa, Gina Weasley estava tendo notícias sobre seu trabalho na Grécia.

Para variar, na mesa de Hermione havia dúzias de cartas. A maioria eram solicitações de encontros com ministro e embaixadores.

Hermione sentia vontade de queimar essas cartas. Felizmente, todas essas cartas marcavam encontros para daqui a mais de cinco meses.

Ela estava mais irritadiça de uns tempos para cá. Parecia querer sumir dali e reaparecer longe de toda a confusão do Ministério. Problemas e mais problemas apareciam de surpresa.

Junto a pilha de cartas, reparou em uma única que não tinha um selo oficial.

Virou o verso para ver de onde vinha. Era de Wish's Valley, um antigo condado inglês no sul da França. A remetente era Martha Claude Ross.

Hermione lembrou-se que os pais tinham uma casa nesse lugar. E Martha era filha do caseiro, Jean Claude. O que será que tinha acontecido? Eles nunca entravam em contato.

Hermione abriu a carta preocupada.

"_Saudações Srtª Granger,_

_ Não sei se lembra-se de mim, nos tempos em que brincávamos juntas quando crianças. Mas com toda a certeza foram bons tempos._

_ Como vai a senhorita?_

_ Bem, eu espero!_

_ É com pesar que digo que as coisas não vão muito bem por aqui. Meu pai sofreu um grave acidente e está realmente muito mal em um hospital Parisiense. _

_ Eu e meu marido fomos solicitados no hospital e teremos que nos afastar por alguns meses, mas como a senhorita sabe, não podemos deixar a casa sozinha, mesmo morando um pouco afastado de Wish's Valley. O único que ficará aqui é o meu sobrinho Juan, apesar de que não dará para ele cuidar da casa e animais. Então peço que a senhorita mande gentilmente pessoas de sua confiança para cuidar da casa. _

_ Creio que tenha que mandar pessoas o mais rápido possível, já que meu pobre pai não está nada bem._

_ Espero sua coruja para breve,_

_ De sua amiga e serva,_

_Martha Claude Ross."_

Hermione preocupou-se com o Sr. Claude. Lembrara-se de passar todas as férias, antes de Hogwarts, naquele lugar maravilhoso.

Às vezes, ainda sonhava com o ar fresco daquele lugar. E via-se brincando na água daquele riacho, que separava a sua propriedade de uma outra casa, sempre abandonada. Lembrava-se da floresta, na qual ia sempre brincar com a pequena Martha e o menino Roger, irmão de Martha. Por um instante fechou seus olhos e viu-se no vale de novo.

Só que o que viu a fez abrir os olhos novamente, assustada. Viu a si, um homem moreno e forte de cabelos negros até os ombros, tomando banho no riacho com uma criança no colo.

Hermione pensou que obviamente fora sua fértil imaginação.

Depois sentiu-se condescendente ao Sr. Claude. Sempre fora um homem gentil e respeitável.

Sim, pensaria em alguém para mandar para lá. E com um aceno espantou as lembranças que teimavam a açoitá-la.

Trabalhou o resto do dia muito concentrada e nervosa. Sentia ódio de cada pessoa que vinha importuná-la.

Perto do fim do expediente, Rose, sua secretária, entrou na sala.

-Sim? –Hermione perguntou sem levantar o rosto dos papéis.

-Srtª Granger, eu queria saber se poderia tirar férias? –Rose, uma mulher loira e de olhos castanhos recém formada em Hogwarts, disse amedrontada. Ela usava uma saia azul de corte reto, blusa branca sob o casaquinho de corte comportado azul.

-Férias! –Hermione disse levantando-se de sua mesa subitamente irritada- Todos me pedem para tirar férias! Como se fosse fácil dispensar um funcionário de confiança e arranjar um substituto a altura.

-Eu só queria… -Rose tentava explicar-se, assustada com a reação da patroa.

-Todos querem! –Hermione respondeu sarcástica- E eu nunca faço objeções. Por quê faria dessa vez?

-Srtª Granger, eu… -Rose parecia ainda mais nervosa, talvez não esperasse essa reação da chefe.

-Vocês saem de férias, me deixam aqui em apuros –Hermione disse pegando um pequeno tinteiro e olhando-o ferozmente- e depois voltam dizendo o quanto foram boas suas férias.

-Eu não… -Rose tentava mais uma vez falar.

Hermione atirou o tinteiro na parede, como se dependesse daquilo para voltar a si.

-Tire suas férias, Rose. –Hermione disse sentando-se de novo, parecendo perfeitamente normal- Aproveite o máximo e volte bastante animada para trabalhar. Desculpe por ter perdido o controle.

-Tudo bem! –Rose respondeu pálida, dando um sorriso pouco confiante- Vou voltar bastante animada.

-Ah, Rose… -Hermione disse antes que a secretária saísse- Poderia chamar alguém para limpar a parede?

-Ahn, Claro! –Rose respondeu quase saindo, porém antes pareceu reunir forças para dizer algo- Por que também não tira férias, Srtª Granger? A Srtª precisa mais do que ninguém no Ministério!

Hermione pensou por um instante. Parecia que iria explodir novamente, porém fitou a carta de Martha e sorriu.

-Talvez você esteja certa, Rose! –Hermione sorriu- Comunique ao Ministro que estou me afastando do cargo temporariamente por motivos pessoais.

-Sim, chefinha! –Rose disse sorrindo feliz, por ter ajudado.

Gina não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Ela se revirou durante toda a noite e devido ao nervosismo ainda passou mal.

Levantava periodicamente da cama, correndo ao banheiro e ia-se o jantar e algo mais.

Perto de uma da manhã, Gina conseguiu dormir. Um sono agitado e sem sonhos. Ela acordava de tempos em tempos assustada.

Às cinco da manhã, Gina já estava de pé e o vôo era apenas às dez. Tinha enormes marcas roxas ao redor dos olhos e uma aparência horrível, tornando evidente a qualquer um que a visse que não tivera uma boa noite de sono.

Tomou um banho para espantar o sono. Porém a água lhe atingia e a deixava cada vez mais letárgica. Por vezes até fechava os olhos e quase dormia, para em seguida, fazer uma extrema força para voltar a abrir os olhos.

Foi até a cozinha fez café e esperou por Lia. Ela veio logo e Gina explicou-lhe a situação. Então esta entrou na gaiola e ficou por lá em silêncio.

Às nove, Gina se dirigiu para o aeroporto trouxa, trajava um taileur negro que nenhum trouxa colocaria defeito.

Ao embarcar, sentiu-se mal. Porém logo passou, para felicidade de Gina. Comeu o lanche oferecido. E passou muito bem o resto da viajem.

Ao desembarcar em Atenas, pegou suas malas e Lia e saiu à procura do cartaz com seu nome.

Viu um rapaz de no máximo 20 anos o segurando. Um garoto com os cabelos cor de palha, orelhas de abano e bastante magro, cheio de espinhas. Sorriu de alívio, pois sabia que Malfoy poderia lhe deixar ali igual a uma boba procurando pelo empregado, só para se divertir com isso.

-Oi, você é o rapaz que o Sr. Malfoy mandou? –Gina perguntou num sorriso tímido ao jovem alto.

-Ah, sim! –Ele respondeu estendendo a mão- Sou Mark Dover! Você deve ser Virginia Weasley.

-Sim, prazer em conhecê-lo! –Gina disse apertando a mão do rapaz.

-Podemos ir? –Mark perguntou parecendo receoso- Tem um carro nos esperando na saída do aeroporto. Ele nos levará para um porto e de lá seguiremos de barco até a ilha do Sr. Malfoy.

-Claro! –Gina disse tentando parecer feliz, pois por dentro, ela gritava energicamente para voltar para Londres.

Ao sair Gina sentiu o leve cheiro do país Mediterrâneo. A Grécia tinha algo peculiar que a atraia. O sol rachava a cabeça dos transeuntes desprotegidos. Era insuportavelmente quente, porém havia uma leve brisa fresca que embalava as pessoas e de certa forma as aprisionava. A brisa fresca fez Gina sentir sono novamente e lembrar-se que estava exausta.

Abriu a janela da Mercedes negra e recostou-se sobre a janela sentindo-se melhor. Aquela suave e quente brisa vinha anunciar algo novo, algo que mudaria toda a sua concepção sobre o mundo e Malfoy.

Cookies…

A chegada de Gina na casa de Malfoy e a chegada de Hermione em Wish's Valley.

Gina chega à uma casa bastante suntuosa próxima a praia, parecia um pequeno palacete.****

Ela sente-se observada e começa a olhar para uma das janelas…. Mark abre a porta e leva a bagagem a seus aposentos….

Gina fica próxima a escada à espera das boas vindas do dono da casa. Isso é, se Malfoy fosse mais cortês….

Subitamente um homem oculto pelas sombras da casa escura, desce a escada. Quando ele se aproxima mais, Gina o reconhece e sente um ardor nos olhos. Sim, ela sente as lágrimas rolarem involuntariamente.

The Freedom Fighter: A propósito, a Mikita citada é a personagem de "Para Sempre" um romance fantástico de Kristin (Faz tanto tempo que li o livro que esqueci o sobrenome da mulher, mas tudo bem! Não reparem, o esquecimento é um dos primeiros sintomas de loucura). E-mails pelo amor de Deus!!!

The Faithful Fairy: Larga de ser melodramática, Fighter! Você já nasceu louca. Mas obrigada, a todos que lêem

Fighter- Me deixa, Fairy!!! Gente, sei que não escrevi muita coisa, mas o próximo cap está maior, eu juro!!! Deixem Reviews, pq se não ninguém nunca vai saber o finall...

Fairy- Você chegou ao fundo do poço... Tsk, tsk! Ameaçando os outros??? Golpe baixo! Ei, eu vou ajudar! Adoro golpes baixos...

Fighter- Com um alter-ego como esse, quem precisa do lado ruim da consciência (sim, é aquele q aparece vestido de diabinho...)???


	5. 4 A CHegada e Suas Surpresas

Capítulo Quatro

A Chegada e suas surpresas

Hermione já estava pronta para partir.

Passara-se dois dias desde a conversa com Rose. Então Hermione resolveu convidá-la para irem juntas a Wish's Valley.

Rose não tinha planejado nada, além de um sol na praia local, então aceitou o convite prontamente.

Para a felicidade de Hermione as duas iriam de avião e não aparatando. Porém quando chegassem à Paris, pegariam suas vassouras e seguiriam nelas, sendo essa a parte do trajeto que Mione mais odiou.

Hermione esperava Rose no saguão do aeroporto de Londres.

Rose apareceu. Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa sem mangas branca, das Esquisitonas, com uma máquina fotográfica à tiracolo. Hermione riu.

-Do que está rindo, Srtª Granger? –Rose perguntou sorridente, pois esta, realmente parecia feliz com a viagem que fariam.

-Pode me chamar de Hermione, ou simplesmente Mione! –Hermione disse, achando que chamá-la de Srtª Granger era formal demais para férias- Só achei engraçado te ver sem uma roupa tão formal.

-Já eu, ia te perguntar aonde era a festa? –Rose disse olhando para a roupa de Hermione, tal como ela observara a roupa de Rose. Era uma blusa azul-turquesa de fino cetim, acompanhada por uma calça do mesmo estilo.

Hermione riu novamente.

-É, acho que exagerei! –Hermione comentou fingindo-se embaraçada.

-Ah, que nada! –Rose disse fazendo um aceno de descaso com as mãos- Você está certíssima! Pense só, podemos conhecer o amor de nossa vida em uma viagem. E se ele te encontrasse descabelada? Que horror!

Hermione riu novamente. Parecia mais feliz que nunca. Realmente essas férias lhe prometiam fazer bem.

-Às vezes você exagera, Rose! –Hermione disse num sorriso enviesado, pois acabara de lembrara-se de Rony e toda a cachorrada que ele lhe fizera. Depois de tudo aquilo era mais do que improvável que se apaixonasse de novo. Ela tinha aversão a tal idéia- É mais que improvável que nós encontremos o amor de nossas vidas, principalmente porque eu não acredito em almas gêmeas.

-Quanta descrença! –Rose disse parecendo a Hermione admirada- Toda a mulher sonha com um príncipe que venha nos desposar, principalmente se estamos muito tempo sozinhas.

-Eu deixei de acreditar em príncipe encantado há muito tempo, pois queira ou não, eles simplesmente são invenções de moças românticas. –Hermione disse tentando ouvir a chamada de vôo que estava saindo. Queria acabar com aquele assunto, não gostava der falar sobre amor e relacionamento com ninguém e nem nunca gostou, já que jamais revelara coisas sobre sua vida para as garotas do dormitório, que a atormentaram bastante depois do Baile de Inverno no quarto ano. Elas eram um incomodo para qualquer um.

-Alguém deve ter te decepcionado bastante… -Rose disse complacente. E esperou que Hermione dissesse algo para matar a terrível curiosidade que a assolava, ou até mesmo responder de forma mal-educada. Porém essa apenas ignorou e puxou-a pela mão até o portão de embarque.

Hermione entregou as passagens para um homem, tentando esquecer aquela conversa. Não gostava de se sentir tão vulnerável com sentimentos que ela considerava obsoletos, já que os sentimentos sempre interferiam na vida das pessoas em geral. Não seria um grande sacrifício esquecer suas mágoas, pois aquela viagem, nada mais era que um portão de escape perfeito para os pensamentos que a atemorizavam desde a noite que encontrara as fotografias em seu apartamento. Mas o que mais odiou é que Rose não parecia estar ajudando. Ela não queria ser exposta ao passado, não gostava de parecer fraca, como um animal indefeso. Gostava da imagem que passava.

Elas embarcaram e sentaram-se em suas respectivas poltronas. Rose parecia desesperada para conversar. Hermione sorriu, ainda resignada. Precisava deixar a conversa em um campo seguro, precisava mantê-la afastada de seus sentimentos.

-Não sei se você vai gostar de Wish's Valley… -Hermione disse tentando não mostrar emoção alguma, a não ser a felicidade (quase tão falsa quanto o sorriso que ela usava) por voltar a Wish's Valley. Ela gostava de lá, mas ainda assim, preferia sua vida monótona- É um lugar simples e ermo, porém muito bonito. Sabe, não acho possível que você encontre o seu amor por lá. Mas tudo é possível em Wish's Valley…

-Por quê você diz que "em Wish's Valley tudo é possível"? –Rose perguntou com uma expressão que parecia curiosa.

-Desde pequena meu pai me contava a lenda daquele lugar… -Hermione respondeu assumindo um ar nostálgico pouco característico- Ele dizia que o fundador daquele pequeno condado, era um inglês que chegou àquele lugar maravilhoso sem nenhuma perspectiva de vida. Não tinha dinheiro algum para sobreviver em um lugar como Londres ou Paris. E com uma pequena valise em mãos, juntamente com sua coragem, ele veio parar naquele vale pequeno e desabitado. Era um lugar lindo, com um rio cortando seu meio, sua nascente sendo originada de uma floresta. A cidade vizinha era a 15 milhas daquele local, porém o jovem não precisava de nada daquele lugar. A comida podia caçar, podia improvisar toscas ferramentas para a construção de um casebre, e a madeira ele poderia retirar também da floresta, deixando um descampado perfeito para a construção de seu casebre. E ao se deitar a cada dia na gruta em que costumava repousar a noite, desejava ardentemente que pudesse terminar seu trabalho e viver em paz em sua própria casa, pois outrora, fora um homem envergonhado por não ter onde cair morto. Então, antes de ir deitar, agradecia a floresta por ter lhe fornecido tudo o que precisava e fitava a imagem perfeita dos céus, que era sempre tão claro e inspirador e pedia a maior estrela que encontrava que continuasse dando-lhe forças para trabalhar, e que a mágica daquele lugar permanecesse com ele. Pois ele sempre soubera que aquele lugar era peculiar e que possuía uma mágica especial e perfeita. Tudo parecia feito sob medida para alguém que busque uma vida boa e confortável.

"Depois de muito trabalho árduo, sua morada ficara pronta, e ele teve algum trabalho para confeccionar alguns utensílios que lhe eram precisos para viver.

Sua vida era tranqüila e pacifica, só que, logo viu que era paz demais. Viu-se precisando de companhia, e com isso foi obrigado a ir a cidade vizinha. As poucas pessoas que o conheciam, pensavam que ele havia morrido, devido ao longo tempo em que ele não apareceu por lá.

Inclusive, surpreendeu-se ao ver que a filha do padeiro se importava com ele, pois nunca havia reparado no interesse da moça por sua pessoa. Foi algo recíproco, esse sentimento, e com ela se casou. O pai não tinha muito dinheiro para pagar um dote descente, então deu-lhe um cavalo, um burrinho e uma carroça.

Os dois voltaram ao vale, sendo muito felizes por lá. Passaram-se dois anos, porém sua esposa ainda não havia lhe dado filhos.

Isso o frustrou. Porém, em certa noite voltou a pedir aos céus e ao Deus do lugar que lhe desse filhos.

No dia seguinte, a esposa lhe comunicou que estava esperando um filho. Feliz, ele contou sua história a mulher, e ela confessou-lhe que desejara a mesma coisa há algum tempo atrás.

Então eles deram o nome ao lugar de Wish's Valley. E contam que se você for uma boa pessoa, ainda hoje o vale realiza seus desejos."

-Isso é muito lindo! –Rose disse demonstrando-se muito emocionada- E você, já teve seu pedido realizado?

-Eu nunca fiz um pedido, pois nunca precisei de nada. –Hermione disse sorrindo de forma nostálgica e misteriosa- Tinha minha família e muito amor.

-Eu acho que vou pedir um namorado para mim, assim que chegarmos. –Rose disse, os olhos brilhando de forma misteriosa. E Hermione não pôde deixar de rir da amiga- E você, o que pediria?

-A mesma coisa que meu tetravô… -Hermione disse fitando a janelinha do avião- Eu pediria uma vida tranqüila e um pouco de paz.

-Então o homem da história era… -Rose disse mostrando surpresa com a revelação da jovem, não conseguiu completar a frase. Hermione achou aquele espanto exagerado, haviam coisas mais importante na vida do que parentesco com alguém. O trabalho árduo e honesto era mais importante na opinião de Hermione. Sentia orgulho daquele homem, mas por ele não ter desistido de seus sonhos e não por ele ter fundado aquele lugarejo, é verdade que o nome Granger impunha respeito naquele lugar, mas Hermione achava aquilo redundante.

-É sim, um ancestral dos Granger. –Hermione disse sem emoção alguma- Seu filho foi para a cidade e tornou-se médico. O neto veio para Inglaterra e tornou-se médico como seu pai. E assim por diante… Todos foram médicos, até mesmo meu pai, apesar de sua área ser a odontologia, que não deixa de ser um ramo da medicina. E eu quebrei a tradição, pois sou bruxa, o que decepcionou meu pai um bocado, mas depois ele acabou aceitando. Ele só descobriu isso durante o meu quinto ano.

-Uau, quem diria? –Rose disse admirada com a história- A famosa Hermione Granger, diplomata, quase tornou-se médica.

-Não exatamente… -Hermione ia argumentar, pois se quisesse mesmo ser médica, teria formando-se medibruxa, mas desistiu e sorriu, pois reparou que Rose se distraíra com a Comissária de Bordo que lhe oferecia café da manhã. Não lhe contaria que tivera uma carreira rápida de auror, antes de trabalhar como diplomata.

Gina chegara a apenas um dia casa Malfoy, e ainda recuperava-se do choque que tomara.

Agora, Gina estava sentada no seu grande laboratório, com enormes livros abertos, a procura dos melhores ingredientes com que pudesse possivelmente associar à sua primeira experiência.

O laboratório era grande e branco (na verdade, o único cômodo da casa com um tom claro), a sua mesa enraizada no meio do laboratório de mármore branco. Ao canto havia diversas gaiolas com pequenos roedores que seriam as cobaias.

E ao redor da mesa, diversos instrumentos e máquinas trouxas que Gina usava para o embasamento de suas experiências. Uma bancada com os instrumentos de vidro que ela usava estava grudada à parede a sua frente. Uma lareira com diversos caldeirões sobre seu pé e console, jaziam ao seu lado direito. Ao seu lado esquerdo, Gina tinha uma porta, que dava para o primeiro andar da casa triplex com uma vista esplêndida para o mar. Ao lado da porta havia um grande armário com diversos ingredientes para inúmeros propósitos. Aquilo parecia muito com uma sala de aula de poções de universidades bruxas, já que tinha todos os instrumentos necessários para explicar e demonstrar aos alunos.

Gina largou o livro que lia, pois de qualquer forma, não conseguia se concentrar. Então deixou seus pensamentos vagarem por um instante, sentindo-se totalmente desmotivada. Sua cabeça parecia as turbulentas águas do mar, pois os pensamentos voltavam a sua mente a todo instante, como se fosse um objeto atirado com furor ao mar, voltando a areia, como se tivesse sido colocado ali.

Gina voltou a um dia atrás, pois já não era mais possível evitar os pensamentos, como não se é possível evitar um furacão aterrador a menos de 2 milhas de distância. E aqueles pensamentos realmente corroíam a alma e a consciência de Gina.

"_Entrou na Mercedes e adormeceu quase que imediatamente._

_ Viu alguém chamando-a e abriu os olhos contrariada. Deparou-se com o rosto do rapaz magro, e logo lembrou-se de que não estava em seu chalé. O que fora algo totalmente confuso._

_ -Srtª Weasley! –Mark disse parecendo irresoluto e constrangido. Talvez ele nunca tivesse passado por algo parecido- Nós chegamos ao porto, o iate já está pronto para nos levar._

_ -Ah, sim. –Gina disse levantando-se, ainda sonolenta, com um grande bocejo._

_ -Acompanhe-me! –O rapaz disse pegando no porta-malas do carro, a bagagem de Gina._

_ Gina pôde notar como o céu estava claro e azul-turquesa, sem qualquer vestígio de nuvens. O mar contrastava com esse azul. Eram tão límpidas, as águas. Podia-se ver o fundo._

_ Gina seguiu Mark pelo cais rudimentar, até um dos grandes iates ancorados. O iate era realmente luxuoso, era do tipo que tinha tudo mesmo. Algo tão imponente quanto se pode imaginar._

_ Ela entrou nele tentando esconder sua admiração, mas a verdade é que ela parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar o brinquedo que tanta ansiara ter._

_ Andou por todo o iate observando cada pedacinho dele. É verdade, a decoração era fria, mas o que poderia se esperar de Draco Malfoy? Ainda assim, era bonito._

_ Haviam alguns quartos, com banheiras de hidromassagem e diversas ervas para banho. O vestíbulo se encontrava no quarto também. Uma cozinha pequena, porém muito bem equipada num cômodo do iate. _

_ Decidiu depois, que observaria o mar, subindo então no convés. Ela sempre adorou o mar. Era estranha a atração que sentia por ele. Supôs que na vida anterior, ela fora um pequeno peixinho que nadava alegremente pelo oceano, sem se preocupar com seu destino, ou qualquer surpresa que a vida pudesse lhe empregar. Exatamente ao contrário do que acontecia naquele momento. Talvez isso fosse uma espécie de compensação aos Deuses ou a quem quer que seja que esteja olhando por ela._

_ O mar estava límpido e ela podia observar a fauna local. Era muito esplêndido. O sol brilhava na água de uma forma encantadora, mesclando o brilho dourado da superfície com a transparência e placidez._

_ Seu coração pareceu acalmar-se por ora, era absoluto o poder do mar sobre ela. Ela parecia-se muito com o mar. Quando calmo era mesmo uma maravilha, mas quando irritado, era revolto, pouco amigável e cruel. Era difícil ver Gina realmente irritada, mas quando isso acontecia, o recomendável era sair de perto e deixá-la pensar sozinha. _

_ Mas a calma e tranqüilidade do mar acabou dando essa mesma sensação para Gina. Parecia transmitir tudo de bom a ela com essa mesma paz. Gina parecia ter esquecido tudo o que a aguardava por um instante. Estava mergulhada naquele mar de serenidade, sentindo-se tão bem, como não fazia a dias._

_ Sentiu uma mão em seus ombros e virou-se._

_ -Se a senhorita quiser descansar, nós temos um quarto disponível. –Mark disse gentilmente a Gina._

_ -Por enquanto vou ficar aqui, obrigada! –Gina disse olhando bondosamente para o rapaz._

_ Este logo se afastou, deixando Gina contemplar o mar. _

_O tempo não pareceu passar, já que Gina lembrava-se da noite na boate e perdeu-se pensando em como seria se casar com Carter. Viver com ele em um lugar tão lindo e afrodisíaco como esse. Em como Carter seria de verdade, como seria viver sob o mesmo teto com um homem tão atraente quanto aquele. Reviveu diversas vezes o beijo deles na boate e imaginou-se beijando-o ali, com o mar abençoando-os. Sorriu para o mar._

_Gina ouviu uma voz rude e áspera em sua cabeça clamar: Não existe homem perfeito, só uma tola fantasia um homem perfeito sobre um homem comum, que não é nada além de um ser banal e falível._

_E isso a fez cair em si. A verdade é que jamais veria Carter novamente. Jamais o beijaria e jamais seria quem fora anteriormente. Já não era mais a mesma Gina. Agora era uma mulher. Uma mulher centrada e mais feliz, pois para sua sorte descobriu que por ao menos uma noite, fora capaz de sentir algo mais forte por alguém._

_Avistou ao longe uma pequena ilha, cercada de uma densa floresta, onde o verde dominava e fazia com que ela se sentisse diminuta, quanto a algo tão majestoso. _

_Isso a fez refletir sobre si e o mundo. Fê-la perceber que ela era apenas um alguém perdido na grande vastidão do mundo. Que era apenas um pequeno ser tentando ajudar a outro igual._

_Logo se aproximaram-se de um porto, próxima a uma triplex, majestosa e imponente, como ela nunca imaginou que uma triplex pudesse ser. Parecia um pequeno palacete de pedra, totalmente negro, contrastando com o rochedo próxima a casa. _

_Eles ancoraram no porto. Gina tirou os calçados, pois queria sentir a fina areia sobre sua pele, sentindo-se em contato com algo tão infinito e relaxante. A areia era branca e fina. Ela podia ver a marola das águas, espumando como um véu branco e fofo sobre a areia, assemelhando-se a nuvens sobre a água límpida misturada a areia branca. As ondas quebrando docemente pouco antes da areia, o leve ruído das praias que Gina tanto amava. Os pequenos seres, como os siris, escavando suas tocas; as gaivotas sobrevoando o rochedo; alguns peixes pulando ao longe, demonstrando a abundancia de frutos do mar na região._

_Um penhasco completava a paisagem surreal. Ela sorria, pois aquele lugar era perfeito._

_Sentiu que havia algo estranho, pois parecia ser observada. Involuntariamente, olhou para as uma grande janela de caixilhos do segundo andar, sob o vidro escurecido, quase negro. Sua sensação se confirmou, quando viu o contorno similar a de uma cortina, ser fechada. Como se quem a observasse, tivesse percebido que ela devolvia-lhe o olhar. _

_Ouviu o ruído da porta sendo aberta, um ruído agudo, parecendo daqueles filmes de terror, porém teria sido quase imperceptível para Gina, se ela não estivesse tão próxima, pois as gaivotas faziam uma barulheira danada para pescar os peixes que pulavam alegremente._

_-Vou levar suas malas até seu quarto, Srtª Weasley. –Mark anunciou e saiu sem esperar o consentimento dela._

_Gina começou a observar o hall. Era sombrio. Tudo era escuro. As janelas estavam fechadas num belo dia, com as cortinas negras e densas afastando toda a claridade daquele dia perfeito. Os móveis pareciam ser de mogno escuro, dando ao local um ar ainda mais triste. Havia uma espécie de armadura ao lado da porta, que segurava um grande machado, que era de se assustar._

_Gina afastou-se dela, sentindo-se intimidada pela aquela reles armadura, parando próxima a escada de mármore negro. Observou que a uma pequena distância da armadura negra, com o elmo de plumas vermelhas, havia diversos retratos de homens, na maioria de loiros, com os olhos de cores bastante diversificadas, variando de geração para geração. Pareciam transmitir todos o mesmo olhar: Dava a impressão de que eles olhavam para a pessoa com asco, como se ninguém merecesse respeito ou qualquer outro sentimento além do desprezo. _

_Por um instante ela também se intimidou por meros quadros. Pois era incrível como eles pareciam vivos. Afastou essa idéia da cabeça e começou a fitar a escada de mármore negro, à espera das boas vindas do dono da casa. Isso é, se Malfoy fosse tão cortês quanto se espera de um anfitrião._

_Não demorou muito para que ouvisse passos rápidos e seguros ecoando no silêncio mortal que atingia a casa. _

_Por um instante, prendeu a respiração, estranhamente sentiu-se ansiando por ver Draco Malfoy. Queria ajudá-lo._

_Viu um par de sapatos de couro surgindo pelo alto da escada, porém não podia discernir direito o corpo do homem devido a escuridão do andar de cima. A cada degrau decido por ele, algo era revelado a Gina. Nos dois passos seguintes, viu que ele usava uma calça negra, de um tecido que Gina não pôde identificar, mas que certamente era finíssimo e caro. _

_Nos dois degraus seguintes, pouco-a-pouco foi revelando o tórax largo, num movimento lento, como se fosse feito em câmera lenta. Ele vestia uma camisa negra, que colava em seu tórax, demonstrando-o todo definido… Ele não parecia estar **tão** doente assim… Os braços musculosos logo foram revelados. Gina percebeu que aquele corpo lhe era estranhamente familiar, já o tinha visto em algum lugar… Com toda certeza da época de Hogwarts. Porém ela lembrou-se que em Hogwarts, ele não tinha todo esse corpo, mas mesmo que tivesse, ela nunca teria reparado nele, já que um Weasley olha para um Malfoy para no máximo, trocar farpas._

_Depois o queixo pontudo e anguloso foi revelado, os lábios macios, o nariz fino e reto e os olhos azul-acinzentados. Ela reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar…_

_Seus olhos começaram a arder intensamente. Levando as mãos a boca, devido ao assombro, Gina sentiu lágrimas incandescentes rolarem involuntariamente._

_Aquele homem, Draco Malfoy, era ninguém menos que o seu 'Anjo Mau'. Sim, Malfoy era na verdade, Carter._

_Ele a fitou com uma expressão de questionamento, pois obviamente, não entendera o porquê das lágrimas._

_Gina não pôde deixar de notar aquele olhar, pois não perdia nenhum movimento dele, já que tinha a esperança de que ele se lembrasse dela. Porém ele pareceu levemente desconcertado como choro repentino dela. _

_ Gina constatou decepcionada que ele não se lembrava dela como Vivian Winter. Sentiu novas ganas a chorar, pois agora se arrependia imensamente por ter passado aquela noite com ele. Ela passara a noite com DRACO MALFOY!!! Queria jogar-se do penhasco que vira, próxima a casa dele, tamanha era sua vergonha e constrangimento. _

_Pensando bem, era melhor que ele não a reconhecesse… Assim poderia trabalhar em paz, sem nenhum sentimento de embaraço, ou sem sentir-se retraída ao falar-lhe sobre o que faria na sua experiência._

_ Enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas que rolaram silenciosas e tentou sorrir. Tinha que descontrair a atmosfera tensa que se instalou, pois o silencio, de certa forma, era gritante._

_ -Você não me parece tão mal quanto me disseram, Malfoy! –Gina disse tentando parecer cordial, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria tentado passar o espírito brincalhão. _

_ Pelo olhar dele, ela dissera a coisa errada. Gina xingou-se mentalmente. E seu sorriso esmaeceu-se._

_ -Weasley, pode ter certeza de que não estou feliz em recebê-la aqui. –Draco disse em um tom ríspido e desdenhoso, era estranho o fato dele não ter perdido aquele tom depois de tanto tempo após Hogwarts- Se você está aqui é porque infelizmente é a única profissional competente nessa área, mas eu preferia um elfo doméstico a você em minha casa. Ainda bem que meu pai não está tendo o desgosto de ver uma Weasley pobretona na casa do herdeiro dos Malfoy._

_ Aquilo ofendeu Gina. Onde estava a porção Carter de Malfoy? Cadê o homem gentil e interessante? Gina chegou a conclusão de que Carter, não passara de um sonho de uma noite, que Carter era perfeito demais para existir. Sentia-se frustrada, pois sempre soubera que teria dificuldades em manter um relacionamento passivo com Malfoy, mas jamais esperara encontrar-se novamente com Carter, e nem sonhara em imaginar que Carter era Malfoy. Estava difícil de digerir tudo aquilo. Gina estava nervosa, sentia seu rosto queimar, num misto de raiva e vergonha de si mesma. O sangue fervilhava em suas veias. Uma leve tontura começou a rondá-la. Ele parecia esperar uma reação a altura. E era o que faria._

_ -Escuta aqui Malfoy, você acha que estou feliz de vim para esse confim do mundo para cuidar de **voc**?! –Gina disse com um olhar que ela achou ser fuzilante, agora tremia de raiva, mas não sabia se era de si, ou de Malfoy. Estava irritada, mais por culpa dos seus sentimentos do que pelas palavras de Malfoy- Preferia estar testando minhas experiências em baratas, que são muito mais dóceis, bonitas e respeitosas do que você!_

_ Aquilo pareceu uma grande ofensa para Malfoy, pois seu rosto corou de uma forma intensa, na qual parecia que ele estava prestes a explodir._

_ -Quem você pensa que é para entrar na minha casa e me insultar?! –Malfoy disse aparentando uma raiva que Gina jamais vira no semblante de alguém antes- Você é apenas mais uma Weasley, pobre e sem graça. Diga-me, sua família ainda mora naquele antro? Ou será que ainda estão passando fome para poder juntar dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma barraca parecida com a do guarda-caças de Hogwarts?_

_ Gina viu manchas negras nublarem suas vistas, e logo em seguida sentiu sua cabeça rodar como jamais antes, como se estivesse em outro lugar, onde havia uma maresia inquietante. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, não viu mais nada, sentiu que caía._

_ A próxima coisa que viu, quando abriu os olhos novamente foi apenas o rosto preocupado de Malfoy. Piscou incrédula, e logo percebeu que o olhar não era de preocupação, e sim, um olhar de desprezo que a machucou. Soube na hora, que imaginara aquilo, já que queria tão intensamente achar em Malfoy, um sinal de Carter._

_ Ela levantou-se vagarosamente em uma cama que ela desconhecia, de quatro colunas, com um dossel azul escuro._

_ -O que aconteceu? –Gina perguntou resignada._

_ -Eu é que sei? –Malfoy respondeu num tom malcriado e ofensivo- Nós estávamos conversando e de repente você caiu. Então eu… Te trouxeram para o seu quarto._

_ -Eu não sei o que aconteceu… -Ela tentou estranhamente explicar-se, sentia que devia lhe dizer o motivo daquilo, mesmo que ela desconhecesse…_

_ -Tire o dia de folga e trabalhe somente amanhã. –Ele disse brutalmente- Eu quero resultados e pelo que parece, hoje você não está em condições._

_ Em seguida ele se retirou, deixando Gina chateada consigo mesma. Como pudera desmaiar na frente dele? Sua dignidade fora para o brejo._

_ E mais ainda… Antes uma coisa da qual não se arrependia, agora era motivo para sua cabeça dar voltas e fazer sua alma indignar-se. Então ela passou a noite com Malfoy… Com Draco Malfoy! Ela se permitira sonhar com Draco Malfoy por um mês quase que incessantemente. _

_ Subitamente lembrou-se de sua imaginação correndo solta, no iate quando vinha. Sonhara que estaria com Carter naquele lugar. Logo em seguida ouviu sua mãe falando algo com ela, no seu quarto, quando tinha nove anos:_

_ 'Minha filha, tenha cuidado com o que deseja, pois se for muito forte, seu desejo pode se realizar.'_

_ -Ah, mamãe… -Gina sussurrou para o nada- Vocês estava certa, era pra mim ter tido cuidado. Agora estou enrascada._

_ Gina passou o dia todo no quarto. A noite, um elfo domestico chamado Tobby, entrou no quarto levando uma bandeja com comida para ela. Porém ela voltou quase que intacta, já que Gina comera muito pouco._

_Logo em seguida acabou adormecendo, devido ao cansaço imposto pela viagem."_

Agora Gina fitava o nada em seu laboratório, chateada consigo mesma e com sua falta de sorte. Com tantos habitantes no planeta, por que fora envolver-se justo com Draco Malfoy?

A verdade é que Gina não podia dizer o que sentia exatamente por Malfoy. Estava dividida e perdida. Suspirou, parecendo bastante nervosa e voltou a fitar o livro e viu algo que talvez lhe fosse interessante para o caso de Malfoy… Estudou aquilo com interesse…

Hermione pousou em Paris e teve que acordar a amiga, que dormia ao seu lado.

-Ahn… Já chegamos? –Rose perguntou levemente sonolenta.

-Em Paris. –Hermione disse levantando-se, enquanto esperava a moça se recompor.

-Ah, certo! –Ela disse levantando-se num salto, parecendo ainda mais animada que no início da viagem.

-Agora nós pegaremos um táxi e iremos direto a um lugar afastado para podermos voar até Wish's Valley. –Hermione anunciou saindo do avião e sendo exposta a um leve ar fresco, da nublada Paris.

-Será que não podemos ir de trem? –Rose perguntou ao fitar o céu- Eu não quero ir voando.

-Bom, podemos ir até uma estação e perguntar se tem algum trem para Vie, que é a umas 100 milhas de Wish's Valley .

-Melhor do que voar. –Rose disse em um tom aprovativo.

Elas pegaram um táxi na frente do aeroporto e pediram para o taxista levá-las até a estação de trem. Saltaram em uma suntuosa estação aonde perguntaram a um guarda aonde localizava-se o guichê de informações.

Conseguida a informação do guarda, Rose e Hermione perguntaram a atendente se sairia algum trem para Vie. E com muita sorte, souberam que ao meio-dia sairia um trem para lá.

Já eram onze e meia. Elas se apressaram e tomaram o trem.

Fizeram uma viagem tranqüila, pois haviam pouquíssimos passageiros, entre eles um homem muito interessante, de cabelos compridos e negros, moreno, de porte atlético, que chamou a atenção de Rose. Esta sentou-se no banco da frente com o homem e os dois foram conversando. Hermione sentiu-se aborrecida, pois agora iria toda a viajem remoendo coisas do passado. Porém, ao mesmo tempo feliz pela amiga.

Esta, ao fim da viagem pediu-lhe mil desculpas. Chegaram a cidade às cinco e quinze.

As duas andaram cerca de duas milhas para fora do pequeno lugarejo.

-E agora? –Rose perguntou parecendo meio perdida- O que faremos para chegar em Wish's Valley?

-Via vassoura. –Hermione disse abrindo sua bolsa e aumentando o tamanho de sua vassoura, pois por questão de praticidade a reduzira ao tamanho de uma chave para não chamar atenção.

-Ah, você não sabe como eu _odeio_ vassouras. –Rose disse fazendo o mesmo com sua vassoura.

-Imagino que não odeie tanto quanto eu. –Hermione disse parecendo também irritada e montando na vassoura de forma desajeitada. Lembrou-se, subitamente, de todas as vezes que Rony dissera que não podiam namorar, durante os poucos momentos em que ficavam sozinhos, já que tinha que treinar como goleiro do time da Grifinória.

-Você tinha que ver que homem lindo, Hermione… -Rose começou a dizer enquanto montava sua vassoura, com ar sonhador- Ele disse que era jogador de quadribol há alguns anos atrás só que se aposentou, dá pra acreditar? Pena que ele disse que no momento não procurava ninguém. Ele disse que uma paixão antiga o impedia. Que fofo!

-Isso é ridículo! –Hermione disse voando vagarosamente, ao lado de Rose- Ele é muito bobo de jogar fora alguém como você, por causa de uma paixão antiga! –Hermione pensou por um instante e viu que aquilo era exatamente o que ela fazia, e acrescentou num sussurro para si mesma –O pior é que não é o único!

-Vamos nos apressar, Hermione. –Rose disse imprimindo velocidade em sua vassoura- Se não, nós não vamos chegar hoje.

-Tem razão! –Hermione anuiu, apressando sua vassoura de forma atrapalhada.

Depois de meia hora sem se falar, elas avistaram duas grandes montanhas, de cores bonitas, em tons marrons. Sobre ela uma vegetação densa e rica.

Voaram por cima dessas montanhas e avistaram o vale. Um rio plácido e de curta extensão, coisa de três metros, dividia o vale em dois. Do lado esquerdo ficava a casa que pertencia a Hermione e do lado direito, uma casa que ficara abandonada durante toda a infância de Hermione, porém nesse início de noite, ela estava com as luzes acesas e um tênue fumaça subia por sua chaminé.

Ela reconhecia aquela ponte, que unia os dois terrenos. Uma ponte de pedra rudimentar. Várias trepadeiras a adornavam dando um ar dócil e primaveril. Ela pulara de lá, para mergulhar no rio diversas vezes, quando menor.

A grama verdinha, tomava conta do lugar. E quando pousaram, Hermione sentiu-a roçar até os joelhos.

O céu ainda possuía alguns vestígios dos últimos raios de sol. Dando uma bela coloração ao vale. Sobre suas cabeças era um azul intenso, as nuvens pareciam pintadas a mão, em tons de rosa, dourado e púrpura, um azul marinho acima disso tudo, com pequenos pedaços de um verde-claro azulado. Os sol parecia já ter-se ido há alguns minutos atrás.

Hermione caminhou até sua casa e bateu na porta. Agora estava de volta aos dias mais felizes de sua vida infantil. Rose estava ao seu lado.

Um mulher loira, de cabelos enrolados, o rosto com os primeiros traços de desgaste, como rugas e pés-de-galinha, apareceu para atendê-la. Ela estava um pouco mais gordinha do que Hermione se lembrava. Os olhos muito azuis e intensos, porém eram os mesmo de sua infância. Ela era cerca de seis anos mais velha do que Hermione.

-Martha! –Hermione disse abraçando a amiga, contente por vê-la. Depois separando-se um pouco para fitar a amiga, no vestido rosa e florido, parecido com os que a Srª Weasley usava- Você mudou!

-Ah, Mione… -Martha disse segurando o braço da amiga e rodando-a em torno de si- E olha como você está linda!

-Ah, obrigada. –Hermione disse corando levemente, depois lembrando-se de Rose, ela acena para que ela entre- Essa é Rose, minha amiga que veio para ficar aqui comigo enquanto for necessário.

-Você não trouxe seu marido? –Martha perguntou olhando para fora a procura de alguém- Sabe, eu enderecei a carta com seu nome de solteira, por que eu nunca soube com quem você se casou.

-Eu não me casei, Martha! –Hermione disse fechando a cara.

-Eu não sabia! –Martha disse como se desculpasse-se.

-Oh, tudo bem! –Hermione respondeu fazendo um aceno com as mãos, parecendo imparcial.

-Sentem-se! –Martha convidou apontando o sofá- Marco, traga as crianças!

Na sala apareceram três pessoas, um homem com seus trinta e cinco, magro, de cabelos negros e curtos, olhos azuis-escuros e um ar bondoso. Ele trazia em seu colo um bebê lindo. Tinha os olhos tão azuis quanto os de Martha. Era loiro, devia ter um ano e sorria. Parecia um bebê de comerciais.

Ao lado deles vinha um garoto com os seus dezessete ou dezoito anos, cabelos negros e físico forte e um tanto anormal para sua idade. Tinha os olhos negros também (o que era estranho já que o jovem, não se parecia em nada com Luke, o irmão de Martha) e parecia levemente irritado.

-Olá! –O homem disse timidamente.

-Oi! –Hermione respondeu com um aceno de mão.

-Hermione, esse é o meu marido Marco. –Ela disse apontando para o homem que segurava o bebê, depois apontou o jovem- Este é Juan, meu sobrinho. E esse é o meu bebê, Ulisses.

-Você tem uma bela família. –Hermione disse sorrindo para eles, Juan pareceu mostrar-se mais feliz.

-Você veio voando? –Marco disse sem se conter, fitando incrédulo as vassouras no canto. Ele fez Hermione lembrar-se do Sr. Weasley, só que de uma forma inversa. Juan revirou os olhos –Bom, Martha me contou tudo sobre você e o seu povo, então eu realmente me sinto curioso.

-Ah, sim. –Hermione confirmou com um sorriso- Eu vim voando apesar de ter podido aparatar.

-O que é aparatar? –Marco perguntou sem poder se conter.

-Sabe, sumir aqui e aparecer onde eu desejar. –Hermione disse tentando ser simpática com o homem.

-Nossa! –Marco exclamou com enorme admiração, que surpreendeu até a própria esposa.

-Não se importe com Marco. –Martha disse olhando o marido com uma expressão severa- Ele me fez várias perguntas sobre isso e parece que ainda não está satisfeito. Juan sabe muito sobre magia, só que ele não é muito de falar sobre isso.

-Deixe Marco perguntar. –Hermione disse lembrando-se de si mesma, quando descobrira que era uma bruxa. Naquela época, ela não se contentava em saber menos que um professor.

Martha sorriu, porém algo parecia passar por sua cabeça, pois ela se perturbou bastante.

-Sabe Hermione, -Ela começou assumindo um ar sombrio- você sabe que meu pai está mal, não é?

-Sim, -Hermione respondeu ostentando um novo ar de seriedade- eu lembro-me de ter lido isso em sua carta. Como ele está?

-Mal. –Martha respondeu com os olhos começando a lacrimejarem- Ele pode morrer a qualquer instante. Está com um problema sério no coração. Se sofrer uma grande emoção, ele… Ele pode… -Martha começou a chorar e o marido veio abraçá-la, buscando consolá-la.

Por um instante, Hermione sentiu inveja da amiga, não pelo problema do pai, pois Hermione também sofrera com o acidente de carro que sofreram os seus. Mas pelo fato de que Martha tinha alguém para ampará-la em momentos difíceis como esse.

Passado algum tempo, Martha se recompôs e olhou novamente para Hermione.

-Nós recebemos uma carta de Paris hoje de manhã. –Martha disse fungando, com sua expressão séria- E as notícias não eram boas. Mesmo que você não chegasse hoje, nós partiríamos amanhã cedo. Deixaríamos Juan cuidando das coisas. Em pensar que tudo começou por causa de um susto que papai levou…

-Então vocês partem amanhã cedo. –Hermione disse como para si mesma. Hermione pensou um pouco e se questionou: _"Será que eles vão levar o filho? Não terão tempo para cuidar dessa criança!"_ Pensou por um instante. "_É, talvez eu pudesse fazer isso… Porque não? Seria uma experiência totalmente nova."_ –Vocês não preferem deixar o bebê comigo, enquanto viajam?

Martha e Marco se entreolharam pensativos.

-Não sei se seria certo! –Martha disse primeiro.

-Nós não podemos deixar todas as nossas responsabilidades em suas mãos. –Marco completou cauteloso.

-Tenho certeza de que querem deixar eles conosco. –Rose disse em um sorriso, ela ainda não tinha falado uma única palavra até esse instante, o que era bastante estranho em se tratando da Rose- Vocês não teriam tempo para ver as necessidades dele, para ver os momentos únicos que um bebê proporciona. Infelizmente meus pais ficaram relapsos comigo, e cresci sem carinho. Confiem em nós. Cuidaremos bem dele.

Hermione olhou com um misto de estranhamento e surpresa. Então finalmente lhe ocorreu, que em todos esses anos de convivência com todos os seus funcionários, por seu distanciamento, ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a vida particular deles. E agora via que Rose, em algum momento do passado precisara de um amigo. Apesar de Rose estar há um ano como sua secretária, somente agora Hermione viu-a como um ser humano comum, com seus problemas e sofrimentos. Sentiu-se mal por ter carregado toda essa dor por todos esses anos, por não ter tido um amigo com que pudesse partilhar isso tudo. Gostaria de ter ouvido os problemas dos outros também, pois assim saberia que não era a única que fora castigada pela vida injustamente. Talvez já tivesse superado tudo, talvez já pudesse olhar um velho álbum de fotos sem derramar uma única lágrima, se tivesse contado com a ajuda de um amigo antes.

Hermione podia perceber que nesse momento, uma barreira dentro de seu coração estava ruindo, pouco-a-pouco, sumindo. É claro, que sempre ficariam vestígios, uma ferida muito profunda sempre deixa uma cicatriz. Se um dia estivesse na rua e visse Harry ou Rony, não passaria para a calçada oposta, como faria antes. Mas daria um educado "_Oi!_".

Era a hora de deixar todas as mágoas antigas para trás. Chegara o momento de se reciclar, rever os conceitos de sua vida.

Fora necessário estar a milhares de milhas de casa para poder ver o quão errado estavam todos esses sentimentos. E agora sabia que Wish's Valley era o lugar que a ajudaria a se livrar de tudo isso…

-Hermione… -Rose a chamava gentilmente, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-Oh, desculpem-me! –Hermione disse aprumando-se no sofá- Acabei me distraindo em meio a pensamentos.

-Eu estava dizendo que nós poderíamos cuidar do Ulisses sem problema algum. –Ela disse a Hermione com uma expressão de extrema paciência.

-Claro que podemos. –Hermione respondeu num sorriso encorajador- Vamos dar o melhor de nós, para cuidar dele.

-Estamos acostumadas a situações de emergência. –Rose garantiu- Enfrentamos crises piores. Apesar de eu não estar lá na época do Você-Sabe-Quem, também já nos confrontamos com crises semelhantes.

Rose parecia ter dito a coisa errada, pois a simples menção de Você-Sabe-Quem, Martha e Marco ficaram vermelhos, parecendo bem aflitos com aquilo.

-Fiquem tranqüilos! –Hermione disse tentando acalmá-los- Nós cuidaremos bem dele. Espero que fiquem sossegados, pois Ulisses será muito bem tratado. Dou-lhes a minha palavra.

-Sendo assim, eu o deixarei! –Martha anunciou finalmente- Esta noite escreverei uma lista de instruções e amanhã passarei a vocês.

-Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar no que precisar. –Juan anunciou com um sorriso gentil e muito bonito, voltado para Hermione pelo que ela percebeu.

-Toda a ajuda será bem-vinda, Juan. –Hermione disse retribuindo um sorriso gentil.

-Porquê vocês não sobem e tomam um banho antes do jantar ficar pronto? –Martha sugeriu as duas.

-"tima idéia! –Hermione disse levantando-se.

-Eu arrumei o seu antigo quarto hoje de manhã. –Martha disse suavemente- Mas não mexi em seu pertences. Ninguém mexe neles há muitos anos.

-Ah, obrigada Martha! –Hermione disse num sorriso.

-Rose, siga Hermione, o seu quarto é em frente ao dela. –Martha disse enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-Obrigada! –Agradeceu Rose.

Hermione e Rose subiram para seus respectivos quartos. Rose fora tagarelando até o corredor sobre como seria bom cuidar dos meninos.

Hermione apenas dizia "Ah,sim!" "Ah han!" e coisas tão vagas quanto essas.

Entrou rapidamente em seu quarto, dizendo a Rose que realmente precisava tomar banho.

O quarto estava exatamente como deixara há mais de doze anos atrás. A cama de quatro colunas de casal, estava com uma colcha de rendas rosa, com um desenho de uma menininha com um cesto cheio de flores no meio, os criados mudos sustentando um abajur cada, ainda estavam lá, em perfeitas condições. Isso tudo estava em frente a janela. O dossel fora retirado, por algum motivo que Hermione desconhecia.

A escrivaninha estava próxima a porta, colada na parede, em cima dessa ficava uma estantes de livros improvisadas, cheias de livros sobre contos infantis e coisas do gênero, apesar de muitos livros serem sobre matemática, já que Hermione sempre fora muito curiosa.

O pequeno banheiro ficava numa porta próxima ao lado direito de sua cama. Tendo facilitado muitas vezes durante a noite a corrida de Hermione até o banheiro, quando pequena.

Do lado esquerdo da cama ficava uma porta que dava até uma sacada, nos fundos da casa. Por noites infindáveis, ela ficara ali admirando as estrelas e sonhando com um príncipe encantado, que entrava em seu quarto pela sacada. Hermione riu-se daquele sonho bobo de menina, mas no fundo de seu coração esse desejo ainda jazia escondido pela razão, que fazia questão de desacreditá-la desses sonhos de menina.

Na parede da porta da sacada, ficava também o grande armário de roupas. Ela abriu-o e viu o vazio, a não ser por alguns caderninhos, que foram totalmente escritos por ela. Denominados diários.

Ela pegou o último deles e admirou-o por um instante. Depois levou-o até sua cama e deixou-o lá, para relê-los antes de dormir. Pegou sua pequena bolsa e tirou uma mala de viagem do tamanho de agenda. Aumentou-a de tamanho e abriu-a sobre a cama. Pegou a varinha e começou a arrumar seu armário com as roupas. Deixou apenas uma muda: o vestido cor de água que usara a muitos anos atrás na noite de Natal, quando Harry fora a seu apartamento. Era hora, de superar, o vestido ainda estava em bom estado, pois depois daquele dia, jamais o usara novamente.

Dessa noite em diante, Hermione seria o que ela realmente era. Nada mais de atitudes medidas, não iria mais esconder suas emoções. Era hora de voltar a ser a antiga Hermione Granger, era hora de ter sua identidade de volta.

Freedom: Queria agradecer a Isis, que está betando a fic e dando bons conselhos. Agradecer a Lucy e a Pri, que foram as primeiras a ouvir essa história. A Camilla, my best friend, que chegou outro dia aqui em casa e acabou lendo a fic, a Rê, que tem me dado uma enorme força, a Gabi, que fica discutindo comigo sobre a fic. A ML, que me mandou um e-mail dando a maior força. Um abraço a Beauty Cat, minha prima, que tem me mandado um e-mail semanalmente perguntando sobre a fic. E a Lary Potter, que também andou indagando-me sobre a fic.

Fairy: Meu Deus, encurta isso, Fighter. Ah, e agradece aos leitores, né? Eles são obrigados a te agüentar.

Fighter: Obrigada, aos leitores. Escrevam para ou então clique naquele botãozinho... Eu não mordo, não! Bem. infelizmente alguém já usa o e-mail Freedom Fighter, então coloquei no nome daquela coisa. Enviem opiniões, sugestões, criticas em geral. Ah, os próximos capítulos serão mais voltados para Mione e os seguintes a esses serão voltados para Gina, ok? Mas não deixem de ler os capítulos seguintes, pois as dicas do desfecho final já aparecem. Inclusive nesse capítulo… Esperem qualquer coisa dessa minha mente louca. E eu prometo que os próximos caps vão ser maiores... Se bem, que este cap está em tamanho aceitável...


	6. 5 Lembranças Sombrias e Lágrimas de Dor

Capítulo Cinco

Lembranças Sombrias e Lágrimas de Dor

Hermione pôs o vestido que separara após o banho e desceu.

Todos estavam sentados, parecia que apenas a esperavam. Hermione sentou-se na ponta da mesa retangular, já que as demais cadeiras estavam ocupadas.

A direita de Hermione, estavam Juan e Rose. A sua esquerda estavam Ulisses, numa cadeira especial para crianças, e Martha, tentando alimentá-lo. Na ponta oposta, Marco estava sentado.

Na mesa havia uma travessa com Boubilabaise, pudim de carne, macarrão e pizza. Hermione achou engraçada aquela diversidade cultural culinária.

-Resolvi fazer um pouquinho de tudo, já que Rose é inglesa e pode estranhar um pouco a culinária francesa. –Martha explicou com um sorriso, como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Mione- Juan, você faz a oração?

Juan corou ao ser chamado e sua expressão dizia que não queria fazer a tal oração, porém sob o olhar imperativo da tia, ele levantou-se de seu lugar.

-Meu bom Deus, abençoe essa comida, tão maravilhosa e tão sagrada. –Ele disse em um tom entediado, parecia ter decorado aquilo, pois não sentia emoção alguma em recitar tais palavras- Que todas as pessoas no mundo possam ter tanto para comer quanto nós.

-Amém. –disseram todos em uníssono.

Hermione pegou um pouquinho de cada coisa. Enquanto comia, ouvia a conversa entre Marco e Rose.

-Juan é um bruxo formado. –Marco dizia a Rose com o peito estufando de orgulho- Formou-se em junho do ano passado em Beauxbatons. Está trabalhando no Ministério da Magia, apesar de estar fazendo testes para o quadribol. Ele é um excelente artilheiro, não é filho?

-Eu não diria excelente, pois ainda tenho muito para aprender. –Juan disse corando, porém assumindo uma frieza da qual Hermione não sabia de onde vinha- Existem muitos jogadores melhor que eu.

-Eu conheci o melhor apanhador que já existiu. –Hermione disse para Juan num tom forçadamente calmo- Ele jogou pela seleção da Inglaterra, porém teve uma curta carreira, pois resolveu trabalhar com coisas que ele considerava mais importante.

-Quem é esse jogador? –Juan perguntou tentando esconder sua curiosidade sem sucesso.

-Harry Potter. –Hermione respondeu com um tom um pouco mais alto do que pretendera. Desviou o olhar de Juan e voltou a encarar o prato. Tinha plena consciência de que todos a olhavam, com a exceção de Ulisses, que fazia uma bela bagunça com sua papinha. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Juan- Bons tempos, o da escola. Harry, Rony e eu, juntos nos metíamos nas maiores confusões. E foi assim que fomos parar no covil de Voldemort, durante o nosso sétimo ano. –Hermione disse tentando sustentar seu ar digno. Nunca havia comentado nada sobre isso a não ser com Harry e Rony. Via a curiosidade queimando nos olhos de cada um naquela mesa. Não tinha como fugir. Iria contar, precisava desabafar depois de tantos anos. Às vezes, Hermione ainda tinha pesadelos com todos os horrores que experimentara. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, e começou.__

_ "Era nosso sétimos ano. Época de NIEM's, e os professores estavam cobrando demais de suas turmas especiais, pois aqueles exames decidiriam nossas vidas. E eu, como meus amigos, decidi ser auror. A verdade é que em todos os exames que eu prestei para os NOM's eu obtive as notas máximas, então poderia escolher qualquer profissão que eu quisesse. Mas em meio a tantas confusões em que eu me metia, acabei tomando um certo gosto pelo perigo._

_ Dumbledore sabia que era impossível nos afastar de confusões, ainda mais depois que Harry soubera da tal profecia. Você a conhecem, não é? Vários livros de História da Magia depois da morte de Voldemort revelaram-na aos bruxos. _–Todos menearam a cabeça em sinal positivo-_ Então o Prof. Dumbledore resolveu que nós três deveríamos ter aulas extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Todas as noites de terça e quinta-feira, nós recebíamos a visita de um auror especializado em um dos diversos campos da magia. Por vezes, o próprio Dumbledore nos dava aulas. A Armada de Dumbledore voltou com força total com a ajuda dos professores, ao entardecer de todas as sextas-feiras. Mas ainda assim nós três ajudávamos Lupin e Flitwick a dar as aulas, pois sabíamos o que esperava esses alunos lá fora. _

_ Aquele ritmo era bastante desgastante, se fosse somado as tarefas que os professores nos passavam e aos meus deveres de Monitora Chefe. Eu nunca fui tão pressionada antes. Somente Harry parecia estar mais sobrecarregado que eu, pois ainda tinha o treino de Quadribol, já que era o capitão do time, às quartas e sábados. Ele sim, parecia que ia pirar. Porém ele não reclamava, pois pensava que daquela forma ele jamais teria pesadelos, já que chegava muito cansado para tal. Só que a coisa não foi bem assim. Apesar de Dumbledore estar dando-nos aulas de oclumência, Harry, às vezes, tinha contato com a mente de Voldemort._

_ Em meados de Abril, alunos sumiam. Nós sabíamos que tinha um grupo de Comensais da Morte infiltrados na escola, só que não podíamos provar quem eram. Todos na escola suspeitavam que Malfoy era o líder desse grupo, mas todas as vítimas sumiam sem deixar qualquer pista. Ou melhor, apenas uma pista, a Marca Negra sobre os locais onde desapareciam. Sempre próximas aos arredores da Floresta Proibida._

_ Nós três, resolvemos procurar Firenze, o centauro que dividia o cargo de professor de Adivinhação com Trelawney. Imaginamos que talvez ele soubesse algo, esse só dizia que Marte estava brilhante e que o embate final estava próximo. Harry ficou bastante nervoso com essas últimas palavras, mas sentia-se preparado. Harry estava quase tão poderoso quanto Dumbledore, era estranho ver tanto poder emanando do meu melhor amigo, ele não parecia mais o antigo Harry que eu conheci, ele estava mais decidido e obstinado. Ele havia se transformado, depois da morte do padrinho._

_ Pensamos que Aragogue ou mesmo Groupe, o irmão do guarda-caças Hagrid, tivessem visto algo. Então nos dirigimos até a cabana de Hagrid. Ele disse que havia perguntado a Aragogue, e ele apenas disse para que Hagrid não insistisse nessa história, pois seus filhos disseram que escutaram homens encapuzados levando as pessoas sob capas da invisibilidade para dentro da árvore. –_Hermione tomara o cuidado de não revelar o que era Aragogue, pois não queria meter Hagrid em apuros- _Groupe não falava muito bem o inglês, mas ficou claro que ele encontrara um Comensal, já que uma capa negra de Comensal estava pendurada em uma árvore próxima. _–Hermione também omitiu o fato da capa estar rasgada e que apenas jazia um esqueleto perto de Groupe, mostrando que ele tivera um belo jantar-_ Quando voltávamos para o Salão Comunal, a Profª McGonnagall, atual diretora de Hogwarts, chamou Harry e contou-o que Cho Chang (que ficara na escola para fazer um estágio em transformações), namorada dele, também sumira._

_ Harry não dizia nada. Era incrível a capacidade que ele possuía de sofrer calado. Ele se sufocava com tanta dor. Nós tentávamos conversar com ele, porém com a pouca abertura que tínhamos em relação a sentimentos, muitas vezes ele saía de perto da gente, para não tocar no assunto._

_ Eu pensei um pouco mais sobre o que Hagrid nos contara. E lembrei-me da passagem do Salgueiro Lutador._

_ Tentei contar a Harry, mas das poucas vezes que ficávamos a sós com ele, algo interferia. Pensei em falar com Rony, num dia enquanto namorávamos em uma sala vaga. Tentei dizer a ele, mas ele queria apenas aproveitar o momento em que ficávamos a sós. E eu briguei com ele por isso. Lembro-me de ter-lhe dito que se quisesse uma namorada que não pensasse e não soubesse falar, que procurasse um trasgo. Já passava das onze e meia de sábado. Eu corria pelos corredores, sem medo de ser pega por Filch ou aquela gata nojenta. Só que eu acabei esbarrando em alguém no corredor. Vi uma mão estendida para me ajudar e dei de cara com Harry, nas suas vestes de quadribol, pingando suor por todos os lados. Eu aceitei a ajuda dele, não o tinha visto durante todo o sábado, já que passei ele todo enfurnada na biblioteca. E a noite eu apenas entrei no salão Comunal e me afundei em um livro sobre legilimência, pois estava determinada a aprender aquilo. _

_ Ele me disse que me procurou durante todo o dia. _

_ -Porque não me procurou na biblioteca? –Eu perguntei encarando-o séria._

_ -Como eu sou tonto! –Ele apenas respondeu._

_ -O que há de tão urgente que você quer me dizer? –A curiosidade àquela hora já estava me consumindo._

_ -Aqui não! –Ele respondeu e me puxou até o sétimo andar, na sala precisa. Enquanto andamos ele não disse nada, apenas me olhava preocupado._

_ A sala tomou a forma do salão comunal da Grifinória, só que com um ar muito mais reservado, já que não havia aluno algum._

_ -Eu tive mais uma visão. –Ele me disse de repente. Eu fiquei preocupada, pois a muito tempo que ele não tinha essas visões._

_ -E o que era? –Eu perguntei temerosa, mas ainda assim, curiosa._

_ -Eles estão atrás de você! –Harry me disse sem olhar nos meus olhos._

_ -O quê?! -perguntei sem entender. Olhei para Harry pensando que era brincadeira, pelo seu semblante eu vi que não tinha nada de brincadeira- Por quê eu?_

_ -Eles ficaram bastante irritados quando eu não fui atrás de Cho. –Harry respondeu com uma fúria contida em seus olhos. Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, jamais teria identificado aquele brilho- E eles pensam que você seria a isca perfeita, por ser minha melhor amiga. Eles têm planos para você, mas eu não sei quais são…_

_ -Eu não sou. –Eu simplesmente disse me lembrando do quanto ele era fechado._

_ -Como disse? –ele perguntou-me parecendo não entender._

_ -Eu não sou sua melhor amiga. –eu disse me sentindo mal. Eu tinha acabado de brigar com Rony e agora Harry vinha me dizer que eu era uma isca perfeita por ser sua suposta melhor amiga. Sendo que mal dizia-me quando algo ia bem ou mal- Melhores amigos confiam uns nos outros, melhores amigos contam para o outro o que o aflige. E sinceramente, isso não vem acontecendo conosco. Eu sou simplesmente uma colega que te ajuda nos deveres, em aventuras e na A D. Não sei como alguém pode definir uma relação tão estritamente profissional a uma coisa tão maravilhosa, que é o papel de melhor amigo. E quer saber de uma coisa, se eu sumir, não precisa ir atrás. Nem você, nem o Rony. Os dois são farinha do mesmo saco._

_ Eu me levantei e quase sai, se Harry não tivesse me impedido". _–Hermione parou e suspirou. Olhou para Ulisses. Esse parecia querer chamar atenção para si, pois jogou sua papinha toda na parede. Hermione pegou-o no colo e começou a limpá-lo. Os outros na mesa, pareciam desligados, queriam apenas ouvir mais sobre a história. Hermione lembrou-se do que seguiu. Porém jamais contaria aquilo para aquele público. Harry tinha puxado-a e beijado-aFoi o primeiro beijo deles. Ela não havia traído Rony, já que terminara com ele a cinco minutosantes. Lembrou-se do quanto fora maravilhoso. E lembrou-se de Harry dizendo que concordava com ela, já que sempre ouve algo maior que amizade entre eles. Hermione soltou-se dele e disse que aquilo não podia existir, já que amava Rony. E saiu correndo. Lembrou-se de como aquele beijo maravilhoso, ficou em sua mente durante dias. Porém, quando voltou com Rony se esquecera completamente de tudo o que Harry lhe dissera e vivera absolutamente feliz com Rony, durante os tempos de escola. Nunca soube porque não se lembrara daquilo na época em que Harry a beijara no seu apartamento, antes de brigar definitivamente com Rony.

Então olhou novamente para seu público, que aguardava impaciente, que ela terminasse de limpar Ulisses. Ela pensou em inventar o que poderia ter acontecido se Harry não a tivesse beijado- "_Ele disse que talvez eu estivesse certa, e que ele passaria a nos contar mais sobre ele. Mas eu estava irritada demais, e o meu lado psicológico estava balançado, por brigar tanto e saber que eu seria a próxima vítima._

_ Corri o máximo que pude e acho que tive sorte por não ser pega. Entrei na torre ofegante, mas nem por isso deixei de correr. Subi as escadas do dormitório e tentei dormir. A verdade é que eu acabei virando a noite, estava muito preocupada. Eu era a única que sabia que tinha algo no Salgueiro Lutador. E eu teria que verificar aquilo sozinha. Mas como? Se eu fosse, sei que seria pega. Eu teria que tomar cuidado. _

_Foi quando outra idéia me ocorreu, mas inegavelmente eu precisava da ajuda de Rony e Harry._

_Pensei um pouco e decidi que os esperaria vir me pedir desculpas. Então finalmente, perto das quatro horas da manhã, eu fui sentindo meu corpo pesar e acabei por dormi. _

_Acordei às oito, com o barulho de movimento no dormitório ou talvez pela dor no meu braço direito. Pessoas pareciam me cercar. Eu ouvia burburinhos de vozes femininas ao meu redor. Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados. Eu os abri, e imediatamente senti-me tonta. Levantei a cabeça ligeiramente e olhei para o meu braço. Tinha um corte bem profundo e feio. O sangue ainda escorria. Minha cama estava toda suja. Tentei gritar, mas não encontrei nem ao menos um fio de voz. Como eu não senti aquilo eu nunca soube, mas doía muito. O dossel estava rasgado. As menina ainda de pijamas me cercavam. Todas horrorizadas. Eu podia ouvir apenas murmúrios ao longe, ninguém se aproximava para me ajudar. Tentei ficar em pé. E consegui, só que o que eu vi no chão, não me animou. Havia símbolos estranhos, em uma língua estranha, ao redor da minha cama. Mais uma vez eu não consegui gritar. Lágrimas de dor escorriam pelos meus olhos. Minha visão estava turva e minha cabeça girava. Então não vi mais nada. _

_ Acordei na enfermaria. Meu braço estava perfeito de novo. McGonnagall, Dumbledore, Rony e Harry estavam ao redor da minha cama. Eu tentava falar, mas minha voz não saía. Eu apenas mexia os lábios, como se me fosse impossível formar palavras. Todos me olhavam como se eu fosse louca. Vi que era inútil falar. Então dei alguns toques em minha garganta, tentando demonstrar que eu não conseguia falar. Dumbledore pareceu entender. Então ele conjurou um pergaminho, tinteiro e pena e perguntou-me se eu podia escrever o que aconteceu. Eu acenei positivamente._

_ Contei que virei a noite e que senti sono apenas quando o dia se aproximava e contei que eu acordei naquele estado e que não havia sentido nada._

_ Dumbledore disse que o rastro do meu sangue ia até a janela, e que Hagrid vira uma vassoura pairando sozinha em uma das janelas da torre por volta das cinco da manhã._

_ Eu perguntei, pelo pergaminho, como ninguém ouviu meu grito? Ele respondeu que talvez o atacante tenha colocado esse feitiço de perda de voz justamente por isso. E disse que eu tinha fortes vestígios de magia negra. Eu estava assustada e pensei mesmo em me matar. Seria um tormento conviver com aquilo. Não gostava de ser caçada com a um animal indefeso._

_ Eu perguntei se ficaria boa de novo. Dumbledore disse que talvez eu tivesse uma chance, mas que não era muito certo. E eu, sem pudor algum, chorei na frente deles. Estava desesperada. Dumbledore pediu que eu me acalmasse e depois pediu para que os meninos ficassem comigo._

_ Eles me pediram desculpas. Eu as aceitei e comecei a escrever no papel o que sabia sobre o salgueiro. Tinha que superar aquilo, ser forte e pôr meu plano em prática._

_ -E o que nós vamos fazer? –Rony perguntou parecendo tão perdido quanto eu._

_ Eu voltei a rabiscar meu plano no papel. Escrevi que podíamos usar Veritasserium em Malfoy e forçá-lo a falar. E para que não fôssemos denunciados, que poderíamos usar a poção Polissuco. Eles me olharam incrédulos, eu apenas dei de ombros._

_ -Poderíamos ir até o Salgueiro na capa de invisibilidade do meu pai. –Harry disse em um sussurro para nós._

_ 'Vai, seu maluco! E se tiver um lobisomem guardando a casa dos gritos? Você vai para o território inimigo sem saber o que vai enfrentar?' –Eu escrevi descrente para Harry._

_ -A Mione está certa. –Rony disse concordando comigo. _

_ -Mas como você vai fazer a poção presa aqui dentro? –Harry me questionou._

_ 'Façam vocês mesmos, vocês estão no sétimo ano. E Hermione não vai estar sempre disponível para ajudar vocês. Estão pensando o quê?'_

_ Harry e Rony ficaram sem graça._

_ -Está certo! –Harry disse um tanto contrafeito- E cuido da poção e Rony vai cuidar de pegar os ingredientes._

_ 'E o Veritasserium.' –acrescentei._

_ -Mas e quanto ao livro da seção reservada? –Rony lembrou-se._

_ 'Eu anotei a fórmula na minha agenda, pois sabia que um dia ia precisar. Está dentro da minha mochila' –escrevi rapidamente._

_ -Podemos pedir a Gina para pegar para gente. –Rony disse levantando e despedindo-se de mim."_

Hermione suspirou novamente. O que se seguira era mais uma vez a sua história com Harry. Harry dissera que não pediria desculpas por amá-la. E ela sugeriu que os dois esquecessem o beijo e que agissem apenas como amigos. Ele concordara, mas com uma condição: Que ela lhe desse um último beijo. Só que ele concluiu dizendo que não cobraria agora. Hermione viu que a historia estava se estendendo demais. Resolveu terminar de contar logo essa parte de preparação e contar como tudo terminou.

_ "Eles pegaram a minha agenda, e até hoje desconfio que eles leram mais do que era para ler. Rony freqüentemente me perguntava se ele beijava melhor do que Vitor Krum. Eu respondia que não, pois era sempre engraçado vê-lo irritado._

_ Os aurores descobriram uma forma de retirar aquele maldito feitiço de mim. E eu saí de lá, cerca de vinte dias depois. Fui procura os meninos no banheiro da Murta, e os encontrei lá. Assumi o trabalho e terminei a poção com Harry me passando as instruções, sobre o que já havia sido feito._

_ Ao fim de uma semana tudo já estava pronto. Nós tínhamos o Veritasserium em mãos e já podíamos agir._

_ Eu andei maquinando uma boa oportunidade e a achei. No café da manhã de sábado seria perfeito, pois teria visita a Hogsmead e poderíamos conversar com ele mais reservadamente. Eu tive a idéia de fazer como Bartô Crouch Júnior fazia, levar a poção dentro de nossos bolsos, cerca de mais duas doses para cada._

_Eu consegui uns fios de cabelo de Parkinson, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar no ataque a uma igreja trouxa feito por ela, não? –_Eles confirmaram._ Não foi difícil, eu só tive que grudar um chiclete no cabelos dela e fingir que tentava ajudá-la a tirar, por ser algo que uma Monitora Chefe deveria fazer._

_ Harry e Rony tiveram mais facilidade, pois estuporaram Crabble e Goyle pelas costas depois do jantar de sexta-feira e o levarão até o armário que some, pegando os fios de cabelos deles. Se eles tivessem sorte, Crabble e Goyle só sairiam daquele armário daqui a um mês._

_ Nós tomamos a poção antes da visita, e eu dei uma poção do sono para Pansy Parkinson. Ela achou um chocolate que imitava um batom no corredor das masmorras e o comeu. Eu a prendi dentro de uma armadura, com um feitiço para que a armadura ficasse colada e não desmontasse sob o peso dela, ainda tive o trabalho de colocar um feitiço de isolamento acústico, para que ninguém a soltasse antes do tempo._

_ E nós três saímos atrás de Malfoy. O achamos no Três Vassouras. Ele esperava a Crabble (o Rony) e Goyle (o Harry), mas não a mim._

_ -O que quer comigo, Parkinson? –Ele me perguntou quando sentamos, sem cerimônia na mesa dele, tentando parecer muito natural- Já fiz a minha parte no plano! O mestre está satisfeito comigo._

_ O que eu diria? Eu precisava dizer algo, então lembrei do livro que eu vinha lendo. Essa era a hora de praticar legilimência._

_ -Legilimens! –Eu sussurrei para minha varinha debaixo da mesa, apontada para os joelhos de Malfoy._

_Via cenas e mais cenas de sua infância, então me concentrei, pedindo para ver mais sobre a associação com o mau. Eu o vi com Voldemort, porém esse não fizera a Marca Negra em nenhum dos presentes: Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, Zabine, Flint e um jovem Borgin. Perto de Voldemort, havia uma jovem que eu não pude identificar._

_ Em outra cena vi Malfoy discutindo com Parkinson, pois recusara-se a entrar na Torre da Grifinória e me silenciar. Vi Parkinson dizendo a ele que eu sabia demais, pois ouvira uma conversa minha com Harry._

_ Eu os vi tramando pegar Luna Lovegood, naquela noite. O trabalho seria feito por Borgin, para que mostrasse seu valor ao mestre, já que tinha apenas 13 anos. Também os vi falando sobre a minha recuperação e que o plano fora frustrado. E que da próxima seria pra valer. Desfiz o feitiço, pois Malfoy me perceberia em sua mente._

_ -Não, Malfoy. –Eu respondi tentado não parecer tão chocada e apenas fria- Vim saber sobre o que devemos fazer. O mestre não me mandou instrução alguma. A não ser pelo serviço com Lovegood. _

_ -Vocês sabem, esperaremos Borgin aparecer com Lovegood no Salgueiro Lutador, como fizemos com os outros. –Draco disse parecendo entediado- Depois é só esperar Pettigrew e a Nojentinha, já que eles sempre vem buscar as vítimas. Dessa vez Hogwarts vai fechar e muitos Sangues-Ruins e amantes de trouxas vão sofrer as conseqüências. E a Granger vai estar vulnerável. Ela não vai escapar da gente depois do susto que a Nojentinha deu nela._

_ -Mas por quê tanta implicância com a Granger? –Goyle (Harry) perguntou tentando fazer a cara mais idiota do mundo. Eu me esforcei para não rir._

_ -Você é mesmo muito lento, Goyle. –Malfoy respondeu olhando-o com um ar de desprezo- Você sabe que Pansy ouviu a conversa do Potter e a Granger outro dia na Sala Precisa. Lembra-se que ela estava esperando por nós e quando os viu entrar, foi transformada em uma poltrona? O Mestre agora sabe que Potter e Granger são grandes 'amigos', e isso explica o porquê de Potter não ter ido atrás da namoradinha. O Mestre já a queria antes, já que aquela Sangue-ruim é tão esperta. Ela poderia ajudar, se fosse controlada. Mas depois que Pansy relatou o que ouviu e viu, o Mestre mostrou-se mais interessado em trocar Granger pela Nojentinha, pois poderia manipular Potter. _

_ Eu acho que doeria menos se tivesse levado um soco. Rony olhou para mim sem compreender, mas eu me sentia culpada. Ainda mais depois de termos voltado e Rony me pedido em casamento. _

_ -Odiei ser poltrona. –eu disse tentando parecer engraçada, para desviar a atenção de Harry e Rony daquilo- Eu não gosto de ficar nem a dez milhas de Sangues-ruins, e depois que a Granger sentou em mim tive que me desinfetar._

_ Malfoy riu._

_ -Vamos pegá-la em breve. –Malfoy disse sorrindo- É só aguardar as ordens do Mestre. A Nojentinha faz questão de torturá-la pessoalmente. Não me surpreenderia se ela mesma viesse fazer o serviço._

_ Nós nos entreolhamos. Quem era a tal 'Nojentinha'? Nós tomamos um pouco mais da poção, pois o efeito terminava._

_ Malfoy puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de mim, e passou o braço pelas minhas costas me abraçando. Crabble (Rony) o olhou com uma fúria mal-contida, que, por sorte, Malfoy não percebeu. _

_ -E então Pansy, porque não vamos para aquele quarto do Salgueiro comemorar a ruína da Granger? –Malfoy perguntou-me, eu fiquei vermelha e levantei sem me controlar._

_ -O quê você pensa que sou?! –eu disse furiosa- Você nunca vai me tocar, entendeu? -E saí furiosa. Ainda pude ouvir Malfoy perguntando a Harry e Rony:_

_ -O quê deu nela? Ela nunca se recusou a um pedido meu!_

_ Eu tive a idéia brilhante de gravar a conversa, com meu gravado portátil. Ele não funcionava em Hogwarts, mas funcionava perfeitamente em Hogsmead._

_ Pensei em torná-lo encantado, já que dessa forma poderia funcionar, por ter se tornado um artefato mágico. E foi o que fiz, mesmo sabendo que era proibido. Agora ele não precisa mais de pilha._

_ Esperei Rony e Harry saírem para que pudéssemos voltar para a escola. Depois de cerca de quinze minutos, eu os encontrei nos portões da escola._

_ -Conseguiram arrancar mais alguma coisa dele? –perguntei curiosa._

_ -Mais nada. –Rony disse fazendo uma careta no rosto de Crabble- Ele ficou falando das suas conquistas no campo afetivo. Só mesmo aqueles idiotas para acreditarem em tantas mentiras._

_ -O quê faremos? –Harry perguntou parecendo perdido._

_ -Comunicar ao Prof. Dumbledore sobre o que ouvimos. –Eu disse caminhando rumo a escola._

_ -Mas não temos provas do que dissemos… -Rony disse-me parecendo bastante chateado- Não vão acreditar na gente._

_ -Claro que temos. –Eu disse mostrando o gravador._

_ Harry me olhou numa mistura de alegria e incredulidade._

_ -Mione, você é um gênio. –Harry me disse. Por um instante pareceu pensativo, para depois me disparar uma pergunta- Mas como você sabia do rapto de Luna?_

_ -Não contem a ninguém, -Eu disse baixando a voz- mas eu andei praticando legilimência e usei em Malfoy hoje. _

_ Harry me olhava incrédulo. Parecia querer me abraçar._

_ -Escutem, o que vocês disseram a Malfoy para sumirem de perto dele? –perguntei preocupada, pois havia esquecido de explicar uma parte do plano._

_ -Nós dissemos que íamos até a Dedos-de-Mel. –Rony respondeu, com uma expressão interrogativa._

_ -"timo! –respondi satisfeita- Crabble e Goyle, poderiam ser um problema para nós. Vamos mandar um recado avisando Malfoy que Crabble e Goyle não vão aparecer no Salgueiro, pois estão na ala-hospitalar, com problemas intestinais. Mas eu preciso de uma desculpa convincente para Parkinson, porque se Malfoy se encontrar com ela, e Parkinson disser que nunca esteve no Três Vassouras, o nosso plano acaba._

_ -Por que não nos disse que esse plano tinha tantos furos assim? –Rony perguntou-me mal-humorado._

_ -Porque se contasse vocês não aceitariam. –Eu disse sorrindo ironicamente para Rony, mas tive uma súbita idéia- Parkinson vai._

_ -Como?! –Harry e Rony me perguntaram céticos._

_ -Nós poderíamos alterar a memória dela, mas parcialmente e colocarmos em sua cabeça que ela esteve no Três Vassouras e brigou com Malfoy. Também diremos que foi ela quem levou Crabble e Goyle até a enfermaria. –eu disse com uma expressão neutra._

_ -Mas você sabe como aplicar esse feitiço? –Rony me perguntou._

_ -Claro, ou você não se lembra quando usei em você, quando você esqueceu o dia do nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro? –Eu perguntei com um sorriso maroto._

_ -Então é por isso que o dia 17 de dezembro não me sai da cabeça. –Rony disse com uma expressão engraçada no rosto de Crabble. Eu ri maliciosamente._

_ Nós fomos até o local onde eu escondera Pansy, e eu retirei-a de dentro da armadura. Ela quase gritou quando me viu, pois eu ainda estava como ela. Eu usei o feitiço e relatei tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu disse que era sua consciência e a boba acreditou. Rony e Harry morreram de rir do lugar onde estavam escondidos._

_ Só deu tempo de sair de perto da Pansy, para que o efeito passasse. _

_ Rony e Harry ficaram comentando o quanto Pansy era tonta por ter acreditado em tudo. Eu não agüentei e ri com eles._

_ Fomos a sala da Profª Minerva e pedimos para ver Dumbledore urgentemente, pois o destino de outro aluno estava em risco._

_ A Profª Minerva nem contestou e nos levou até ele._

_ Logo estávamos no escritório do Prof. Dumbledore._

_ -Professor, temos provas de que tentarão capturar Luna Lovegood essa noite. –Harry disparou sobre o olhar atento do professor. Este, se mostrou bastante preocupado.- Também temos provas de que tem pessoas a serviço de Voldemort na escola._

_ -Eu preciso ver e averiguar isso, Harry. –O Prof. Dumbledore respondeu com seus olhos azuis faiscando._

_ Eu peguei o gravador e voltei a fita. Logo, liguei para Dumbledore ouvir._

_Depois que terminou, ele ficou ainda mais sério e olhou para a Profª McGonnagall._

_ -As vozes são de Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabble e Goyle, professor. –Eu disse deixando meu gravador sobre a mesa._

_ -Eu não vou perguntar como vocês conseguiram essas provas, pois tenho certeza de que passaram por umas cem regras do regulamento. –Dumbledore disse sob um olhar inquisitivo e ao mesmo tempo divertido- Mas isso deve ser comunicado aos aurores agora._

_ Dumbledore escrevia algo rapidamente, depois despachou Fawkes._

_ Em pouco tempo,vários aurores estavam ali._

_ -O que temos, Alvo? –Olho-Tonto Moody perguntou parecendo-me bastante sagaz._

_ -Uma informação muito importante. –Dumbledore disse pegando o gravador de cima de sua mesa- Ouçam._

_ Depois de alguns minutos, eles pareciam bastante extasiados. _

_ -Quem conseguiu tamanha preciosidade? –Olho-Tonto perguntou parecendo muito feliz._

_ -Os Srs Potter, Weasley e Srtª Granger. –Dumbledore respondeu nos apontando, e eles finalmente pareceram nos notar._

_ -Como vocês conseguiram essa prova tão importante? –Tonks perguntou-nos parecendo curiosa._

_ -Com inteligência. –respondi, recebendo um grande sorriso de Moody e Tonks._

_ -Sei que optou por ser auror, Granger. –Olho-Tonto me disse e eu confirmei com a cabeça- Parabéns a vocês três, um bom auror nunca revela todas as suas cartas._

_ Nós sorrimos._

_ -Moody, porque não os chamamos para participar da missão? –Quim perguntou, fitando-nos- Eles começaram a investigação e já estamos dando aulas a eles desde o começo do ano. Eles tem praticamente o treinamento de um auror._

_ -É sempre bom termos mais homens para nos ajudar. –Olho-Tonto respondeu olhando para Dumbledore- Mas somente se Dumbledore consentir._

_ -Acho que Harry, Rony e Hermione estão grandes o bastante e já podem participar de uma missão. –Dumbledore respondeu. Porém Harry levantou-se._

_ -Hermione não pode ir! –Ele disse e eu me revoltei. Os aurores olharam para ele, parecendo surpresos._

_ -Por quê não? –a Profª Minerva perguntou._

_ -Todos ouvimos que Voldemort a quer para algum plano macabro e mesmo assim vão pô-la em risco? –Harry disse para todos os presentes._

_ -Eu tive todo o trabalho de inventar um plano bom e você me diz que não posso participar da ação? –Eu perguntei brava a Harry._

_ -Se for para a sua segurança, é claro que você não vai. –Harry me disse. Nós não tínhamos noção de que estávamos discutindo na frente de tanta gente. Todos os quinze aurores deviam estar nos olhando. _

_ **-**Eu não vou obedecer. –Eu disse mortificada- Se não for participando da missão oficialmente, vou como intrometida, quando vocês estiverem distraídos. _

_ -Hermione, você sabe que isso pode ser perigoso e que você pode ser pega, não sabe? –Rony respondeu antes de que Harry se pronunciasse. Eu parecia realmente ter irritado Harry._

_ -Eu sei, mas eu não quero ficar aqui, enquanto vocês estão fazendo algo tão importante. –Eu disse ainda brava- Eu realmente não me importo em levar crédito ou não por algo, mas quero ser útil, quero ver de perto se meu plano vai funcionar._

_ -Hermione, -Tonks disse como se fosse uma irmã mais velha- é melhor você ficar aqui e poderemos te contar como tudo procedeu. _

_ -Mas Tonks, eu… -Eu comecei, parecendo que iria explodir. Só que idéias e planos não me faltavam nunca. E tive outra idéia. Esbocei um sorriso- Tudo bem. Eu fico. Sei que vocês querem o meu bem, não vou entrar na toca do lobo._

_ As pessoas ao meu redor pareciam estar aliviadas, pois, no mínimo, esperavam uma explosão de minha parte._

_ -Muito bem, Mione. –Rony veio me abraçar, como se me consolasse._

_ -Sugiro que vocês vão e fiquem de tocaia. –Eu disse num sorriso, abrindo a porta e saindo._

_ Corri até o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme, sabia que tinha restado poção polissuco lá. E o Veritasserium não havia sido necessário, já que Malfoy revelou tudo a nós de bom grado. Eu poderia utiliza-lo, mas… Para quê?_

_ Eu não soube responder, mas senti que deveria leva-lo comigo._

_ Peguei o frasco e os poucos fios de cabelo de Parkinson que ainda restavam comigo. Corri até a torre da Grifinória, ainda como mim mesma._

_ Eu joguei todas as minhas roupas para fora do meu malão, até achar o que eu queria: Uma capa azul, semelhante a de um Comensal da Morte, que eu comprara a alguns anos atrás. Modifiquei a cor de azul para preto._

_ Levei-a comigo e corri para o Salão Principal. Escondi-me em um armário de vassouras, o mesmo que há quatro anos me escondi com Harry para podermos salvar Sirius._

_ Aguardei os aurores passarem com Harry e Rony. Passados cinco minutos, vi Malfoy passar com seus escudeiros: Crabbe e Goyle. Pelo jeito, o armário não sumira com eles por muito tempo._

_ Tomei a poção e saí depois, com a capa no braços, já que despertaria a atenção dos alunos que passavam por ali, se me vestisse de Comensal._

_ Esperei Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle entrarem no Salgueiro. Suspirei, pois sabia que o que eu estava fazendo poria minha vida em risco. Desejei ter deixado Parkinson na armadura e ter um plano melhor. E se descobrissem que eu não era Pansy? E se descobrissem que eu era quem sou? Acho que me matariam. Lamentei-me em não ter pensado em Emília Bulstrode. Mas consolei-me pelo fato de que nunca conseguiria um pedacinho dela em tão pouco tempo. Pensei em desistir, era muito arriscado. E caminhei para o castelo, mas o jovem Borgin apareceu e veio até mim._

_ -Lovegood está a caminho. –Ele me disse com uma voz seca e esperançosa- Fiz tudo como me mandou. Envie a coruja para ela em nome de Potter, marcando um encontro com ela aqui no lago, às nove horas._

_ -"timo. –respondi meio perdida- Vá até seu posto e faça tudo como o combinado. Eu vou te esperar no Salgueiro, junto dos outros._

_Não tinha mais jeito, sabia que ele estava me observando. Então peguei do chão um galho qualquer de arvore e apertei o nó do Salgueiro Lutador. Quando ele se imobilizou, eu entrei e caminhei por aquele escuro túnel. _

_Vesti-me com a capa e continuei andando pelo corredor, às escuras, pois estava tão nervosa que esqueci-me de acender a varinha. O medo tomava conta de todo o meu ser. _

_Bati em uma parede sólida, então estiquei minhas mãos para o alto, empurrando o alçapão. A pouca luz do ambiente, penetrou nos meus olhos segando-me por um momento. Pisquei algumas vezes, desnorteada._

_Mas vi claramente um vulto vindo em minha direção. Este, estava encapuzado e estendeu-me sua mão para ajudar-me, apesar de amedrontada, sabia que tinha que agir naturalmente, portanto aceitei-a._

_Tinha que parecer eficiente, então resolvi falar algo sobre o plano._

_-Vi Borgin, -Disse impaciente ao ser encapuzado que encarava-me tentado descobrir quem eu era. Por sorte, o capuz tornava-me invisível naquele ambiente mal-iluminado, mas ainda assim, mais claro do que o túnel que eu acabara de percorrer- Ele já está a postos e disse que Lovegood já estava a caminho._

_-Perfeito! –Exclamou uma voz feminina, me surpreendendo. Eu lembrei-me vagamente daquela voz, mas não sabia a quem pertencia- Então é questão de minutos até ele chegar aqui._

_-Sim. –Respondi sem saber como parecer-me mais informada e apta. A verdade é que eu estava tentando me controlar. O nervosismo, a essa hora, só vinha para me atrapalhar, pois precisava ser mais natural que nunca._

_-Vamos ver se Rabicho precisa de algo. –Ela disse indicando o aposento seguinte._

_Vi um Comensal baixo, sem o capuz, era careca e bastante gordo. Sua mão estava normal, como se nunca houvesse sido decepada para o ritual macabro do ressurgimento de Voldemort. Sim, era Rabicho._

_Ao entrar na dependência, senti um cheiro adocicado, similar ao odor da sala da minha antiga professora de adivinhação, a Profª Sibila. Envolveu-me de tal jeito que fui sentindo minhas pálpebras pesando, assumi um ar modorrento. Sabia que acabaria dormindo se não saísse daquele aposento._

_-Onde está Malfoy? –Perguntei tentado não demonstrar o torpor que tomava conta de mim, mas a verdade é que estava me esforçando para dizer aquilo, tamanho era o meu sono._

_-Ele foi certificar se está tudo preparado. –Rabicho disse olhando-me estranhamente. Eu não consegui identificar aquele olhar- Se quiser espere-o. Sei que você gosta muito dele._

_-Farei isso! –Eu disse e sem perder tempo fui até o aposento por onde cheguei._

_Ouvi o alçapão se abrir e me sobressaltei, pensando que poderiam ser os aurores ou mesmo Borgin com Luna. Mas quem surgiu foi apenas Malfoy, com o capuz nos braços. Ainda estava com o uniforme da escola._

_-Pansy? – Malfoy perguntou-me hesitante._

_-Não! –respondi com sarcasmo- Cho Chang._

_-Então você veio?! –Malfoy disse admirado, ele parecia não ter notado o meu tom sarcástico._

_-Por favor Draquinho, não me compare a ela! –Disse tentado soar como a Parkinson, e também brincar com ele._

_-Não me chame de Draquinho! –Ele me ordenou, pensando que eu realmente fosse a Parkinson._

_-Não enche, Malfoy! –respondi numa atitude tipicamente minha._

_-O que há com você, Parkinson? –Ele perguntou-me aproximando-se._

_-Como assim 'o que há com você'? –Perguntei me fazendo de desentendida- Estou como sempre fui!_

_-Não Parkinson, você está diferente… -Ele me disse com um sorriso."_

Hermione abriu os olhos voltando ao presente. Malfoy tinha dito mais, porém por motivos tão pessoais quanto os anteriores, omitiria os fatos.

Ele dissera que gostava mais dela daquela forma e a beijara, sem ao menos dar tempo para que ela pensasse. Ela não se rendeu. Pegou sua varinha e transformou-o em uma doninha, como Olho-Tonto, ou melhor, Bartô Crouch, fizera quando estavam no quarto ano.

Voltou ao seu relato, precisava dizer tudo enquanto ainda tinha forças.

_Discuti com ele e o transformei em uma doninha._

_Passaram-se meia-hora até eu ouvir o alçapão abrir-se novamente, meu coração acelerou-se, o medo voltara a me fazer companhia. Podia sentir sua respiração rápida e fria, pairando sobre mim._

_O jovem Borgin apareceu, parecendo cansado mas com um ar vitorioso. Em seguida, Luna apareceu flutuando, inconsciente._

_-Consegui!!! –Ele disse com um sorriso sagaz e maníaco. Não demorou muito para que Rabicho, a mulher, Crabbe e Goyle aparecessem. Apesar de só ter visto Crabbe e Goyle passarem com Malfoy, eles estavam ali. Se não estivesse escondida sob a capa, eles me veriam tremendo tanto quanto um bambu sobre o vento incessante._

_-Agora vamos leva-la até o mestre. –A mulher disse, subitamente olhando para mim- Parkinson, faz as honras?_

_-O quê? –Eu respondi me afligindo ainda mais- Eu?!_

_-Claro. –Rabicho respondeu olhando-me de novo daquela forma macabra- Você sempre faz as honras._

_-Cadê o Malfoy? –Borgin questionou olhando para os lados- Tenho certeza de que o vi entrando de novo._

_Inconscientemente, fui me afastando deles, até que senti-me esbarrando na parede. Eles me olhavam, meu medo era palpável e acho que eles podiam sentir isso. _

_A mulher se aproximou de mim e retirou-me o capuz, porém vi a expressão de decepção e deduzi que eu ainda era Parkinson._

_-Não sei, não! –Borgin disse parecendo-me desconfiado. A essa altura, para mim, qualquer olhar diferente vindo da parte deles, era para me preocupar- Mas a Pansy está diferente…_

_-Você repararam que eu tirei um pouco da minha sobrancelha? –Hermione perguntou tentando ser o mais 'Parkinson' possível._

_-Não é esse tipo de diferença que ele quer dizer… -A mulher disse se aproximando de mim. Eu já estava completamente contra a parede e não sabia o que fazer._

_-Não? –perguntei me fazendo de inocente- De que raio vocês estão falando?_

_-Reviste-a! –Rabicho ordenou a mulher. _

_ A mulher começou a verificar o meu bolso e achou o frasco reserva que eu levara da poção polissuco. E por último minha varinha._

_ O alçapão abriu-se novamente e as atenções foram desviadas. Era a minha única chance de fugir. Comecei a sair dali vagarosamente. Sabia que todas as janelas estavam cobertas por tábuas e a única saída que tinha era o alçapão. Estava sem varinha e teria que sair de qualquer forma._

_ -Desculpem-me pelo atraso… -Eu ouvi a voz de Parkinson. Droga! Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe importante. Senti ódio de mim mesma por esquecer de sumir com a verdadeira Parkinson- Tive problemas grandes hoje. Acreditam que não me lembrava o que tinha acontecido hoje?_

_ Instantaneamente olharam em minha direção. Eu já estava próxima ao alçapão._

_ Parkinson gritou assustada. Estavam todos sem ação. _

_ Eu aproveitei e pulei no alçapão ainda aberto. Infelizmente caí de mal-jeito, ouvi o som de algo se partindo e meu pé começou a doer. Mas eu tentava correr, pulando com minha perna direita. Já que a minha esquerda, só de tocar no chão, doía violentamente. Parecia que eu nunca mais seria capaz de sentir o chão sem soltar um urro de dor. Mesmo assim eu pulava. Mas como não tinha o hábito de fazer exercícios logo me cansei. No entanto, não parei. Uma força sobre-humana me fazia seguir. Só que o cansaço ia minando essa força e, num passo em falso, tropecei em uma pedra e caí. _

_ Vi meus cabelos lanzudos caírem no rosto e percebi, para meu horror, que eu voltara ao normal._

_ Senti mãos me erguendo e gritei. Esse som agudo e estridente, ecoou por todo o túnel, e provavelmente pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Minha última esperança era que os aurores tivessem ouvido esse grito._

_ Alguém conjurara cordas ao redor de mim. Elas me apertavam de tal forma, que eu podia sentir meus ossos estalarem, em protesto. Se apertassem mais um pouco, algum osso se partiria. Senti o ar me faltar. _

_ Parecia que era uma cobra que enlaçava-me. Eu abria a boca e ofegava, não ia agüentar muito tempo sem respirar. Estava perdendo a consciência quando ouvi passos firmes em minha direção. _

_ -Estupefaça! –Bradaram várias vozes. As cordas se afrouxaram, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém caía ao meu lado, provavelmente desacordado._

_ -Lumos! –Ouvi alguém falar e avistei Olho-tonto, Harry, Rony e mais quatro homens._

_ -Teimosa! –Harry disse ao me ver caída no chão naquele estado- Por quê não ficou em Hogwarts?_

_ -Por quê você sempre se mete em confusão? –Redargúi tentando me levantar com dignidade. Apoiei-me na parede, mas ao sentir meu pé tocar o chão abafei um gemido. Não queria que me achassem fraca._

_ Harry se aproximou e olhou-me furioso. Devolvi o mesmo olhar._

_-Vamos te levar de volta ao castelo. –Harry disse fitando meus olhos._

_ -Nem pensar! –Eu disse tentando andar, mas me desequilibrei. Harry me segurou.- Eles estão com a Luna e a mandarão para Voldemort a qualquer instante. Não há tempo para voltar._

_ -Ela tem razão! –Olho-Tonto disse seguindo em frente._

_ -Mas você fica aqui! –Rony disse ajudando-a a sentar-se- Está com a sua varinha?_

_ -Droga! –Falei ao lembrar-me que a mulher ficara com ela- Não! Eles pegaram._

_ -Rony, você fica com a Mione. –Harry disse seguindo em frente, junto aos outros- Não deixe ninguém se aproximar de vocês._

_ O som dos passos deles fora morrendo a medida em que se afastavam. Rony me abraçou._

_ -Por quê veio? –ele me perguntou, porém senti sua hesitação- Por quê não ficou no castelo?_

_ -Porque eu tinha um plano muito bom para distraí-los, enquanto vocês chegavam… -Eu suspirei ainda resignada. _

_ -Mas pelo visto não deu muito certo… -Rony completou num tom um tanto provocativo._

_ -Infelizmente eu havia me esquecido do detalhe mais importante… -Eu disse me sentindo subitamente cansada._

_ -Mione, você não deveria ter feito isso. –Rony disse censurando-me, estava mais sério do que nunca- Você sabe que é perigoso você se expor a eles._

_ Eu não agüentei. Meu orgulho fora ferido por um plano fracassado e eu ainda tinha de ouvir um sermão do meu namorado? Ah, não!_

_ -Rony, escute aqui! –Eu comecei impaciente e um tanto irritada- Se eu fiz isso foi porque eu julguei necessário. Talvez se você e o Harry fossem menos machistas e tivessem me deixado participar, eu não estaria toda machucada!_

_ -Você está culpando ao Harry e a mim pelos seus atos?! –Ele perguntou incrédulo. Eu sabia que eles não tinham culpa, mas às vezes os seres humanos tem que achar um motivo para ter feito algo impensado. E como boa representante dessas espécie, me agarrei a primeira explicação que me ocorreu, mesmo que fosse absurda._

_ -Não os estou culpando pelos meus atos. –Eu respondi, ninguém nunca ganhou de mim com argumentos- Mas sim pelos atos machistas de vocês, que me levaram a isso._

_ A discussão estava tão acalorada que ambos fomos incapazes de ouvir o ruído de passos pelo túnel da parte que vinha da casa dos gritos. Lembro-me de ter ouvido alguém proferindo feitiços em nossa direção."_

Hermione parou de novo. Agora começaria a parte com a qual tivera pesadelos por muitos anos de sua vida. Sentira na pele o que fora estar em contato com o mau. Sentira o que era ser torturada. E sentira o que era a traição na sua forma mais pura e infeliz.

Ela sentia os olhos arderem. Não podia chorar. Tinha que ser forte e terminar a história sem derramar uma única lágrima. Respirou profundamente. Com esse ato, a coragem parecia ter-lhe voltado. Então continuou:__

_ "Acordei acorrentada a um lugar escuro e gélido. Devia ser uma masmorra. Eu estava a com os pulsos preso por uma corrente quase tão grossa quanto os galhos do Salgueiro Lutador. Minha perna esquerda não estava acorrentada, mas uma dor incrivelmente fustigante tomava conta de toda a sua extensão. Não iria me esforçar para me soltar da corrente, pois sabia que seria uma perda de tempo e energia. E eu realmente não tinha energia para sequer mover um braço. _

_Não sabia onde estava, porém tinha uma certeza. Eles haviam conseguido me capturar. E naquele momento eu percebi que as preocupações de Harry e Rony tinham fundamentos e que eu fora uma tola por não tê-los ouvido. O ódio que senti de mim mesma foi quase que incontrolável._

_ Eu tinha que pensar em algo, eu sempre fui esperta e não seria agora que minhas idéias me abandonariam._

_ Comecei a olhar minuciosamente para o local. Via corujas no peitoril da única janela do local, por onde entrava aquele ar gélido. Eu tremia, mas não pelo frio ou por aquela noite estar mais fria do que o comum, mas pelo medo crescente que me açoitava. Eu estava no território do inimigo._

_ O lugar fedia a excrementos e a putrefação das caças que as corujas traziam. Naquele cômodo, não havia absolutamente nada a não ser instrumentos de tortura e a porta de ferro, aparentemente maciça._

_ Aquelas corujas me deram uma idéia, mas primeiro, eu precisava saber onde me encontrava._

_ A noite continuava seu cadenciado caminho, a névoa entrando lentamente pela janela da torre, como se fosse um denso véu de noivas, porém sua algidez era quase que insuportável. Eu tremia ainda mais, com a mistura de meu horror e com o frio que começava a fustigar-me. Ruim era saber que não podia me mover para me esquentar, pois não sabia se era pior o frio ou a dor. Optei por ficar com frio, pois se sem que eu me movesse minha perna já doía, imagine se eu fizesse algo._

_ Passei a noite em claro, com frio e aflita. De longe, aquela foi a pior noite que já passei na vida. _

_ Quando os primeiros raios de sol atingiram a torre, senti que o frio se dissipando bem devagar. Apesar de alguns raios já atingirem meu corpo, ainda tremia. O sol não parecia ser capaz de me esquentar de novo. Eu estava consciente, mas meu corpo estava modorrento. Recusava-se a fazer qualquer movimento, por mais patético que fosse. _

_ Reparei em um pontinho azul no alto da torre. Por um instante pensei que o teto estava com buracos, mas olhando mais detalhadamente reparei que era uma coruja. Com uma cor muito curiosa, que eu jamais havia visto em uma coruja antes: azul celeste. Esta, tinha a cara amassada era pouco maior que um palmo. No mínimo era uma coruja de hábitos diurnos, já que de noite devia ficar bem visível, assustando assim a sua caça, eu deduzi. No entanto, de dia devia ter uma grande facilidade para tal fim, já que se confundia com o céu claro. _

_ Eu fiquei a observar aquela coruja, ela também parecia prestar muita atenção em mim. Ela alçou vôo e veio até meus ombros, porém eu já não conseguia sentir exatamente o local onde ela pousara, tamanha era dormência do meu corpo. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas a minha garganta parecia se recusar a expressar algum som. Meu corpo estava em péssimas condições. Meu músculos estavam dormentes, de tal forma que eu perdia a sensibilidade. Imaginem passar a noite toda em pé, algemada em dois archotes, com os braços para o alto, sem poder se mexer. _

_ A coruja pareceu perceber a minha situação. E seus olhos verdes (eram estranhos para uma coruja, mas como aquela coruja já era estranha, então não pode-se dizer nada) pareciam pedir que eu não falasse nada, pois ela compreendia perfeitamente. Ela parecia ser gente._

_ Depois ela voou de meu braço e saiu pela janela, ganhando altitude. Ela parecia ter adivinhado o que seguiria. Pois a porta se escancarou e um Comensal completamente encapuzado entrou. _

_ -Passou uma noite confortável, espero… -Imediatamente reconheci a voz feminina. Era a mesma do Salgueiro Lutador. Seu sarcasmo era tão evidente, que nem mesmo a pessoa mais obtusa do mundo deixaria de notar._

_ Eu estava tentando fazer um esforço para falar, mas as palavras não queriam sair de minha boca. Tentei limpar a garganta, o que ajudou um pouco._

_ -Por quê… trouxeram-me… para cá? –Ouvi apenas um fio de minha voz. Completamente rouca, como se tivesse tossido a noite toda._

_ -Não seja ingênua! –A mulher respondeu aproximando-se de mim- Você sabe que o mestre tem planos para você._

_ -Que tipo… de planos? –perguntei insistente, me esforçando ao máximo para falar._

_ -Você é a isca para um confronto com Harry… -A mulher disse-me de forma que me fazia parecer o ser mais débil do mundo. Estranhei o fato da mulher chamar Harry pelo primeiro nome. Comecei a buscar em sua mente alguma lembrança sobre alguém com a voz parecida com a daquela mulher. Mas para tal, eu precisava mantê-la falando- Além do mais, você vai servir como sacrifício do mestre em busca de mais poderes e aliados._

_ -Por quê…a mim? –Perguntei fazendo-me de inocente, parecia se divertir com aquilo, pelo tom de sua voz._

_ -Quanto ingenuidade… - Ela disse se aproximando de meu rosto, que estava banhado pelas gotas de suor, quase tão salgadas quanto a água do mar. O sol estava ficando mais quente. Sabia que poderia ficar doente se continuasse exposta daquela forma a variação climática.- O mestre sempre gostou de unir o útil ao agradável! E confesso que para mim, é muito agradável ver você dessa forma._

_ -O que você tem contra mim? –Perguntei incrédula. Eu nunca havia feito mau a ninguém. É verdade que os sonserinos não gostavam de mim, mas isso não devia ser apenas essa velha rixa de rivalidades."_

Hermione levantou-se da mesa. As lágrimas agora, rolavam automaticamente. A voz começava a embargar.

-Desculpem-me… -Hermione pediu sem graça. As lembranças a assolavam. Ela sabia que o que seguiu, foi uma das coisas que mais doeu nela- Mas eu não posso continuar. Se me permitem vou dar uma volta.

Apesar da curiosidade açoitar cada um dos presentes, no fundo todos sabiam o quanto é doloroso reviver um momento no qual se esforçara para esquecer.

Hermione saiu da casa e começou a vagar pelo campo de Wish's Valley. Ela não conseguia acreditar que falara tanto. Por dentro, condenou-se por ter começado e não terminado. Ela odiava coisas inacabadas, por mais patéticas que fossem.

Não estava feliz de ter fugido das lembranças, pois naquela noite, precisava acabar com todos os seus fantasmas e ao menos uma vez na vida, dormir sem ter pesadelos, como lhe era tão característico.

Sentou-se na ponte de pedra e deixou seus pés penderem na água, tentando acalmar-se. Novamente viu-se como a adolescente perdida de 17 anos, dentro daquela torre maldita. Respirava fundo em busca de harmonia dentro de si.

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Não voltou-se. Devia ser Rose, querendo saber o final da história. Sabia que a amiga era curiosa e não desistiria tão fácil.

-Não se preocupe, Rose. –Hermione disse fitando o rio, não queria encarar a amiga nos olhos. Não queria que ela visse a mascara de frieza cair de seu rosto e revelar a verdadeira Hermione. –Eu vou contar o resto. Eu preciso dizer o que sufoquei por todos esses anos.

Hermione suspirou. Continuou fitando o rio. As dolorosas lembranças continuavam vindo a tona. Ela fechou os olhos e continuou:__

_ "A mulher riu e, para o meu horror, reconheci aquela risada. Era a mesma risada, que em diversas ocasiões ouvi junto a minha. Era a pessoa que, em muitas vezes, confie segredos meus. Era mesma garota com quem eu passava horas estudando na biblioteca, mesmo ela sendo mais velha. Aos poucos eu havia aprendido a confiar nela Antigamente, eu teria posto minha mão no fogo, antes de por em prova a índole dela. Ela não tinha motivo para nos trair dessa forma. Eu esperava que fosse qualquer sonserino, mas nunca ela. Eu que sempre pensei que ela amasse Harry._

_ Eu chorei na mesa, porque me lembrei da decepção que tive, pois nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz disso. Eu havia percebido que aquela voz pertencia a…_

_...Cho Chang!"_

_ CooKies…_

_Quando eu achava que não seria mais capaz de sentir dor, meu corpo me surpreende. Com o feitiço, ele pareceu despertar por inteiro. E a dor, que antes só vinha da perna, enquanto os demais músculos estavam adormecidos, vão se propagando a cada recanto de mim._

_ Sentia como se alguém tentasse enfiar uma faca cega em todas as partes do meu corpo. E que a cada segundo que se passava tentasse encrava-la novamente em mim. A voz finalmente saía de novo, só que para fins desnecessários, já que gritava como nunca havia feito antes. Eu sentia a morte ao meu lado, rindo de minha cara. Dizendo-me para parar de sofrer e me entregar a ela, que eu obteria o descanso eterno. ..._

_Eu podia senti-la cortando o ar em direção ao meu peito. Prendi a respiração, logo todo o sofrimento acabaria e eu descansaria em paz. ..._

Fighter: Há, há, há… Desculpem-me, mas eu precisava acabar o capítulo de alguma forma e essa foi a melhor que me ocorreu. Infelizmente tive que cortar a parte que seguia e deixar para o próximo capítulo, já que estava muito grande (ninguém pode dizer que não tentei...). Mas confesso que vocês descobriram que tenho uma quedinha (Fairy- um tombo, ela quis dizer) por suspense e aventura.

Fairy: Como você é má! Tem horas que eu gostaria de ser personalidade de outra pessoa…

Fighter: Fique quieta, Fairy! Eu ainda não acabei de falar, digo, escrever. Ah, escrevi esse capítulo, porque senti que devia aos leitores a história de como Voldemort foi derrotado. Agradecimentos para a Íris, minha amiga de escola, que tem me instigado a ter novas idéias… Para os leitores que lêem, mas se esquecem de mandar e-mails… Para ML que vêem me dando a maior força, para a Isis que tá betando a fic e dando uns conselhos maneiros, para minha nova amiga Marina…

Fairy: É melhor eu interromper esse negócio, vocês viram os agradecimentos do capítulo IV? Enorme! É melhor eu torturar vocês, é mais legal que ficar ouvindo essa chata.

Fighter : Chata, não! Olha o respeito, sua…

Fairy: Sossega aí, Fighter! Agora é minha vez! Por que Chang fez isso? O que raio vai acontecer com Mione? E o Harry, como sai dessa? Será que alguém vai morrer (dããã, essa foi ridícula. É claro que alguém vai morrer. Finjam que não viram essa pergunta.)? Mandem sua coruja (Fighter- é e-mail, sua lesada. Isso que dá ficar horas lendo fics, não é?) com a opinião de vocês e peçam a Fighter para me deixar escrever um capitulo da Gina com o Draco. __

Fighter: Sem comentários… Eu disse para você não meter os leitores nas nossas discussões pessoais! E você não vai escrever coisa alguma. Papo encerrado!


	7. 6 Da Companhia da Morte a um Amigo Sem N...

Capítulo Seis

Da Companhia da Morte a um Amigo Sem-Nome

_ "Eu estava chocada. Era impossível me sentir indiferente quanto a algo como aquilo. Traição em pior grau. Principalmente porque eu confiava nela. Eu pensei que ela realmente amasse Harry…_

_-Chang… Por quê fez isso? –Eu perguntei num fio de voz, ainda mais cética. De repente ela parou de rir e baixou o capuz. Eu vi seu rosto se revelando. Infelizmente eu acertara em cheio. Os cabelos negros e lisos, olhos levemente puxados, característicos dos orientais, a pele alva e os lábios finos, não me deixaram duvidar de minha acertada conclusão- O Harry vai ficar… decepcionado._

_ -E você acha que eu não estou decepcionada com ele?! –Ela me perguntou perdendo a aparente calma. Parecia estar tendo um daqueles desabafos histéricos._

_ -Você não tem motivos… para se decepcionar com ele. –Eu ainda estava me esforçando para falar e meu corpo permanecia entorpecido, mas minha cabeça ainda funcionava a mil. Perto da janela ouvi um pio forte de coruja, a minha amiguinha havia voltado e observava aquilo, parecendo bastante interessada, o que não era muito característico de uma coruja- Muito ao contrário… Você deveria se orgulhar dele._

_ -Cale-se! –Cho disse mostrando-se irritada e desferiu um forte tapa em meu rosto. Ao contrário do que se esperava, minhas faces se quer arderam, tamanha era a minha falta de sensibilidade. E eu ergui, com incrível esforço, minha face novamente para fitá-la de perto. _

_ -Por quê tanto ódio… contra mim? –Eu perguntei tentando manter minha calma em evidência, o que pareceu irritá-la ainda mais._

_ -Não precisa fingir nada para mim, Hermione! –Ela disse surpreendendo-me, pois eu não sabia do que se tratava- Eu sei tudo sobre você e o Harry!_

_ -Não seja imatura! –Eu disse num fio de voz, ainda me esforçando para formar palavras- Entre Harry e eu… Só existe amizade._

_ -Não minta! –Cho começou a olhar-me de forma ameaçadora- Eu não sou cega! Eu via a forma que ele te olhava. E tive a confirmação de tudo, quando ele não veio me salvar. _

_ -Deixe-me ver se entendi… -Eu custava para acreditar no que Cho me dizia- Nas entrelinhas… Você quer dizer que deixou ser pega… Para testar o Harry? _

_ -Basicamente… -Cho disse enfiando as mãos no bolso, com um olhar ferino- Na verdade, eles realmente me capturaram, só que eu não ofereci resistência._

_ -Harry só não veio… -Eu dizia tentando dissuadi-la e salvar a reputação do meu amigo- Porque o Prof. Dumbledore não deixou._

_ -Ah sim, -Cho disse com sarcasmo, apontando a varinha para mim- e talvez você ache que não sei que vocês estiveram na Sala Precisa sozinhos, fazendo Deus sabe o quê!_

_ -Isso é um ultraje a minha índole! –Eu disse sentindo-me cada vez menos disposta a discutir._

_ -Parkinson me contou tudo! –Cho dizia, eu podia ver o ódio crivado nos negros olhos dela._

_ -E você se deixou manipular… -Eu disse desafiadora, eu realmente estava sendo muito insolente para alguém que estava passando por maus bocados- Porquê fez isso com o Harry… Ele sempre te amou!_

_ As correntes se soltaram de meus braços, por um instante pensei que tinha conseguido faze-la ver o quanto estava errada. Mas quem estava errada era eu._

_ -Harry não fez nada para evitar que Cedrico morresse!!! –Cho gritou junto ao momento em que eu também gritava, pois meu corpo, inútil como estava, ao tocar o chão doeu com nunca. Era estranho, já que não reagira ao golpe de fúria dela._

_ -É mesmo!? –Eu disse gemendo de dor- Quem será que matou seu…ai… querido Cedrico? Não percebeu que se aliou… ao assassino? _

_ -Cale-se! –Cho dizia com as mãos no ouvido, como se lutasse para não me ouvir- Você não é digna de mencionar o nome de um bruxo tão nobre quanto o Cedrico, sangue-ruim! _

_ -Se eu não sou digna, -Eu continuava, com uma coragem que vinha não sei de onde. Em argumentação ninguém nunca me venceria- quem dirá você! _

_ -Você foi longe de mais, Granger! –Cho gritou e, no ápice de sua fúria apontou a varinha para mim- Crucio! _

_ Quando eu achava que não seria mais capaz de sentir dor, meu corpo me surpreende. Com o feitiço, ele pareceu despertar por inteiro. E a dor, que antes só vinha da perna, enquanto os demais músculos estavam adormecidos, iam se propagando a cada recanto de mim._

_ Sentia como se alguém tentasse enfiar uma faca cega em todas as partes do meu corpo. E que a cada segundo que se passava tentasse encrava-la novamente em mim. A voz finalmente saía de minha garganta, só que para fins desnecessários, já que gritava como nunca havia feito antes. Eu sentia a morte ao meu lado, rindo de minha cara. Dizendo-me para parar de sofrer e me entregar a ela, que eu obteria o descanso eterno._

_ Mas eu teimava em dizer que não me entregaria sem lutar. Minha mente não era capaz de achar uma saída. Esta, nunca me abandonara antes, mas lentamente, era o que vinha fazendo. Eu ouvia dizer-me:_

_ 'Sinto muito você já me castigou muito. Dessa vez não vou agüentar. Fui uma companheira fiel durante a noite, mas você está pedindo mais do que eu posso lhe oferecer, ao implorar que eu arranje uma forma de nos tirar dessa encrenca. Ouça a voz da morte. Tudo acabará, estaremos bem se você parar de lutar."_

_ Eu jamais desistiria. Mas o que faria se minha própria consciência insistia em me abandonar? Senti-me redundante. Porém meu coração lutava com todas as armas que podia contra a dor. A faca invisível parecia que finalmente perfurara, de uma forma que não podia ver e sim sentir, meu peito. E eu sabia que o golpe que ela desferisse no segundo seguinte, me deixaria muito machucada, se não me matasse._

_ Eu podia senti-la cortando o ar em direção ao meu peito. Prendi a respiração, logo todo o sofrimento acabaria e eu descansaria em paz. Logo todos os meus tormentos se esvairiam e meus medos se dissipariam completamente e estaria tudo acabado._

_ Era engraçado como a dor, de repente, abandonara meu corpo. Finalmente eu teria o descanso eterno. Não sentia absolutamente nada. Nem dor, nem medo. Eu parecia incapaz de ter qualquer sentimento. Tudo era escuro. Só senti que estava dentro de um mar, molhada até a cintura. Ouvia alguém me chamar de algum ponto longínquo, não passava de um cicio que o vento trazia até os meus ouvido._

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Segure-me enquanto eu caio

Diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado

Falando para a atmosfera

Ninguém está aqui e eu caio para dentro de mim mesma

Eu sei que posso dar fim a essa dor

Se eu desejar que ela vá embora

_ 'Será que é assim? Estou atravessando o mar das almas do mundo de Hades, como na mitologia grega?'_

_ Nunca descobri. Porque poucos segundos depois, eu despertei. A dor voltava a cada músculo. Se eu não soubesse que é impossível sentir dor nos fios de cabelos, eu juraria que senti._

_ Ouvia alguém gritar meu nome. Reconhecia a voz. Tentei abrir os olhos para confirmar se aquilo não era apenas um sonho de uma alma perdida no limbo, no entanto, era um esforço muito grande para uma pessoa em meu estado. _

_ Tremia de frio, ainda mais convulsivamente que na noite anterior. Senti que alguém tentava me reanimar. Eu queria dizer que estava bem, mas havia total recusa de meu corpo a qualquer coisa._

_ Senti uma repentina onda de calor que começou em minha boca, e espalhou-se por todo meu corpo. Como se alguém acendesse a lareira dentro de um iglu, sei que é absurdo, mas foi como me senti. O frio foi derretendo-se, como se fossem as paredes do iglu onde acenderam a lareira._

_ Conforme me aquecia, conseguia fazer pequenos movimentos com minhas mãos. Sim, eu podia senti-las novamente. _

_ Minhas pálpebras não pareciam pesar tanto quanto anteriormente. As abri muito lentamente, tentando acreditar que ainda estava viva. A primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de Harry na minha frente._

_ -Mione, que bom que está bem… -Ele disse me abraçando, parecia levemente pálido, como se tivesse tomado um susto muito grande._

_ -Como… chegou tão rápido? –Perguntei com grande esforço. Eu diria até que foi um sacrifício proferir palavras._

_ -Eu estive aqui com você… -Harry disse-me segurando minha mão com gentileza- Eu não contei a vocês, mas sou animago. Eu era a coruja azul._

_ -Eu sabia que conhecia aqueles olhos… -Eu disse tentado esboçar um sorriso- Como me achou…?_

_ -Shhh. –Ele disse pondo um dos dedos em meus lábios- Não fale! Você está muito mal. Eu abri um novo elo com Voldemort._

_ Eu quase protestei, mas ele tocou meus lábios de novo para que me calasse._

_ -Era necessário, Mione! –Ele me disse num sorriso angustiado- Ontem depois de pegarmos a Parkinson e o Rabicho, voltamos contentes. Mas encontramos Rony desmaiado e não havia sinal de você. Eu me desesperei. Então, quando Lupin chegou, ele sugeriu que eu refizesse o elo com Voldemort, pois certamente ele estava satisfeito com os seus servos. Foi o que fiz. Descobri que você estava neste castelo abandonado, me transformei em ave e vim até aqui. _

_ 'Vi você e percebi que estava mau, então aparatei até Hogsmead e contei a todos onde você estava. Voltei bem a tempo de ouvir tudo o que Cho dizia. E de repente vi que ela te atacava. Eu ainda tentava me recuperar do choque de saber que Cho era uma Comensal. E enquanto te torturava, ela fazia questão de dizer que terminaria o serviço que não concluíra na noite em que te atacou na Torre da Grifinória. _

_ Percebi que você não resistiria e eu a ataquei.'_

_ -Harry… -Eu dizia sem forças- Leve-me embora!_

_ -Não podemos… -Ele disse com ar pesaroso- Os aurores estão lutando com os Comensais e hoje eu vim decido acabar com Voldemort para sempre. Mas prometo que te deixarei em um lugar seguro!_

_ -Não, Harry… -Eu tentava dissuadi-lo, mas ele sequer fraquejou diante de meu protesto. E mais uma vez tocou meus lábios com seu dedo pedindo para que não falasse. Harry me pegou no colo e saiu comigo daquela torre horrorosa._

_ Ouviam-se ruídos de pessoas gritando em sua dor e últimos suspiros ecoando por toda parte. Eu queria chorar, mas parecia não ter lágrima nenhuma para derramar. Sentia meu coração doer com todos aqueles gritos e todas aquelas mortes desnecessárias._

_ Harry procurava um lugar vazio, enquanto descia as escadas da torre. E logo ao chegar a um corredor, Harry abriu a primeira porta com um chute. _

_ Com tantas portas para se escolher, ele abrira a pior que poderia._

_ Uma sala com uma lareira grande, uma poltrona que mais parecia um trono, as cortinas negras fechadas, uma cobra enrolada em um tapete e por último… O ser mais desprezível com que já tive desprazer de me encontrar: Lord Voldemort. _

_ Harry me pôs no chão, sem escolha._

_ -Finalmente chegou, Potter! –Voldemort disse num sorriso torto, pelo visto, ele não tinha o hábito de sorrir._

_ -Você me chamou ao raptar minha melhor amiga! –Harry respondeu bravamente, empunhando a varinha._

_ -Espero que tenha aprendido a duelar! –Voldemort disse empunhando também a sua varinha- Não quero te vencer tão facilmente, depois de você me render tantos problemas!_

_ -Você vai ver com seus próprios olhos! – Harry disse preparando-se para desferir o primeiro feitiço._

_ -Espere! –Voldemort disse pegando uma nova varinha no bolso- Não queremos que você dê sorte de novo, como no cemitério. Vou usar a varinha de sua amiga. Será interessante ver você morrer pela varinha da namorada._

_ Harry pareceu ficar com ainda mais raiva do homem, que mais se assemelhava a uma cobra do que a uma pessoa._

_ Voldemort começou atacando e Harry se defendendo. Achei o máximo a forma rápida em que ele desviou-se do Cruciatus, que Voldemort lançara. Harry tentara atacar com azarações, porém Voldemort as repeliam como se não fossem capazes de atingir um elefante bem em frente, como feitiços inúteis._

_Eu sentia que Harry não estava pronto para aquele embate. Via isso pelos feitiços pouco eficazes que ele lançava em Voldemort, apesar dele ser tão forte quanto o primeiro. Harry parecia-me completamente preocupado, lançando olhares periódicos para mim. Parecia incapaz de se manter centrado na luta. O mundo pesava em suas mãos e eu não o invejava por isso. _

_ Voldemort era ofensivo, enquanto Harry apenas se defendia. Sabia que não tardaria até Voldemort acertar um feitiço em cheio no corpo de Harry. Eu temia por ele. Era tudo minha culpa. Lamentei-me profundamente por não ter ficado quieta no castelo como me foi ordenado. Agora tudo o que eu havia feito caía em minha cabeça, fazendo meu estomago afundar perante o sentimento constante de lamuriações. _

_ Eu olhei para o Harry, e ele devolveu meu olhar, era um pedido mudo de calma. Como se quisesse me dizer que tudo daria certo… Eu apenas apontei para a luta quando Voldemort simplesmente disparou…_

_ -Crucio! –Ouvia voz de Voldemort ordenar a minha varinha. Harry não foi rápido o suficiente para se proteger, e muito menos para desviar. Senti novamente vontade de chorar, pois a minha varinha estava sendo usada para machucar o meu melhor amigo. Não, ele era mais que isso! Ele era alguém que sempre estivera comigo quando precisei, que me instigou a usar minha mente, nos momentos de apuros. Ele me ensinou o valor da amizade… Ele era como um irmão. E dói muito ver que a gente quer bem, morrendo…_

Don't run away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out light

Never sleep never die

Não dê as costas

Não se entregue à dor

Não tente se esconder

Mesmo com eles gritando seu nome

Não feche os olhos

Deus sabe o que está por trás deles

Não apague as luzes

Nunca durma, nunca morra

_ Eu o ouvia gritar e meu coração se partia em mil pedaços. Seus gritos evidenciavam a dor forte que o açoitava. Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Eu o via e sofria com ele. Queria fazer algo, mas o quê?_

_ Idéias, eu precisava de idéias. Só que dessa vez tinha que ser uma realmente boa._

_ Fechei meus olhos, tentando ignorar os urros de dor de Harry. A vibração da voz dele era forte e ao mesmo tempo rancorosa. Seus gritos começavam a baixar a entonação e eu sentia que estava deixando um pedacinho de mim morrer. Senti de novo aquela sensação de calor pelo meu corpo. Então finalmente compreendi o que fora o calor que me trouxera de volta._

_ Harry fizera o feitiço da Troca de Energia. Ele me dera a energia vinda de sua alma para me salvar, enquanto adquiria um pouco do esgotamento de minha alma. Ele fizera uma loucura para me salvar.Uma raiva crescente se apossou de mim. Ele poderia muito bem ter me deixado morrer, era preciso que ele salvasse o mundo e não a mim. Agora eu sabia que se Harry perdesse, eu teria que conviver com a culpa. Uma culpa que talvez corroesse todo o meu ser e jamais me deixasse viver normalmente, tamanha a obsessão que eu teria por vingança… Por que certamente eu enfrentaria Voldemort para me vingar pelo Harry._

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Eu estou assustada pelo que vejo

Mas, de algum modo, eu sei

Que há muito mais por vir

_ Ouvi um último grito de Harry, depois um silêncio total. Senti meu coração se acelerar. O remorso corria por todo meu ser._

_ Sentia-me culpada e responsável pelo corpo de Harry inerte a minha frente. E isso doía. Não como doeu quando fui torturada por Chang, mas sim como a dor do sofrimento. Constatei que nunca havia sofrido verdadeiramente antes disso. Tudo agora era apenas subalterno... Todas as futilidades que eu pensava que antes eram sofrimentos lancinantes, desvaneciam, sobre a imagem da morte segurando uma foice e carregando a alma de meu melhor amigo para o mundo hermético que eu conhecera outrora. Repentinamente, eu tinha a infeliz ciência de tudo que me assombrava. Tinha plena consciência de que meu coração tornara-se do tamanho de uma ervilha e que já não tinha mais o poder de suportar tanta dor sozinho. Meus olhos começaram a arder, eu queria botar para fora tudo o que meu coração não era capaz de guardar, tudo o que eu carregava num silencia mortal, na modorra de minha consciência obscura, que parecia não aceitar o que meus olhos insistiam ver. Eu não podia acreditar que ele simplesmente deixara a vida que tanto amava. Minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora, sentia tonturas e ânsias a vômitos, devido ao meu atual estado nervoso... Meu cérebro parecia incapaz de evitar essa reação nervosa. Ao fim, uma última idéia desesperada veio como uma derradeira esperança, em busca de uma insólita e inusitada oportunidade de remissão por tudo o que eu o devia._

_ Só havia uma forma de ajuda-lo… Mas segundo meus cálculos, talvez custasse a minha vida… Contudo, eu não me importava. Minha vivacidade havia se atenuado a um ínfimo desejo de corresponder a minhas últimas expectativas, quanto a ajuda-lo como eu pensara que podia. Eu não conviveria com a culpa de não ter feito o que podia. Eu não seria chamada pelos livros como a ruína de Harry Potter. Minha vida não era tão importante se fosse comparada aos milhões de pessoas que sofreriam se Voldemort vencesse… Quem se importaria com uma jovem medíocre, orgulhosa e metida? Sim, porque eu sempre tive noção do que eu era e do que sou... _

_ Arrastei-me com certa dificuldade até o lugar em que ele jazia, já que não podia usar minha perna. Tinha um enorme grau de dificuldade para tal fim, era como se tivesse que nadar em alto mar em meio ao cansaço para não morrer afogado. Porém aquele cansaço não era absolutamente nada se fosse comparado ao meu estado emocional, ao meu estado de transição de sentimentos. Como Harry dissera uma vez a mim e Rony: Agora, a morte é apenas a próxima aventura. _

_ Enquanto fazia o percurso de um metro até ele, via uma aura bruxuleante nos meus braços. Quando cheguei perto dele, eu já estava pronta para fazer uma nova troca de energia. Pois a troca de energia era feita quando você realmente queria salvar alguém. Quando o desejo vinha do fundo de seu coração. E não havia nada que eu mais quisesse do que salvar a vida dele e provar a mim mesma que talvez eu pudesse ser heróica. Pois no fundo eu sabia que só tinha ido atrás dos Comensais da Morte no Salgueiro Lutador porque queria um pouco de glória, porque eu queria que as pessoas me apontassem como alguma coisa além da "Garota que Passou Metade de Sua Vida na Biblioteca"! Mas agora, o que aquilo me importava? Eu queria redimir-me com Harry e comigo mesma. Sentir-me livre de todas as obrigações, e esquecer-me que um dia tive tanto egocentrismo a ponto de por em risco tudo o que eu mais amava. E todos esses sentimentos confundidos em minha cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que se misturavam, fazia-me cada vez mais inabalável quanto a minha decisão. Apesar de saber que aqueles sentimentos exigiam mais do que se podia esperar de mim. _

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Imobilizada pelo meu medo

E logo estarei cega por lágrimas

Eu sei que posso acabar com essa dor,

Se eu desejar que ela vá embora

_ Voldemort riu, acho que ele não entendera o que eu queria fazer._

_ -Tentando se despedir de seu namorado, bruxinha? –Ele disse irônico a mim. Eu não dei atenção. _

_ Senti-me penalizada ao vê-lo daquela forma: olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, na expressão, uma fragilidade que eu jamais vira em Harry._

_ Baixei meus lábios até os dele. Voldemort ria de forma fria da cena. Soprei minha energia para dentro do corpo dele. Lentamente, fui perdendo a mobilidade dos pés, pernas. Ao invés deles, sentia-me sendo atirada ao nada, escuro e impenetrável. Entrei em desespero, pensando que o último sentimento que a vida me veria ter, era o medo crescente. Sempre sonhei que morreria com o coração cheio de amor… Constatei que isso era mais um sonho tolo de uma adolescente, que crescera sob proteção incessante, vinda de todos os lados._

_ Percebi que meu corpo caíra sobre o de Harry, pois minhas mãos pararam de sustentar o meu peso, devido ao fato de não haver mais nenhuma energia que pudesse me manter a altura dele, porém sabia que nossos lábios ainda se tocavam, pois a energia continuava se esvaindo. Suavemente, vi que minha capacidade mental diminuía, sabia que Harry estava sorvendo cada pedacinho de energia que eu poderia ter. Restava pouco até o momento em que tudo acabaria. Em que toda a minha vida, não passaria de uma bela e feliz lembrança._

_ Finalmente vi meu último pensamento ser atirado a uma fímbria, sem vida, sem palavras e sem o calor que um dia eu sentira, sob o bom teto de Deus. Oficialmente, eu já não pertencia ao mundo dos vivos. _

_ Mas algo estranho aconteceu. Vi todos os meus pensamentos voltarem com rapidez estrondosa. Tanto que me entonteceu, instantaneamente._

_ Minha consciência foi parar em algum recanto, do qual não pude identificar. Estranhamente Harry estava lá, de costas para mim parado. _

_Era o mar, ou melhor, o limbo. Estávamos no mesmo oceano em que eu estivera anteriormente por causa de Chang. Eu não sabia se me alegrava por vê-lo ou lamuriava-me por minha morte. Por fim, decidi-me por felicitar-me por ter conseguido alcançar a alma de Harry. _

_ -Harry! –Eu disse correndo para abraça-lo. Ele retribuiu bastante feliz._

_ -Mione! –Harry disse soltando-me. Nossos olhares se encontraram- O que faz aqui?_

_ -Eu vim te avisar, Harry. –Eu disse pegando a mão dele e arrastando-o contra a forte correnteza que se formou subitamente- Precisamos voltar! Ainda não acabou! Esse mar sou eu quem vai atravessar. Trocamos de lugar. Você volta e luta! _

_Percebi que em minha azáfama, minha palavra não parecia fazer sentido. Porém tinha esperanças de que ele tivesse compreendido e que eu não precisasse perder muito tempo explicando-o._

_ -Você não pode ficar, Mione! –Ele disse sem soltar a minha mão, mas caminhando contra a correnteza, que repentinamente partiu-se no meio para que ele passasse, como o mar Vermelho abrira-se a Moises em uma passagem bíblica que eu havia lido. Porém, a correnteza continuava a me arrastar. Eu sabia que era somente ele quem deveria voltar- Vamos voltar juntos!_

_ -Não! –Eu disse fechando meus olhos e sorrindo-lhe, tentando demonstrar serenidade- Para mim a vida acabou, mas você tem de seguir. _

_ -Mione, você se sacrificou por mim? –Ele me perguntou, começando a percorrer a estrada de volta, tentando embrenhar-se no mar._

_ -Eu só devolvi a sua energia! –Respondi sorrindo-lhe de forma encorajadora- Vou tentar te ajudar daqui._

_ -Mione, eu não conseguiria viver com tamanha culpa… -Harry disse tentando voltar ao mar._

_ -Então honre a minha partida e salve o mundo de Voldemort! –Eu argumentei tentando soltar-me de sua mão, que era o único elo que me retia a vida. Em outra época me acharia tola por desperdiçar a última chance de voltar a viver, mas ele estava perdendo muito tempo comigo. Um tempo ao qual necessitava-se dele em outro lugar- Prometo que vou te ajudar e se der, eu vou voltar._

_ -Mione, eu te… -Ele tentou dizer, mas não ouvi o resto, pois minha mão deslizou pela dele e o mar me tragou._

Don't run away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out light

Never sleep never die

Não dê as costas

Não se entregue à dor

Não tente se esconder

Mesmo com eles gritando seu nome

Não feche seus olhos

Deus sabe o que está por trás deles

Não apague a luz

Nunca durma, nunca morra

Vi montes de imagens brancas no mar, e percebi que aquele oceano era o mar das Almas. Sem opção deixei-me carregar por aquela maré. Sentia alguém retendo minha perna, me assustei e olhei para ver o que era. Deparei-me com a alma de Harry. Analisei mais um pouco, e percebi que não era Harry, mas sim, seu pai: Tiago Potter.

_ Ele tentava me avisar de algo, mas tudo me soava ininteligível. De repente vários cicios rompiam de todas as almas, quase estouravam meus tímpanos._

Fallen angles at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Anjos caídos a meus pés

Vozes sussurradas no meu ouvido

_Quando cheguei mais perto para entender, senti que meu corpo alçava vôo. Vi que ganhava altura, o ar cortante passava por mim, fazendo uns barulhos engraçados. Vi que, a certa altura, o efeito era inverso, e eu caía novamente. Senti medo, apesar de não saber se naquele lugar eu podia sentir algo. Cai com um baque no chão, porém não senti nada. Absolutamente nada, mostrando-me que eu realmente estava… Que eu… Deixara a vida ao qual Harry estava tão atado._

_ Levantei-me e dei de cara com uma bela mulher, com aparentemente seus trinta anos, cabelos longos e loiros, corpo esbelto.Trajava um vestido justo, negro._

_ -Hermione Granger, o que faz no limbo novamente? –A mulher me perguntou parecendo desconfiada. Com um aceno de suas mãos, um pergaminho apareceu e ela começou a consulta-lo. Não sei porque, mas achei engraçado. Parecia que lia um roteiro de filme ou algo assim. Depois de uns minutos em silenciosa minúcia, ergueu seus olhos azuis e profundos para mim- Parece que você quer morrer a qualquer custo, hein? _

_ -De forma alguma! –respondi displicente, não gostei da forma como a voz dela soou sarcástica- Só que existem coisas acima da vida e da morte, entende? Eu dei a minha vida a Harry, porque acho que ele vai salvar todos. E convenhamos, o que seria eu apenas deixar o mundo dos vivos, comparado aos milhões de vidas que serão poupadas se Harry destruir Voldemort? _

-E se Harry Potter tiver o mesmo fim que os pais dele? –A mulher perguntou-me desafiadora, ela parecia me testar ou simplesmente medir forças. Caso fosse a segunda alternativa, eu não entendia por que. Afinal, quem mediria forças com uma alma desencaminhada?- Sua morte terá sido em vão!

_ -Não! –Eu respondi sentindo meu coração se abrir àquela mulher, alguma coisa, involuntariamente me levou a dar um voto de confiança a ela- Minha morte jamais terá sido em vão, porque eu terei minha consciência limpa e saberei que fiz o que pude para ajudar._

_ -Mesmo tendo sido por sua causa que Harry enfrentou a morte previamente? –A mulher disse com um sorriso malicioso. Ela tocara em um ponto fraco. Na verdade, aquele era o ponto mais vulnerável de minha alma._

_ -Ele poderia ter me deixado a mingua. –Eu respondi dando de ombros- Foi opção dele vir me salvar._

_ -Você sabe com quem está falando? –A mulher disse pondo a mão em meus ombros gentilmente._

_ Eu realmente tinha uma certa idéia, mas não plena certeza. Ocorria-me apenas duas pessoas na cabeça: A Vida ou a Morte. Mas o vestido negro me fez deduzir logicamente que aquela era a Morte. Incrivelmente, eu não sentia medo, ou frustração. Nem mesmo ódio por estar à mercê da morte. Não sei como pude manter a frieza e até mesmo a indiferença. Nunca me imaginei encontrando-me com essa figura lendária sem sentir-me atemorizada, sem ouvir gritos de dor, sem ver algo de características deploráveis..._

_ -Qualquer ser lhe reconheceria, Miss Morte. –respondi suspirando, não sei, mas subitamente senti-me cansada daquilo, como se cada minuto que se passasse, coisas e mais coisas fossem pesando sobre minhas costas- O que deseja de uma pobre alma perdida como eu?_

_ -Hermione Granger... –A Morte disse-me olhando com simpatia, porém pigarreou e começou a olhar-me duramente- Eu estou aqui para julga-la!_

_ -Julgar-me? –Eu estava visivelmente desnorteada com as palavras dela. Afinal, eu seria julgada pelo quê? O que estava acontecendo? Morrer é tão complicado assim?_

_ -Sim, jovem! –A Morte me respondeu, assumindo um ar compreensivo- Você está aqui para ser julgada pelo gesto que acabou de ter com Harry Potter._

_ -Se a Senhora se refere à energia que devolvi a Harry, condene-me por interromper o curso da vida! –Eu disse cética e sentindo-me mal, o peito ardendo. Jamais me arrependeria por ajudar Harry retornar e salvar o mundo, isso é, se ele conseguisse... Eu sempre soube que existem recursos que não podem ser usados para interromper o rumo natural do Destino, mas existem coisas que simplesmente devemos fazer e senti-me na obrigação de ajuda-lo..._

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me, shall I give in

A Morte perante meus olhos

Deitada ao meu lado, eu temo

Ela se aproxima de mim, eu devo me render?

_ -Acho que você tem plena ciência de que não se deve desviar o Destino de seu caminho natural, não é? –A Morte questionou-me parecendo inflexível. Achei incrível a capacidade da Morte mudar rapidamente suas expressões e sentimentos. Em um segundo ela é cruel e impiedosa e no seguinte, ela é simplesmente amável e compreensiva._

_ -Sim, Miss Morte, eu tenho! –Respondi firmemente, tentando parecer segura de que considerava correto a minha atitude- A culpa de tudo o que ocorrera fora só minha, e da minha teimosia... Harry jamais morreria se eu tivesse ficado quieta no castelo. Sei que estou aqui para prestar contas e pergunte-me o que quiser, pois não lhe negarei resposta alguma._

_ -"timo! -A Morte transpareceu estar levemente satisfeita, e com um aceno, conjurou pena e pergaminho- Você me poupará um enorme serviço, se me disse toda a verdade. Então, o que considerou na hora de decidir entre sua vida e a de Harry Potter?_

_ -Confesso que fui motivada por um grande senso de remorso, além de uma crise de 'ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, então ninguém liga se eu morrer'... –Respondi com sinceridade, pois era exatamente aquilo que eu havia tido,se analisasse aquilo de forma neutra, como agora. A pena copiava tudo o que eu dizia... Como a Pena de Repetição Rápida da Rita Skeeter, só que a pena era negra..._

_ -Você acha que pode voltar a vida depois de tudo isso? –A Morte perguntou-me, fitando meus olhos de forma inquisitória._

_ -Sinceramente, não me importa, um dia eu vou ter que morrer, mesmo... –Eu respondi dando de ombros olhando-a com indiferença, mas deixei escapar um suspiro de desesperança- Eu queria apenas que o Harry vencesse..._

_ A Morte me fitou por um longo momento. Aproximou-se vagarosamente._

_ -Hermione Granger, feche seus olhos e abra sua mente para mim... –A Morte disse seriamente, com sua voz baixa, como um cicio ou um guia em meio ao nada, era calma e ressonante, profunda e controlada... Eu obedeci de imediato, pois aquilo me soou como uma ameaça ou algo parecido... Parecia que não deveria ser contestada e nem sequer questionada._

****Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

I rise to meet the end

Perto do meu fim, devo começar

Abandonando tudo pelo que lutei?

Eu me ergo para encontrar o fim

Eu me ergo para encontrar o fim

_ Vi várias das minhas lembranças passando-se com estrondosa velocidade, realmente desfocadas. Via cada pensamento passar como se fosse um furacão devastador. E confesso que me senti levemente baqueada. Era estranho, sentir algo como se ainda fosse viva. E pela primeira vez, percebi que talvez tivesse a remota chance de que eu realmente estivesse. _

_ Sabia que a Morte estava lendo minha mente e senti-me tão desconfortável e amedrontada quanto no dia em que o Chapéu Seletor me selecionara. Lembrava-me muito bem da saudável sensação de apreensão, talvez fosse a mesma que eu sentia naquele momento... Só que o que seria decidido, não era simplesmente a Casa que me acolheria e sim a minha vida. Jamais pensei que um dia chegasse a isso. _

_ Repentinamente uma imagem que estava guardada bem lá no fundo da minha mente hígida e totalmente clara, veio à tona. E me causou uma dor intensa, vinda de não se sabe onde. Minha cabeça latejava com tais proporções que fui sentindo-me tontear, parecia que eu andava num mundo de cabeça para baixo, meus ombros pesando mais que qualquer outra coisa, me repuxando para os lados. Parecia um peso morto sobre minhas costas... Eu via que não conseguia me manter firme em meu lugar, algo me puxava para o chão, como a atração imperativa de um imã, ao atrair seu oposto até a si. Eu tentava relutar, mas minha visão tremulava, escurecendo-se, para depois girar e fazer-me ver tudo em dobro, como se estivesse alcoolizada._

_ Então, de súbito tudo parou. Eu demorei um pouco para me situar e voltar a enxergar tudo perfeitamente. Vi a imagem da Morte se delineando vagarosamente, como se esta estivesse readquirindo sua forma habitual, ganhando cores e vivacidade._

_ Quando a imagem da Morte tornou-se nítida, pude ver um sorriso sincero saindo do coração dela. Ela segurava algo prateada em sua mão, que parecia um filme, daqueles de fotografia trouxa._

_ -Vejo que sempre, durante toda a sua vida, fazia as coisas bem intencionadas... –A Morte disse revendo alguns dos filmes- Como quando usou o vira-tempo para ajudar um inocente a se libertar de um fim trágico! __Devo parabenizá-la! _

_-Não precisa! –Eu respondi ligeiramente envergonhada- Fiz apenas o que considerei correto._

_ -Não me refiro apenas a isso. –A Morte disse examinando cada um dos filmes com uma minúcia espantosa- Parece que você já sabe algo importante: Não importa o quão grande foram alguns dos seus mais honrosos atos, porque realmente não são eles que fazem a vida de uma pessoa mais feliz. O que importa são as pequenas alegrias proporcionadas pela vida, que fazem de você a pessoa que realmente é._

_ -De alguma forma metafórica você está querendo dizer que retornarei para ajudar Harry? –Eu disse alegrando-me repentinamente com a notícia. Um sorriso sincero brotou do meu coração com vivacidade e contentamento, como não fazia há muito tempo. O aceno positivo da cabeça da Morte fez-me alegrar e sem ao menos esperar, pulei no pescoço dela em um forte abraço fraterno. A Morte mostrou-se hesitante em corresponder ao meu abraço, mas por fim o fez._

_ Depois de algum tempo, soltei-a, e ela, parecendo sem-graça, perguntou, me?_

_ -Quer voltar agora? – Num tom de voz suave, Miss Morte conjurou uma foice. A sua lâmina reluzia a fraca luz do lugar, mostrando o quão assustadora era._

_ -Sim, quanto mais rápido, melhor. –Eu disse preocupada com estado que Harry estaria naquele momento, já que eu podia meramente supor._

_ -Antes de te enviar, será que eu posso... –A Morte começou hesitante, parecia insegura de algo- Será que eu posso ficar com algumas cópias de seus pensamentos e lembranças?_

_ -Mas isso é possível? –Perguntei, um pouco descrente, sinceramente, não via o porquê daquilo. Porém uma chama me cobriu em seguida... Uma idéia fervilhava em minha cabeça._

_ -Na verdade, é contra as regras divinas. –A Morte respondeu assumindo uma expressão inflexível, parecendo não gostar de que eu tivesse tocado no assunto- Mas imagine como é a vida da Morte? Sabe qual foi a última vez que encarnei? –Eu apenas respondi negativamente com um suave menear da minha cabeça. Ela continuou._

_ 'Foi em 1532, para sofrer tudo o que uma pessoa poderia. Era uma camponesa pobre, que trabalhava duro desde bem pequena. Meus pais eram totalmente relapsos quanto a minha educação. Pensavam apenas em trabalhar dia e noite, para poderem pagar os impostos._

_ Eu comecei a manifestar poderes mágicos aos 8 anos e meus pais me jogaram em uma floresta, onde morri de fome e sede. A mentalidade da época era ridícula. Embora o temor dessa época não seja menor, embora por outros motivos..._

_ Então fui julgada, e devido ao tanto que sofri e o ódio que guardei de todos os seres humanos, me transformaram em Miss Morte. E permaneço aqui há mais de 450 anos, acredita? Tudo por causa dessa raça maldita! _

_ Meu trabalho é incessante. Sabia que a cada dois minutos, morre alguém no mundo por ataque cardíaco fulminante? Imagine se somar isso a outras doenças..._

_ A 1ª e a 2ª Guerra Mundial foram um tormento para mim. Que raça encrenqueira, a humana! Isso quase lotou este lugar de almas, esperando julgamento._

_ Das almas que busquei, nunca vi uma como a sua. Têm pensamentos vívidos e rápidos, inteligência e frigidez para dar e vender. O mais perto que cheguei de alguém como você foi quando um escritor bastante depressivo passou por aqui. Acredito que tenha sido Willian Shakespeare, ou algo do tipo. Sabe, até a Morte precisa de amigos. A solidão é tediosa, principalmente quando é muito longa._

_ Estou cansada de vida tão tediosa, essa de Morte! Os anjos me disseram que eu fora abençoada no julgamento, mas não vejo graça em observar a vida de todo mundo daqui, observar as lições que aprendem e as confusões em que se metem. Tenho certeza de que se fosse humana, não seria tão cega quanto aos meus sentimentos.'_

_ -Miss Morte, tenho uma proposta para você. –Surpreendi-me falando, com uma cara-dura, que nunca soube de onde tirei. Mas sabia que provinha de meu coração, pois minha determinação era palpável._

_ -O que seria? -Ela olhou-me interrogativamente, como quem desconfia de uma traquinagem de criança._

_ -Bem, er... Você me disse que se sente sozinha... Correto? –Perguntei com pouca firmeza sobre o olhar ambíguo da Morte. Esta, apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça- Então, pensei que talvez você quisesse-me como amiga._

_ -Amiga? –A Morte perguntou desconfiada, depois mudando de expressão de súbito- O que quer em troca?_

_ -Porque pensa isso? –Eu perguntei a ela, tentando manter uma expressão constante, mas temia que mostrasse minha vacilação, quando fui pega pela repentina constatação dela._

_ -Ora, em tantos anos de observação, acha que não aprendi que a raça humana apenas é generosa quando se trata de seus interesses? –A Morte sorriu irônica a mim._

_ -Ok, está certa! –Respondi resolvendo abrir o jogo, não adiantaria esconder meus planos da Morte. Ela lançou-me um sorriso vitorioso, e ao mesmo tempo debochado- Eu preciso da sua ajuda!_

_ -Por que acha que eu a ajudaria? –Ela perguntou-me com escárnio._

_ Pensei rápido. Eu era ótima nisso!!!_

_ -Por acaso você nunca desejou que a Morte tivesse uma imagem favorável aos mortais? –Eu argumentei astutamente, sabia que deveria estar com a maior cara de maníaca, porque eu dependia daquilo para salvar todos- Porque não dá um fim a todo esse mito? Eu tenho orgulho de dizer: 'Eu conheço a Morte e ela é maravilhosa!'. Talvez se você me ajudasse, eu poderia te ajudar com essa publicidade..._

_ -Hermione Granger, você é muito hábil! –A Morte sorriu sagaz- Sabe minar a firmeza de uma decisão pelos pontos fracos de um ser. Meus parabéns! Mas há algo de errado nesse plano, porque eu não quero publicidade._

_ -Miss Morte, você quer alguém que esteja a disposição para te ajudar, não? –Eu disse entrando em desespero, agora já não insistia por necessidade, mas por puro e egoísta orgulho- Aqui estou eu! Não me importo de passar a eternidade discutindo com você, mas realmente há milhares de pessoas que precisam de sua ajuda. E você não pode simplesmente virar as suas costas e fingir que nada disso acontece! Sei que a raça humana não foi generosa com você quando era mortal, mas nem todos são maus! E é justamente para as pessoas que valem a pena de se conhecer, que você está virando as costas. Porque não desconta sua raiva em quem realmente merece, ao invés de simplesmente fechar os olhos e fingir que não vê?_

Don't run away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Não dê as costas

Não se entregue à dor

Não tente se esconder

Mesmo com eles gritando seu nome

_ A Morte hesitou ao ouvir minhas últimas palavras. Pareceu-me exatamente cansada e abatida. Mas eu não estava minimamente preocupada com ela. Meus sentimentos eram egoístas, porém ao mesmo tempo necessários. Pude ver cada emoção adornando as sombras do rosto de Miss Morte. Primeiro confusão, seguido de seguido de remorso, ambos estampados no olhar vago que ela lançava ao mar. E por último, compreensão._

_ -O que você quer? –Respondeu por fim. Eu sorri e a abracei, pela segunda vez. A Morte, ao contrário do que se pensa, era bastante calorosa. Emanava um conforto, indescritível. Como a uma mãe acalantando seu filho, ou um irmão ajudando ao outro. Algo tão comum e ao mesmo tempo tão significativo..._

_ Quisera eu, que meu irmão mais velho fosse assim... _

_ Quando a soltei, ela me olhou nos olhos. Ela não estava tão contrariada, como pensei, mas parecia satisfeita com algo. Eu jamais descobri o que era._

_ -Morte, por favor, me acompanhe e transmita nossas mentes e energia para Harry, junto de mais três almas. –Eu disse segurando as suas mãos, como fazem amigos de infância. Ela olhou-me parecendo hesitante. O desânimo dominou-me, como se eu simplesmente não tivesse vontade própria, como a um animalzinho indefeso- Você não pode? _

_ -Eu posso... –A Morte disse me olhando parecendo ainda mais melancólica que antes- Mas se o fizer vou ter vários problemas com o Congresso. _

_ -Então, acabou? –Perguntei sentando-me numa pedra, sem esperanças. Meu plano soando a minha mente como uma utopia- Eu vou voltar a viver em um mundo devastado?_

_ Não pude me conter. E comecei a chorar. As lágrimas caíam involuntariamente. Não era necessário que eu piscasse, para que elas deixassem de turvar minha visão, pois pareciam adquirir vontade própria. Não demorou para que o gosto salgado do choro alcançasse meus lábios, e que eu degustasse um pouco de meu próprio tormento. Lembrou-me vagamente a água do mar, que eu jamais veria como anteriormente. Nunca mais veria pessoas felizes na praia, pois a maioria deixaria de freqüentar por estarem perdidos demasiadamente em sua depressão. Pois perderiam vários entes queridos, pelas mãos de Voldemort e sua ralé. _

_ Senti uma mão acolhedora em meu ombro esquerdo. Ergui meu olhar, e encontrei a Morte sorrindo para mim._

_ -O Congresso é lento. Há vários casos para se examinar antes do nosso! –A Morte respondeu-me num sorriso que carregava a esperança de uma vida feliz a todos no mundo- Vamos, pegaremos as outras almas e iremos até Harry Potter. Advirto-a, no entanto, de que um dia terá de voltar e prestar contas sobre isso..._

_ Eu sorri, sem acreditar. Novas lágrimas rolaram quentes pelo meu rosto, porém essas carregavam toda a felicidade que meu coração não conseguia conter._

_ -Certamente virei aqui te ajudar, quando for a hora! –Eu disse com o coração explodindo de alegria._

_ -Quais são almas em que você estava pensando? –A Morte perguntou pegando sua assustadora foice, abrindo uma passagem no mar de almas, como acontecera com Harry anteriormente._

_ -Você já deve ter adivinhado, não? –Perguntei com o meu sorriso superior, pois minha idéia era simplesmente perfeita, e não era difícil de se deduzir._

_ Miss Morte sorriu. E então, apontou sua foice para o lado direito do mar de imagens branco-peroladas, que tomara o lugar do aflitivo mar negro. De lá, três vultos, com consistência semelhante à neblina, assumira postos atrás de nós._

_ Expliquei-lhes rapidamente o meu plano. Eles concordaram. E inclusive opinaram. Confesso que fiquei feliz em reencontrar Sirius Black, juntamente de Tiago e Lílian Potter, pois sempre tive a curiosidade de conhece-los, devido à forma a qual todos me falavam tão respeitosa e positivamente, dos dois últimos. _

_ A Morte abriu um portal dourado, com um formato gozado, semelhante àquelas torres de castelos indianos. Por um instante toda aquela luz ofuscou meus olhos, e simplesmente fechei-os ao atravessar. Quando os abri novamente, não havia sequer sinal da luz que tomara meu campo de visão inicialmente._

_ Mas o que sobravam era trevas. Por todos os lados, e confesso que me amedrontei. Senti-me desamparada._

_ Tudo o que via era uma pequena nesga de luz transluzente, sobre algo, no meio de toda a treva intimidante._

_ Corri até a luz, num instinto protetor, podia ouvir meus passos ecoando por todo aquele lugar. Decididamente, era algo fechado e vazio. Podia ouvir vários outros passos ecoando junto com os meus, certamente, eram os outros me acompanhando._

_ Ao chegar próximo ao pequeno círculo de luz, notei que o que jazia ali, na verdade, era o espectro de Harry. Parecendo sem forças, ou pior ainda, parecia sem vida._

_ Tentei atravessar aquele feixe de luz, mas ao correr, na tentativa, fui simplesmente atirada a alguns metros. Meus braços ardendo, onde tocaram naquela barreira luminosa. _

_ Sem um momento sequer de hesitação, me aproximei da barreira junto dos outros e começamos a gritar o nome de Harry._

_ -Harry!!! –Gritávamos desesperados- Levante-se e lute._

_ Porém Harry se mostrava, tão imobilizado quanto antes. Meu medo era crescente. Será que toda a minha luta fora em vão? Será que tudo o que planejei daria errado? Estaria Harry tão ferido a ponto de fechar-se em sua própria mente? Meu Deus, de repente tudo me pareceu perdido. Minhas esperanças, que eram as únicas que sustentavam minhas convicções se esvaíam lentamente, como se um fio de nylon sustentasse um grande peso morto de 500 quilos. E este fio se rompia vagarosamente._

_ Os olhos de Harry tremeram, e seu peito tomou mais ar do que o usual. Eu já sabia o que viria… Aquele era o último suspiro dele._

_ Sentia algo molhando meus lábios, estranhamente, não senti o gosto salgado das lágrimas, mas apenas degustei o adocicado sangue que escorria de meus olhos. Minha vista estava turvada de vermelho. Como eu poderia estar sangrando se estava no plano espiritual?_

_ Levantei-me decidida. Jamais deixaria o meu melhor amigo morrer bem diante dos meus olhos. Limpei meus olhos com as minhas mãos, não seria um pouquinho de sangue que me impediria._

_ Corri até a barreira e tentei empurra-la com minhas mãos. Subitamente, o brilho dourado se expandiu a todos os recantos do lugar. Revelando apenas uma luz muito forte sobre nós. Assumindo uma forte aura dourada, que se assemelhava ao sol levando sua luz, brilho e calor a todo o recanto que havia treva, afastando assim o medo e os sentimentos negativos da mente dele. _

_ Sem mais delongas abaixei-me ao lado de Harry. _

_ Senti-me impotente, não sabia o que fazer. Então me lembrei de um dos mais importantes detalhes… Eu havia me esquecido que estava na cabeça de Harry. E tudo que ele imaginasse tornar-se-ia real, se ele verdadeiramente desejasse muito._

_ Lentamente baixei meus lábios ao ouvido dele e comecei a sussurrar._

_ -Não se entregue agora! –Eu disse em tom urgente. Temia por sua vida- Pense em todos que dependem de você. Ele não é tão poderoso assim. Vamos, confie em mim! Basta você querer. Sei que é tentador acabar com tudo agora, mas existem coisas mais importantes. Existem, pessoas que acreditam em você agora e esperam que você supere isso tudo. E eu sou uma delas._

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out light

Never sleep never die

Não feche seus olhos

Deus sabe o que está por trás deles

Não apague a luz

Nunca durma, nunca morra

_'Vamos, Harry! Eu quero ver nossos filhos em Hogwarts, aprontando como nós três aprontamos. Vivendo como vivemos. Aprendendo como nós aprendemos. Amando como nós amamos. E nós três reunidos como antigamente, falando sobre tudo o que passamos juntos em nossa infância."_

_Eu o vi abrir os olhos, parecendo aturdido. Estava fraco, eu podia ver, e em minha felicidade, eu apenas o abracei._

_Ele hesitou até me devolver o ato de carinho._

_-Hermione, onde estamos? –ele me perguntou parecendo-me confuso, mas ainda agarrado a meu corpo._

_-Na sua mente, Harry! –Eu apenas respondi acariciando-lhe os cabelos desarrumados. –Estamos todos aqui para lhe ajudar._

_Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Sorriu ao ver Sirius e os pais. Estes se aproximaram e abraçaram Harry com carinho, o que acabou fortalecendo-o._

_O amor pode ser uma arma poderosa contra qualquer coisa e eu sabia disso. _

_Ele olhou-nos parecendo cético. _

_-O que fazem aqui? –Harry perguntou depois de abraçar a todos._

_-Estamos aqui para te ajudar, filho. –Lílian respondeu com um sorriso reconfortante. Ela era mesmo uma pessoa maravilhosa! Era capaz de passar serenidade apenas com um sorriso. Ela fazia qualquer um se sentir bem, porque no fundo ela era uma pessoa iluminada._

_-Eu não sei o que fazer! –Harry disse parecendo desesperançoso- Ele é bem mais forte do que eu._

_-Isso nunca foi um problema para você antes, foi? –Sirius perguntou sorrindo de forma encorajadora- É claro que ele é bem mais forte que você. Mas tente se lembrar, porque você escapou dele das últimas vezes?_

_-Bem, eu nunca fiz isso sozinho. –Harry respondeu parecendo incerto. Eu sabia onde Sirius queria chegar. Em todas as outras vezes, Harry contara com pessoas que o amavam para ajuda-lo. E dessa vez, quando parecia só, ele não simplesmente não podia fazer o que deveria ser feito._

_-E é para isso que estamos aqui, Harry. –Tiago disse fitando os olhos do filho- Volte e lute. Ouça seu coração e faça apenas o que ele desejar. Voldemort não conta com o elemento surpresa. _

_Eu o abracei, e repentinamente, palavras que eu se quer pensara em pronunciar me escaparam:_

_-Vá, eu prometo que estarei aqui quando você voltar. _

_Ele sorriu e uma luz o tragou. Eu já não o podia ver mais._

_A Morte conjurou uma esfera, semelhante à bola de cristal com o tamanho de uma bola de futebol. _

_-Essa é a primeira vez que vocês vão ver uma bola de cristal que realmente funciona. –A Morte disse tocando a ponta da foice na bola._

_E a imagem surgiu. Harry estava debruçado em meu corpo. Vi-o despertar e levantar-se._

_-Então você não é tão fraco quanto seus pais, não é? –Provocava o maligno ser em frente a Harry._

_Harry ficou calado. E estranhamente fechou os olhos. Nós pudemos ouvir vozes de várias pessoas clamando. Pedindo em uníssono apenas uma coisa:_

"Servatis A Periculum; Servatis A Maleficum"

"Nos livre do perigo, nos livre do mal"

Surpresos, nós apenas o ouvimos sussurrar um feitiço, com uma voz firme e bastante peculiar.

_-Finite a Maleficum! –Nós todos fomos tragados da mente de Harry, como se estivéssemos viajando pela rede de Flu. Tudo rodava e meus olhos se apertavam, com o medo crescendo. O que estava acontecendo?_

_Eu apenas planejei irmos até a mente de Harry e darmos apoio moral, nada além daquilo._

_Mas me vi assumindo uma forma branco-perolada, saindo com flexibilidade da varinha. Mesmo não acreditando muito na realidade inegável que estava perante meus olhos, eu sabia o que devia fazer. Era como se tudo o que eu precisava saber fosse murmurado aos meus ouvido e que tudo dependia apenas de minha coragem e fé. Mas eu não me achava corajosa o suficiente. Durante anos invejei a Harry e Rony por nunca hesitarem em fazer o certo, mas eu simplesmente não era assim._

_Vi as imagens de Sirius, Tiago e Lílian correrem, deixando um rastro dourado pela sala onde meu corpo jazia a um canto. Era realmente assustador observar a si próprio de outro ponto de vista, que não seja a um espelho. Como se eu não fosse a pessoa que sempre fui acostumada a ver o espelho refletir._

_A Morte alçou vôo e pairava sobre a cabeça de Voldemort. A foice carregava um véu negro de um tecido semelhante ao da capa da invisibilidade, sobre ela, de forma que pudesse ser atirada a qualquer momento._

_Voldemort começou a gritar e a proferir feitiços contra a Morte e as almas de Sirius, Tiago e Lílian. Mas eles eram atraídos pelo véu negro e fino da Morte, e depois se voltavam contra ele._

_Víamos Voldemort cair, a cada feitiço que ele lançava. Toda sua genialidade parecia não ser capaz de mostrá-lo no que errava. A simples menção do pensamento de que ele estava perdendo parecia deixa-lo mais furioso, e torna-lo menos racional ainda, pois ele aumentava a força de seus feitiços, mesmo que a cada um que o atingia, deixasse-o mais ferido._

_Eu estava com medo, pois sabia que os outros precisavam de mim para derrotar Voldemort, e eu estava imobilizada pela simples menção de que o futuro do mundo estava em nossas mãos._

_Harry apenas observava a situação, parecendo surpreso. Quando ele finalmente pareceu recuperar-se, ele olhou para mim. Um olhar fixo, que parecia conter muito carinho e de certa forma compreensão, flamejando em seus brilhantes olhos verdes. _

_Ele sorriu para mim de forma encorajadora, parecia que pela primeira vez, desde o início dessa batalha, ele acreditava que tudo ficaria bem. A ponta da varinha dele ainda iluminava de modo ofuscante o aposento, como fizera outrora na mente dele._

_Quando olhei de novo para Voldemort, eu o vi lançando um último feitiço._

_-Avada Kedavra! –Ele apenas murmurou, com a voz falha. Seu corpo todo machucado, o sangue escorrendo de diferentes pontos, empapuçando as vestes de qualidade que ele usava, todas negras. Respirava com dificuldade. Nunca imaginei que veria o famoso Lord das Trevas naquele estado. Que o veria definhar por sua própria magia. Tudo por causa da ambição._

_A Morte o cobriu com o véu. E Harry ergueu novamente a varinha._

_-Finite a Periculum! –Harry disse com uma calma que aparentemente não era característica dele. A verdade, é que nunca havia ouvido falar sobre esse feitiço que ele usou, e apenas mais tarde vim, a saber, que aquele feitiço não existia e que Harry o primeiro a executa-lo. Embora, saiba que nunca ninguém havia enfrentado as circunstâncias que eu vivenciei. _

_Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar naquilo, pois a força da varinha me impeliu a voar velozmente em forma espectral até o corpo de Voldemort, junto das outras almas dos entes queridos de Harry._

_Entramos dentro do corpo de Voldemort em um turbilhão de imagens indecifráveis, mas senti que meus braços se grudaram a algo extremamente escuro e ruim. Algo que me fez sentir-me mal e melancólica. Pensar em tudo de errado e ruim que fiz. Em toda a culpa que me ameaçou anteriormente, quando vi Harry sucumbir bem em minha frente._

_Sirius, Tiago e Lílian, no entanto pareciam estar lutando com seus demônios. Podia ouvir os gritos de cada um deles, me aturdindo mais ainda._

_Será que aquela era mais uma das armadilhas de Voldemort? Bem, eu nunca soube, pois em seguida, percebi, que eu não estava tão perdida em meus temores quanto eles._

_ -Vamos! –gritei a eles, tentando puxar a pesada alma de Voldemort para a direção retilínea a minha frente, trilhada por um caminho bruxuleantemente obscuro.- Harry precisa da gente! Temos que seguir!_

_ Eles pareceram acordar de um sonho ruim. Eu podia ver o medo embaçando a cor vívida dos olhos de cada um deles._

_ Vi que eles seguiam, como eu. Fechei meus olhos, e no minuto seguinte, estávamos novamente na sala, onde a Morte prendera o corpo de Voldemort._

_ A Morte tirou o véu de cima do corpo, agora inanimado, de Voldemort. Este apenas caiu, inerte. A alma negra ainda presa em meus dedos com força, eu não o deixaria escapar. Não agora, que conseguimos pegá-lo. Rapidamente, a Morte bateu sua foice na cabeça de tão desprezível alma, que com um último grito, que me fez gelar, de tão agudo, frio e sôfrego, foi-se para as profundezas do mundo aos quais eram destinadas as almas sombrias._

_ Miss Morte olhou para mim, parecendo preocupada. Então se aproximou, e pela primeira vez perdeu sua compostura. Abraçou-me bem apertado como uma irmã e pôs-se a chorar._

_ -Hermione… -ela disse enterrando a cabeça em meus ombros, e chorando copiosamente. Eu simplesmente não podia sequer supor o por quê de tal atitude… Ela parecia preocuposamente desesperada. Eu apenas afagava-lhe os louros cabelos dela._

_ -O que há, Miss Morte? –Eu perguntei ainda sem saber o que fazer, eu estava completamente desnorteada, afinal, eu nunca fui uma boa ouvinte e também nunca soube consolar as pessoas. Acho que simplesmente sou uma negação no campo sentimental. Sempre foi fácil para mim falar sobre assuntos relacionados a política, porém não tenho o mesmo tino quando se trata de assuntos do coração._

_ -Nada. –A Morte disse se recompondo com a velocidade espantosa com a qual me surpreendera no Limbo. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e levantou-se. Assumiu uma expressão pétrea e assustadora, que antes eu nunca vira nela.- Apenas saiba que isso ainda não acabou… Você ainda vai sofrer muito por causa disso tudo._

_ -Por causa do julgamento? –Perguntei quase que certa de que era isso._

_ -Embora esse também seja um problema, não é a isso que me refiro! –A Morte disse-me arrancando-me um olhar questionador, beirando o inquisitivo.- Mas você terá que escolher um dos três caminhos que o Destino lhe dará. Você pode seguir o caminho do Amor Verdadeiro, e ser feliz por uns tempos, até que isso tudo o que vivemos volte a te assombrar. O segundo é o caminho triste de uma vida solitária e sem perspectivas. E o terceiro é o caminho da Mentira, que é o que você está mais inclinada a seguir. Mas sabia que não importa o caminho que escolher porque eu sempre estarei por perto para te apoiar._

_ Confesso que essas palavras me emocionaram… Eu nunca havia tido alguém que realmente pudesse chamar de amiga. Mesmo amando meus pais, minha mãe nunca foi uma amiga a qual pudesse contar tudo o que sentia. Gina Weasley fora uma boa amiga, mas de certa forma, nossos mundos eram diferentes. Era como se existisse um abismo entre nós. Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com as palavras da Morte. Quando as coisas são apresentadas assim, por indicações de caminhos, até mesmo uma criança saberia qual escolher. Mas o que se pode fazer quando os caminhos parecem aos seus olhos exatamente iguais um ao outro e você está completamente desnorteado?_

_ Em questões matemáticas, é uma chance em três para você escolher o caminho certo. E eu realmente nunca fui boa escolha._

_ -Obrigada Morte… -foi tudo o que consegui dizer com a voz se embaraçando em minha garganta, saindo tremida e emocionada. Toda a pressão emocional que pesava em meu corpo, parecia finalmente estar se exteriorizando através das lágrimas que rolavam em meus olhos, lentamente tudo parecia dissolver-se, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo._

_ -Mas uma coisa… -A Morte disse antes de estender a foice e abrir a o portal dourado- Você não pretende ter filhos, pretende? _

_ -Eu ainda não decidi isso… -Eu disse entendendo menos que anteriormente- Por quê?_

_ -Sinto muito, mas não posso te dizer, mas… -A Morte disse dando de ombros antes de acenar para que as almas entrassem- Apenas tome cuidado com uma certa maldição que foi rogada para você pela jovem vingativa! _

_ E dizendo isso, ela se foi._

_ Bom, Rose, o resto da história você já conhece, não?_

_ Nós fomos aclamados como heróis pelo mundo da Magia. Depois disso tudo, houve várias festas, das quais participamos da maioria, depois de sair, uma semana depois, do St. Mungus._

Porém isso não nos livrou dos NIEM's. Eu e Harry fomos bem nos exames, Rony, no entanto, cometeu alguns deslizes em poções. Nós nos formamos no final de junho e cada um seguiu seu caminho."

Hermione não achou necessário contar a Rose que fora noiva de Rony, simplesmente não queria sofrer mais do que seu pobre coração podia agüentar em um dia.

Ainda sem encarar a amiga, continuou molhando os pres na correnteza do riacho.

Sentiu uma mão sobre seus ombros, mas estranhamente, aquela não era uma mão fina e pequena, como se espera da mão de uma mulher e sim uma mão grande e áspera, que de certa forma contra a sua pele, fazia-a sentir tremores, descendo de sua espinha. A leve pressão dos dedos cálidos sobre seu ombro frio, apesar de agradável, foi o bastante para faze-la olhar para trás assustada.

-Você não é Rose! –Hermione disse fitando-o completamente amedrontada. Ele era um homem estranho, esboçado pela escuridão. Ela não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto, por ele estar justamente contra a luz do luar, que gentilmente tornava a pele de seu ombro translúcida. Ele tinha os cabelos compridos e bagunçados, quase tocando os ombros, não podia ver a cor dos olhos, ou qualquer outro traço das feições dele, mas ele tinha um belo corpo. Pele morena, provavelmente reação provocada pelo sol abundante daquela região francesa. Um corpo forte e másculo, que fê-la morder os lábios para segurar um suspiro de admiração. A camisa branca de botões que ele usava, estava aberta, revelando o tórax definido. Ela não pode deixar de olha-lo de alto a baixo para avalia-lo.

Não podia negar que o homem sentado ao seu lado na ponte de pedra era simplesmente irresistível. E engolindo em seco, esperou que ele lhe respondesse.

-Sei que não sou Rose! –Ele disse em tom divertido, porém ao mesmo tempo mantendo seriedade- Mas preferi não te interromper. Sei que nunca se livraria de todas as mágoas se eu simplesmente aparecesse e a intimidasse.

-Você não me intimida! –Hermione disse assumindo um ar desafiador, e ao mesmo tempo endireitando-se e tornando-se rígida. Ele percebendo isso tirou a mão dos ombros dela, parecendo resignado. Por um instante, ela sentiu-se como se algo faltasse sem o toque dele, mas condenou-se em seguida.

-Que bom. –Ele respondeu, claramente dando de ombros.

-Ainda não acredito que abri meu coração para alguém que nem sequer conheço ou me conhece. –Hermione respondeu, subitamente envergonhada, como se a verdade lhe tivesse dado um tapa forte na cara e a fizesse acordar sobre aquilo.

-Eu te conheço. –O estranho redargüiu num protesto de divertimento- Você é Hermione, estou errado?

-Como pode saber disso? –Hermione respondeu surpresa.

O estranho riu. E para horror de Hermione, a risada dele soou-lhe extremamente sexy, como se fosse a melhor música que um maestro pudesse lhe oferecer.

-Você citou quando a Morte lhe chamou. –Ele disse divertido- E qualquer um poderia deduzir que você faz parte do grande trio de Potter, depois de ouvir o que disse.

-"timo! –Hermione disse se se levantando decidida. O estranho estava por acaso fazendo piada com a sua cara?- Acho que já falei demais! Se me permite… Não pretendo ficar e contar mais sobre mim!

-Não fique assim, doce flor silvestre! –O homem disse levantando-se em seguida e segurando-lhe o braço- Não há pecado algum em ser apenas um humano, sujeito a emoções. Ou você acha que existe alguém no mundo que nunca derramou uma lágrima por algum motivo, por mais fútil que seja?

-Eu não quis dizer isso… -Ela disse voltando-se por um instante.

-Sei que não! –ele respondeu tocando com a mão um dos cachos que caíam sobre os olhos de Hermione e afastando-o. A atmosfera ao redor deles tornou-se docemente convidativa, um ar fascinantemente sedutor tomou conta de ambos- Uma pessoa não pode viver por trás de uma máscara, ser uma pessoa que não é. Você pode parecer forte para o resto do mundo, mas nos fundo sei que ainda é uma menina desamparada. Porque eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Sei que é ruim quando todos pensam que você é algo, que você realmente nunca chegou perto de ser. Sei o que é não corresponder às expectativas das pessoas, quando todos pensam que você tem capacidade para fazer algo mais. Porém uma hora, essa máscara pode cair bem na frente de todos e você se ver mais desamparada que nunca. Então minha doce flor silvestre, você deve se desfazer dessa muralha que criou para se proteger deixe seu coração sentir o calor do amor, do ódio, da paixão…

Hermione sentiu-se encantada com as palavras dele, ele parecia ser exatamente como ela… Parecia ter vivido na pele, sofrido todas as conseqüências de ser alguém inexpressivo e gélido. Sentiu seus lábios ressecarem-se, sem pensar umedeceu-os com a língua, não imaginando o quanto aquilo podia ser insinuante visto aos olhos do estranho.

Ele puxou-a para junto de seu corpo, de forma possessiva. Ela se segurou nos ombros dele para não cair, pois fora um gesto brusco e inesperado para ela. Apenas viu-o inclinando seu corpo em sua direção, sabia o que se seguiria. Pediu a si mesma que desviasse os lábios, mas estava bastante curiosa para saber o que vinha em seguida para poder desviar. Apenas fechou os olhos, em muda submissão, esperando o contato dos lábios macios. Mas para sua surpresa, os lábios dele roçaram por sua face, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passaram, em direção ao seu ouvido.

-Ainda não é a hora certa, minha doce flor silvestre. –Disse o estranho com a voz grave e baixa, que fê-la experimentar um terno arrepio de excitação percorrendo sua coluna. Não sabia porquê, mas ele a fazia sentir-se diferente. Como se fosse a única mulher na face da Terra. Percebeu o quanto ele era atencioso com ela. Prendendo a respiração, no intuito de tentar acalmar-se, pensou que nem ao menos sabia o nome do homem que a provocava tão inquietantes sensações. Como se não pudesse mais conter sua própria curiosidade, abaixou sua entonação de voz, para algo baixo e que pensou que fosse sedutor o bastante. Na verdade, ela não sabia o por quê de estar agindo como uma adolescente, porém sentia que era o que deveria fazer, pois seus hormônios pareciam estar vibrando de uma forma estranha dentro do seu corpo.

-Qual o seu nome? –Perguntou ainda sentindo-se encantada por ele. Percebeu, porém, que o estranho retesava seus músculos, pareceu ficar subitamente tenso, quase protestou quando ele afastou-se levemente do corpo dela.

-Meu nome não é importante! –Ele disse em um tom neutro, que tornava de certa forma, acalorada a frieza dele quanto à referência de seu nome.

-Mas claro que… -Hermione começou a falar, numa forma rápida de expressar suas convicções sobre aquilo. Porém não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Hermione… -Rose gritava, desviado sua atenção do homem e fazendo seu corpo voltar-se em direção a sua casa.

Ela acenou com a mão, para chamar a atenção de Rose e ao mesmo tempo, dizer que estava bem.

Rose respondeu com outro aceno e veio correndo em direção a ela.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou por fim, depois de um minuto de constrangedor silêncio.

Antes de responder, Hermione virou-se à procura do homem, porém ele tinha simplesmente SUMIDO. Ela deu um giro completo, porém não viu nem sinal do homem que a perturbara como nenhum antes.

-Não se preocupe, Rose! –Hermione disse puxando a amiga pelo braço, em direção a casa.- Passou! Eu só precisava de um tempo só.

Rose sorriu, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou a tagarelar, como de costume, sobre coisas com as quais Hermione sequer se importava, e que talvez jamais a importasse.

Pouco antes de entrarem, Hermione ainda lançou um último olhar para o campo e a ponte, pois durante todo o trajeto, sentiu suas costas queimarem sobre olhares diligente, mas deu de ombros ao constatar que não havia ninguém, e entrou.

-Meu senhor, conseguiu ver a moça? –Uma voz baixa perguntou ao homem que estava parado em frente à janela de sua casa, observando Hermione galgar o caminho de volta para a casa do lado oposto a dele em Wish's Valley.

-Sim, velho amigo, eu consegui. –O misterioso homem respondeu sem olhar a quem o perguntou. Os olhos fixos na figura esguia de Hermione que parecia entretida numa conversa com a outra mulher que ele não conhecia- Ela está mais linda do que antes.

-E o que o senhor vai fazer? –Perguntou a outra voz que deveria ser do suposto servo do homem misterioso.

-O que eu posso fazer? –O homem perguntou parecendo pouco animado- Ela foi a única mulher que sempre teve poder sobre mim, a única que eu realmente amei. Mas parece que eu não tenho chances. Não se ela souber quem eu sou. Ela nunca me perdoou.

-Ora, meu senhor… -O servo disse com um sorriso maroto- O senhor não precisa conta a ela quem você é. Existem coisas que são melhores serem ocultadas…

-Eu não sei se seria justo com ela… -o homem respondeu ao seu servo ainda sem desgrudar o olhar por um instante da figura que amava.

-O senhor já deve ter ouvido que não existem regras no amor e na guerra, não? –O servo perguntou aproximando-se da janela.

-Sim, meu amigo, mas não sei se essa regra se aplica a minha doce flor silvestre. –O homem respondeu suspirando e fechando as cortinas ao constatar que a jovem entrara.- Ela sempre foi um caso a parte. Sempre respeitava as regras, mas sempre tinha um argumento válido para achar exceções nessas mesmas regras.

-Eu sei que um dia ela vai te perdoar! –O servo disse antes de fazer uma reverência e sair em direção a cozinha.

-Espero que esteja certo, velho amigo! –Ele sussurrou paro nada.

Nota da Autora: Confesso que esse foi um capítulo particularmente difícil de se escrever. Principalmente o final de Voldemort, porque minha fase depressiva havia se passado e eu já não tinha mais motivos para continuar com aquilo, então finalizei de forma simples, mas espero que tenham gostado... Para me dizer cliquem no botãozinho pra deixar uma review, porque eu tô precisando de motivação para continuar...

Fairy- É claro que eles gostaram, porque _eu_ ajudei! É sim, ela deixou eu meter o meu bedelho no final da Mione!!! O que acharam? Olha, que eu peguei leve! Não teve nada mais interessante, mas como vou escrever o próximo capítulo… He, he, he!

Fighter- Não gostei dessa risadinha maliciosa! Será que vai ser mais um cap imoral???

Ah, antes que me esqueça… O próximo cap vai ser dedicado ao dia dos namorados, mesmo que ele já tenha passado. É sempre bom ter um pouco de romance para aquecer o coração dos solitários.

Fairy- Ela quis dizer "encalhados"! Porque eu nunca vi alguém enrolar tanto para arranjar um namorado.

Fighter- Ai, ai, ai!!! Eu não falei sobre mim, mas sim num aspecto geral.

Fairy- Ahn han, sei... E eu sou um gnomo!

Fighter- Bem, como eu não estou disposta a brigar com Fairy, porque estou muito feliz para discutir, já que minha primeira apresentação na escola foi um sucesso...

Fairy- Mas ela quase teve de sair carregada por uma maca, de tanto nervosismo...

Fighter- Ah, não me denuncia!!!

Os agradecimentos especiais vão para a Cláudia, que está sendo muito legal em mandar e-mails e fazer perguntas (Fairy- Nós adoramos quando as pessoas fazem perguntas… P/ você também vai agradecimento Kakau); para a Mayara, que também me dá a maior força; para a Annie, que mandou um e-mail bacana; para a Dani que também enviou sugestões bacanas. E é claro que para a ML, que é minha super amiga; para Íris Branden que sempre me dá sugestões valiosíssimas, sem as quais essa fic sequer estaria no ar; para Lari (Não pense que esqueci de você, tente me mandar um e-mail, porque eu não consigo te responder, o e-mail volta); para Cami Rocha (q eu tenho certeza de que não lê a fic, mas que é super gente boa, além de ser a 1ª pessoa a conversar comigo na caixinha J); a Sinistra Negra (que está pacientemente ouvindo minhas pobres e podres idéias...); a Pelúcia (que ouve as histórias bizarras da minha vida se m reclamar); ao Danilo que começou a mandar reviews bacanas, ao Lord Asriel, que é um cara super cabeça (que tá com uma fic massa! Publica logo, Lord!). E para finalizar, quero agradecer a galera da Harryoteca e ao por possibilitar a divulgação das fics que todos nós, fãs de Harry Potter, adoramos ler. E é claro, para todos que tem a paciência de agüentar esses dois últimos caps enormes e ainda a mim e a Fairy (Fairy- Fale por si! Pq eu não sou chata igual a você.) Bem, desculpem o atraso do cap, ele já está pronto há 2 meses, e eu não consegui contatar a Isis, então demorou mesmo, bem então estou sem beta-reader...

Fairy- Eu agradeço a todos que mandaram e-mails para a Fighter pedindo para me deixar escrever o próximo cap!!!

Continuem mandando COMENTS!!! Eu e Fighter responderemos a todos!!! A propósito, a música desse cap é Whisper, do Evanescence. Eu AMO Evanescence!!!


	8. 7 O dia dos Namorados em Nowhere

Capítulo Sete

O Dia dos Namorados em Nowhere

Gina Weasley revirou-se mais uma vez sobre sua cama. Estava em um sono anormalmente intranqüilo. O primeiro desde que chegara a remota ilha chamada Nowhere.

Olhando mais atentamente, você veria que a jovem suava frio, os cabelos vermelhos compridos, colavam-se a sua testa, talvez por causa dos movimentos que fazia devido apenas ao maldito sonho que a assombrava, ou ainda, por medo do que via em sua mente...

Muitas vezes, os sonhos podem simplesmente retratar algo que aconteceu ou até mesmo contar algo que possa comprometer nosso futuro... Seria esse o caso de Gina?

Sonho da Gina

_"Ela sentia que estava sentada em um lugar limitado. Cheirava estranhamente. O pé apertava algo abaixo de si, fazendo uma forte pressão. A paisagem a sua volta passava rapidamente, de forma que apenas via os borrões de carros, e o mato alto correndo sobre os lados da pista. A sua frente, via apenas o asfalto cinza, levando-a para algum lugar, com apenas as duas linhas retas, amarelas, iluminada apenas pelas fracas luzes de dois faróis… Supôs que estivesse dentro de um carro._

_ Sentia-se muito brava, o motivo era simplesmente desconhecido. Só sabia que seus razões eram muito mais fortes que seu autocontrole, que na maioria das vezes era extremo. Era algo sem qualquer sentido, mas com toda certeza tinha seu motivo de existir. Gina Weasley não ficava daquele jeito por nada. A raiva a estava fazer pisar mais forte no acelerador. Os dedos tamborilavam impacientes sobre o volante. Sussurrava palavras ininteligíveis e sem qualquer sentido. O som estava alto em uma música que agora, ela não podia identificar, pois a raiva gritava cada vez mais alto em seus ouvidos._

_ O céu noturno estava mais escuro que o normal, transformando-se num veludo negro, sem qualquer sinal de luzes, a não ser as emitidas pelo seu próprio carro._

_ Não demorou muito para que pingos fortes de chuva, começarem a estrondar fortemente por toda a lataria do carro. Isso, porém não a assustou e nem a fez diminuir a velocidade. O velocímetro apontava 160 quilômetros por hora. Um carro de passeio como aquele, totalmente trouxa, parecia que tocava o solo apenas superficialmente, como se voasse. Não era algo muito aconselhável a se fazer, ainda mais com a chuva torrencial que caía. Ela sentia o ar-condicionado batendo em seu rosto. As janelas e os pára-brisas começavam a embaçar, devido o fato do carro estar completamente fechado. No banco do carona, estavam apenas seu casaco e sua bolsa negra de camurça, jogada por cima do primeiro, de qualquer jeito._

_ Apertou ainda mais o acelerador. Sentia as lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos sem controle. Estranhamente sabia que estava lutando contra si mesma para não derramá-las, mas ela não podia evitá-las, eram como se fossem como uma criança pequena, que não se pode proteger do perigo o tempo todo e muito menos contê-la._

_ Suas vistas agora ficaram momentaneamente anuviadas, de forma que ela apenas via borrões embaçados. E se juntasse isso ao pára-brisa embaçado e ao retrovisor com o qual ela não podia contar, já que sua janela estava completamente embaçada, você teria uma visibilidade terrível._

_ Ela olhou pelo retrovisor interno, e percebeu seus olhos vermelhos, e a maquiagem levemente borrada. Gina levou uma das mãos que tamborilava pelo volante para enxugar-lhe os olhos. Subitamente sentiu que o carro pulava._

_ Gina sentiu um grande pavor e voltou sua mão esquerda ao volante, porém sentia que ao passar pelo buraco, o carro perdera a direção. Um pneu parecia que furara. De forma que puxava o carro totalmente para a esquerda._

_ Ela tentava puxar em direção contrária, mas o carro parecia um dos bichos do Hagrid, totalmente incontroláveis. O medo apenas aumentava. Sentia que o carro estava sendo atirado para fora da pista. Simplesmente se desesperou... Não sabia o que fazer. Queria gritar, todavia quem a ouviria com o estrondo da chuva? Mas o fez e a plenos pulmões. Mesmo que fosse inútil, ao menos teria tentado salvar a si._

_ -A varinha... –Lembrou-se e rapidamente abriu a sua bolsa procurando, mas nada. O casaco e o porta-luva também não trazia na da em seu interior._

_ Tudo acontecia muito rápido! O carro já entrara em um mato, arrancara a cerca de uma propriedade, amassando a lataria com estrondoso barulho... O que poderia fazer? O carro continuava correndo pelo mato, que ela mal conseguia enxergar, por causa da escuridão. Um dos faróis quebrara quando arrancou a cerca do lugar._

_ Em pânico, usara seu ultimo recurso. Pisara no freio do carro. No mesmo momento o carro parou, e sem que ela esperasse, ele virou. Ela entrou em estado de desespero. Sentiu que o carro rodava novamente. Gritou para o nada. Quando o carro virou mais uma vez, ela sentiu algo lhe atingir a cabeça... Subitamente tudo se apagou. Apenas ouvia ao longe alguém lhe chamando..."_

-WEASLEY! –Gina abriu os olhos de uma vez, assustada. Estava com uma das mãos no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça, enquanto a outra segurava a sua colcha fortemente. Sentou-se de uma vez. Sentiu uma mão em seus ombros. O contato confortou-a levemente, pois mesmo que não olhasse na direção do dono das mãos, ela sabia exatamente a quem pertencia. A sensação das mãos geladas dele em seu corpo febril, por causa do sonho, fê-la estremecer suavemente.

Draco Malfoy pareceu perceber e afastou-a no mesmo instante, Gina esperou que ele achasse que fosse por causa do sonho e não porque ele ainda provocava sensações estranhamente boas nela.

Ele sorriu, parecendo finalmente reparar na forma como Gina estava.

Gina olhou para si mesma também. Sua camisola verde-água, estava um pouco acima de suas coxas, revelando as pernas esguias e macias, completamente alvas. Sentindo-se embaraçada, puxou-a escondendo novamente suas pernas. Sua coberta jazia caída no chão, quase que esquecida.

Gina sentiu algo quente sobre sua face, seus olhos queimavam como se tivessem atirado areia neles, pois não paravam de lacrimejar. Passou a costa da mão direita sobre sua face e deu-se conta de que o rastro quente incômodo sobre seu rosto, eram lágrimas, nada além disso. Questionou-se como o sonho podia ter dado tal efeito sobre ela. Ela podia sentir fortemente a sensação de ter sido atingida na cabeça. Que raio de sonho seria aquele?

O frio que sentia era extremo, tanto que a fazia tremer dos pés a cabeça, como se estivesse muito fraca, como se estivesse passando mal, como se o coração fosse vulnerável demais. Eram calafrios, talvez de medo. A verdade era que ela permanecia perdida na realidade que o sonho emanava. Efêmera sensação, para ser mais exata, mas ainda assim, tão real que ela jamais poderia ignorar. Aquilo era simplesmente tenebroso!!!

Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de acalmar a si, ou ao menos normalizar a respiração acelerada. Tudo era palpável demais para ser apenas um sonho, verdadeiro demais. Ainda podia ouvir o ruído da chuva batendo insistente pelos pára-brisas, quando fechava seus olhos. Podia sentir o perfume de novo do carro que comprara a menos de três meses. Sim, ela sabia que aquele era o seu carro. Tirara a carteira logo que completara dezessete, juntamente com sua licença para aparatar, apesar de no mundo trouxa poder-se tirar a carteira aos dezesseis...

Podia sentir mais lágrimas escorrendo suavemente pela face. Lágrimas de medo. Não podia dizer que era corajosa, porque no fundo ela sempre soubera que um dos seus maiores medos na vida era morrer. Ela tinha aversão a tudo que pudesse causar dor a alguém. Odiava se deparar com o sofrimento... Era deprimente demais, cruel e extremamente aterrorizante. Talvez por isso não tivesse se juntado a Ordem, se bem que na época, não tinha mais pelo que lutar, já que, depois que se tornara maior de idade, Voldemort já era pó. Talvez por isso tivesse decidido pela medicina, pois odiava qualquer coisa que fizesse mal as pessoas, qualquer coisa que pudesse roubar a vida de um inocente. Principalmente quando essa coisa era o maldito Voldemort.

Sentia-se mal. Era a primeira vez após anos, que tinha um pesadelo tão forte e tão real... Nada a ver com os pesadelos reais que foram com Ridlle, naquela maldita câmara. Porém a sua bondosa mãe já não estava ali para confortá-la e dizer que fora apenas um sonho, que ela estava bem e que nada de mal a aconteceria. É, ela sentia bastante a falta da mãe. Até mais do que poderia admitir. Já eram algo como um mês e alguns dias trancafiada dentro do laboratório na casa de Malfoy.

Essa menção em seus pensamentos só a fez chorar ainda mais abertamente.

-Hum, Hum. –Malfoy clareou a garganta e permitiu que Gina saísse de seu estupor melancólico mental. Ela deu-se conta que ele ainda permanecia ali- Não acho que eu apreciaria um rio dentro de minha casa.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente com as costas da mão, numa atitude estranhamente infantil. Ela não sabia, mas aquele gesto deixou Malfoy um tanto inebriado, pareceu-lhe alguém que ele conhecia, porém ele não pode dizer exatamente quem. Sua mente não parecia ser capaz de associar a pessoa dona dos gestos tão infantis e por vezes bruscos e surpreendentes. Talvez se tratasse da própria Weasley, em Hogwarts. Ele sabia que certas coisas nunca mudavam em uma pessoa. Tomava como exemplo a si próprio.

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy? –Gina perguntou erguendo suas sobrancelhas ruivas, assumindo rapidamente um ar indignado, inquisidor. Era hora de virar o jogo. O distrairia, de forma que ele não fizesse perguntas sobre o que ela sonhara- Você não tem cara de assaltante noturno de geladeira, e eu acho que também não tenho cara de cozinha.

Ok, aquela piada fora ridícula. Não! Não foi ridícula apenas, foi deplorável! Mas como podia ela fazer piada se se sentia tão atemorizada? Ninguém podia culpá-la.

-Eu não sou assaltante, mas de qualquer forma, nunca vi cozinhas berrarem. –Ele redargüiu, fazendo o seu exemplo soar muito mais caótico do que anteriormente. Malfoy deu de ombros- Parecia que alguém estava tentando te assassinar, o que não seria tão ruim... Não faria muita falta.

-Só que você, mais dia, menos dia, iria para o mundo do além comigo. –Gina completou levemente irritada. Ele não parecia um homem fácil de se distrair, e isso a deixava levemente frustrada, se bem que com aquela da cozinha, era capaz dela não distrair nem mesmo a sua coruja- Já que não teria Weasley nenhuma para salvar o "nobre" Malfoy.

-Droga, Weasley!- Malfoy olhou-a levemente irritado- Por quê você faz questão de atirar tudo isso na minha cara toda vez que nós conversamos?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você insulta a minha família e a mim. –Ela respondeu lançando-lhe um olhar vitorioso, mas ao mesmo tempo fulminante. Mas ao contrário do que ela pensava, ele sorriu. Como ele pode sorrir depois de levar uma resposta daquelas? Gina não quis saber, pois neste momento sentiu uma forte tontura.

-Você não parecia tão disposta a discutir cinco minutos atrás... –Sugeriu Malfoy, com um sorriso cínico- Será que tudo isso foi fingimento só para me atrair até o seu quarto?

Gina sentiu sua tontura aumentar, mas mesmo assim levantou de sua cama indignada, postando-se próxima dele. Porém ao sentir o piso gelado sobre seus pés quentes, pareceu-lhe que o choque térmico fazia com que tudo piorasse. Sentia algo ruim, como se vários cenários imaginário circulasse ao se redor e depois se fundissem, tornando as imagens distorcidas. Via o belo rosto de Malfoy em sua frente, em seu lado direito e esquerdo. Estava mal. Isso era uma constatação óbvia, mas ela sabia que não podia deixar de redargüir àquele ser impertinentemente egocêntrico. Nem todas as mulheres caem aos pés dele! Contudo, ela não pode deixar de pensar que ela mesma já o fizera. Recriminou a si mesma mais uma vez por ter se entregado a um desconhecido... Ultimamente ela fazia isso com freqüência. A dor aguda aumentou mais atrás de sua cabeça. Sentia que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer instante, estavam tremendo como nunca, logo estas não mais a sustentaria.

-Não seja ridículo, Malfoy! –Gina respondeu, fechando os olhos por um instante e sentindo que seu corpo cambaleava em torno de si. Seria algum problema de labirintite?- Uma barata seria mais atraente...

-Claro! Me esqueci que os Weasley não estão acostumados com seres magníficos. –Malfoy disse irônico, pelo que Gina pode detectar em sua voz, já que lentamente ia perdendo a visão. Ela quase não o podia vê-lo- É claro que você preferiria uma barata, já que você aprendeu a conviver e adorar esses seres ao qual você chama de família.

-Como você se atreve??? -Gina indignou-se o ouvir aquilo. Era muita coragem dele. Gina preparou-se para agir,de alguma forma, porém um zumbido horrível a impedia de qualquer reação. E tudo o que conseguia ver se dissolveu num mundo de escuridão. Gina Weasey acabara de perder a consciência...

Malfoy imediatamente percebeu que algo não estava bem. Entretanto, era mais que óbvio que não deixaria uma provocação daquelas simplesmente lhe sair impune, então redargüiu ofensivamente. Porém novamente, não esperava que a jovem reagisse daquela forma. Via os tons de vermelho tingirem o rosto pálido da Weasley. Devia ter irritado-a ao extremo... Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Sentia um enorme prazer em provocar dor nas pessoas, principalmente quando abominava essas mesmas.

-Como se atreve???- Ela perguntou soando bastante ofendida.Ele sorriu ainda mais, tentando transpassar petulância neste. No fundo ele sabia que já havia ganhado a batalha, justamente pelo fato de tê-la irritado. As pessoas quando se irritam, parecem não ter mais o poder de articular frases inteligentes ou inofensivas, sentem que devem ficar "por cima" da situação. E é nesse instante em que elas se entregam. Pois acabam sempre lhe revelando algo útil, porque têm que provar que sabem mais que ele. Ou simplesmente irritá-lo de vez com insultos nada decentes, o que nem sempre ocasionava algo muito bom para quem se atrevesse a tal ato. Porém ele ainda não tivera a oportunidade de avaliar como a Weasley se portaria nessa circunstância. A primeira e única discussão que tiveram não fora terminada, tudo devido ao súbito desmaio da jovem. Devia estar passando fome, naquele dia. Fora a única explicação que passara pela cabeça de Draco. Lembrara-se que ela havia ganhado muito dinheiro, mas ela tendo sido a vida inteira pobre, ao ver dinheiro sobrando, devia ter gastado tudo em supérfluos para si e sua família. Draco passou a observá-la atentamente, ansioso pela resposta dela. Simplesmente queria saber o quão boa era ela em um bom debate verbal. Estranhou ao ver o tom avermelhado das faces da jovem esvair-se tão de súbito. Seria aquilo normal? Decididamente não. Ele não era medi-bruxo, mas era óbvio que havia algo errado. Viu-a serrar as pálpebras, como se sofresse de uma dor lancinante, para em seguida voltarem ao normal, como se ela dormisse. Horrorizado, Draco agarrou os corpo inerte, antes que atingisse o chão. O que havia com a Weasley?

Esta era segunda vez que discutiam, e pela segunda vez ela desmaiara. Isso não era normal, e disso ele tinha certeza. Se bem que ele não sabia como ela vinha passando ultimamente já que só falava com ela ocasionalmente, sem se aprofundar em qualquer assunto, fora da área que os interessava. Ele evitava-a, deixando bem claro que ela era tão querida naquela casa quanto a areia que Carmem insistentemente limpava daquela casa a beira-mar.

Deitou-a gentilmente na cama, não por realmente se importar com ela, mas por interesses próprios, pois no fundo sabia que sem a Weasley, ele jamais poderia se curar daquela maldita doença que contraíra. Observando a situação, ele podia ver a peça que a vida lhe pregava. Ter de pedir ajuda a uma Weasley era, na melhor das hipóteses humilhante, para não dizer que simplesmente ia contra todos os códigos de conduta de um Malfoy. Talvez agora ele estivesse pagando por seus pecados, talvez estivesse apenas tendo sua quota de degradação, depois de já ter ferido o ego de tantos. Talvez fosse hora de pensar em ter um descendente para assumir a fortuna Malfoy, já que sua mãe simplesmente não tinha condições nenhuma para administrar todo o dinheiro da família do St. Mungus depois de seu pai ter "acidentalmente" amaldiçoado-a. O que restara de seu pai fora parar no mausoléu da família. Sim, estava decididamente na hora de arranjar um descendente, jamais reverteria toda sua fortuna para uma dúzia das malditas instituições de caridade, e menos ainda a deixaria cair nas mãos daqueles miseráveis mortos de fome do Ministério da Magia.

Porém ele não podia pensar naquilo naquele momento, tinha que chamar alguém para que verificasse se a Weasley estavam bem. Alguém devia estar se divertindo com a cara dele. Weasley era a medi-bruxa, mas a medi-bruxa precisava de assistência. Se Weasley não era capaz de zelar por si mesma, com toda a certeza era hora dele começar a visitar as funerárias a procura de caixões...

Resolver chamar Carmem. Aquela senhora cuidava de Draco desde que ele era um pequeno e frágil bebê, já que sua mãe jamais confiaria seu filho único a um elfo-doméstico desajeitado. Com certeza a bondosa senhora saberia o que fazer para ajudar a Weasley.

Seu quarto era ao lado do da Weasley no terceiro andar da casa. Obviamente ela foi acomodada no mesmo andar que ele para que ela pudesse ajudá-lo caso algo acontecesse durante a noite. Nova ironia quanto ao fato dele ter precisado se deslocar de seu quarto até o dela, ao invés do contrario. Quem estaria mais doente?

Temeu por deixá-la só. Ela era a única no mundo capaz de libertá-lo daquela doença maldita. Era exatamente como ela dissera: Se ela morrer, ele irremediavelmente morre. Essa constatação o deixou consternado. Sua vida estava entrelaçada com a vida de uma Weasley, e ele simplesmente não pode fazer nada, a não ser esperar que ela descubra uma cura para sua doença, ou somente esperar que seu fim chegue. Revolta. Esse era o sentimento que podia descrever perfeitamente o que Malfoy sentia há dois meses.

Desceu apressadamente até o segundo andar, onde se situava o refúgio de Carmem. Estendeu a mão para bater na porta, porém parou a meio caminho, hesitante. Olhou em seu relógio de prata, em seu pulso. Eram cinco e quinze, em mais quinze minutos os primeiros raios de sol invadiriam as janelas de casa e conseqüentemente Carmem se levantaria. Devia esperar?

Lembrou-se da jovem Weasley deitada em seu leito, parecendo muito mal. Não, ele não podia esperar! Talvez fosse algo realmente sério. E a Weasley tinha que estar em condições de seguir em frente com as suas experiências, ela TINHA que lhe devolver a vida que aos poucos lhe eram tomada pela maldita doença!

Com os nós dos dedos, bateu vigorosamente na porta da mulher que fora como uma mãe para ele. Que não o abandonara quando seu mundo ruiu, com a morte de seus pais, e em seguida, quando descobrira sobre o tumor.

A porta não demorou muito para se abrir. Uma nesga de luz escapou pelo lado de dentro do aposento, fazendo que o corredor, antes mergulhado na escuridão, tornasse-se um pouco menos sombrio e assustador.

-Draco? –a bondosa mulher, com o rosto levemente inchado de sono, estava parada a porta olhando-o com estranhamento- O que aconteceu, querido?

Draco observou a senhora a sua frente, de cabelos grisalhos. Eram negros antigamente, segundo a lembrança mais longínqua que Draco conservava. Neste momento, estavam soltos e caíam em cachos um pouco abaixo da cintura, porém viviam presos em um coque a maior parte do dia. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados transmitiam um ar interrogativo, mas sempre passando serenidade através deles. Não devia ter mais que um metro e sessenta.

-Há algo errado com a Weasley. –Ele respondeu devagar e calmamente, tentando não demonstrar qualquer emoção, mesmo porque julgava não as possuir.

-Conte-me o que aconteceu. –Ela pediu saindo do quarto, pegando uma manta salmão que Draco a dera de aniversário e protegendo seu corpo do frio do fim de madrugada.

-Acho que ela teve um pesadelo, não sei dizer exatamente. –Draco respondeu despindo sua voz de qualquer sarcasmo que viesse a aparecer. Ele já não fazia mais isso depois de todo o apoio que aquela senhora lhe dera, tratava-a como uma mãe, por mais frio que fosse esse tratamento respeitoso- Mas eu acordei com os gritos dela. Fui ver do que se tratava. O sono dela era agitado, ela estava suada e tremia bastante. Então eu a acordei.

Draco parou enquanto eles subiam a escada. Sabia que no fundo, ele provocara aquilo, irritando-a.

-Draco? –Chamou Carmem, soando com se o recriminasse. Ela o conhecia bem demais. Conhecia e sabia interpretar aquele silêncio. Aquela era a única pessoa que sabia exatamente identificar os sentimentos contraditórios que se passavam pela cabeça de Draco Malfoy- O que você fez àquela menina?

-Eu não fiz nada. –Draco respondeu dando de ombros, seguindo em frente na escada de mármore- Nós apenas discutimos.

-Você e a sua mania de testar a paciência das pessoas... –Carmem o repreendeu. Draco pensou em corrigi-la. Ele não testava a paciência, e sim media a inteligência de todos- Essa jovem veio aqui para lhe ajudar, mesmo guardando mágoas suas. Você não devia irritá-la. Há algo de muito errado com essa jovem, ela não vem passando muito bem ultimamente.

-Ok, Carmem. –Draco respondeu abrindo a porta do quarto da Weasley e dando passagem a senhora. Se fosse outra pessoa que lhe aplicasse aqueles sermões, com toda certeza já teria sido amaldiçoada, mas Draco a respeitava demasiadamente para fazê-lo- Guarde esse seu discurso moralista para outra pessoa. Sabe que sou um Malfoy e que não costumo dar ouvido a conselhos que vão contra a minha natureza.

-Sinceramente, ainda não consigo decifrar a que tipo de natureza você pertence. –Carmem disse se aproximando da cama onde Gina estava estendida, ainda desacordada- Não acho saudável manter uma vida solitária...

-Olha quem fala! –Malfoy redargüiu sarcasticamente- Até onde eu saiba você também não se casou...

-Chega, Draco! –Carmem falou firmemente pondo umas das mãos sobre a testa da jovem, indo em seguida em direção ao pescoço- Não teste minha paciência. Eu tenho que cuidar da jovem, e não estou disposta a discutir meu passado com você agora, certo?

-Isso é uma promessa de que nossa conversa continuará? –Draco sugeriu sorrindo petulantemente. Ele sempre quisera saber o por quê de Carmem nunca ter se casado. Toda vez que eles começavam a conversar sobre aquilo, Carmem, de alguma forma, desviava o assunto.

-Ela não tem febre... –Carmem sussurrou, ignorando as últimas palavras dele. Depois, deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço da jovem, procurando a artéria aorta, no intuito de verificar o seu fluxo sanguíneo- Mas a pressão arterial está baixa. Não é a primeira vez essa semana... Esta menina está decididamente doente. E eu já tenho minhas desconfianças! Eu só preciso fazer algumas perguntas a ela... Querido, vá até o cozinha e busque um pouco de sal, por favor.

Draco deu de ombros e sorriu. Puxou a varinha e apenas murmurou:

-Accio! –Ele sussurrou e esperou pacientemente o saleiro vir em sua direção. Tomou-o e entregou a Carmem em pouco menos de um minuto.

Carmem entreabriu os lábio de Gina e pôs uma pequena quantidade de sal em sua boca. Draco sabia que era provado cientificamente que o sal fazia a pressão subir. Aprovou em sua mente a atitude rápida e firme de Carmem. Ela era uma bruxa que largara o curso de medicina bruxa, mas ainda assim, sabia muita coisa sobre primeiros socorros.

-Ela vai ficar bem. –Ela disse por fim se levantando e fazendo sinais para que saíssem do quarto- Ela só precisa descansar um pouco. Vai acordar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Draco não teria tanta certeza assim. Ela lhe pareceu bastante irritada naquela madrugada e pela lógica, não esqueceria tão facilmente as palavras dele. Ele mesmo não esqueceria se alguém lhe ofendesse como ele ofendera-a. No entanto, não estava arrependido. Ele nunca se arrependera de nada em sua vida e não seria agora, por causa de uma Weasley pobretona que ele começaria.

-É bom mesmo! –Draco respondeu entre dentes, levemente irritado com essa situação. Weasley não podia estar doente! Ela tinha que curá-lo! Não podia perder tempo com uma gripe qualquer!

-Draco, você voltou a procurar aquela jovem de quem você me falou que te ajudou a esquecer um pouco a sua doença? –Carmem perguntou de súbito, como se só houvesse se lembrado disso naquele instante.

-Não, Carmem! –Draco disse um tanto impaciente. Ele não voltara a procurar a jovem Vivian. Aquela havia sido a melhor noite que já tivera com uma mulher, não podia negar aquilo a si mesmo, embora nunca fosse dividir algo tão íntimo com ninguém. Ele apenas dissera a Carmem que aquela mulher o ajudara a esquecer momentaneamente a dor. Carmem com toda a certeza tirara suas próprias conclusões. Mas ele não se importava. Com Vivian fora algo diferente e excitante, algo certamente inesquecível, porém não voltou a procurá-la. Primeiramente porque ele não fazia a menor idéia de como seria o nome verdadeiro, e nem tinha qualquer indicação sobre a existência da jovem. Ele até tentara encontrá-la novamente na boate, mas ela não aparecera nos dias seguintes. Por fim desistira de achá-la. Porém achou estranha a mudança súbita de assunto de Carmem. Por quê estaria ela a perguntar sobre Vivian? Talvez deveria externar sua dúvida...- Por quê pergunta sobre ela agora, Carmem?

_"Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't miss you yet"_

_"Toda vez que deitamos acordados_

_Depois de todo golpe que tomávamos_

_Todo sentimento que eu possuo_

_Mas eu ainda não sinto sua falta"_

-Simplesmente porque eu acho que você deveria procurá-la e buscar um relacionamento sério. –Carmem disse saindo do recinto e recostando a porta calmamente, para no segundo seguinte virar-se para encarar o jovem nos olhos- Você deve compreender que a missão incumbida a jovem Weasley é um fardo demasiado pesado para ela. No fundo você sabe que um ano não é prazo suficiente para que ela tenha uma formula, não é? Levam pelo menos três anos para que você tenha uma base. E Weasley, em menos de dois meses já tem algo que talvez possa te ajudar.

-Eu tenho plena ciência de que Weasley está se esforçando. –Draco disse erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda levemente, numa pura demonstração de curiosidade, misturada ao seu habitual ar sarcástico- Mas ainda não sei onde você pretende chegar com isso.

-Eu estou preocupada com você, Draco! –Carmem redargüiu com um olhar levemente angustiado. Draco podia ver claramente sua preocupação em relação a ele. Queria ser compreensivo, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não era algo peculiar dele, simplesmente se interessar pelos medos ou meramente tentar entender as emoções que as pessoas sentiam. Ele fora criado com tudo o que sempre quis, todas suas necessidades eram supridas por seus pais, mesmo que essas fossem exatamente fúteis. Isso tornou-o egocêntrico. Não lhe interessava saber o que os outros pensavam ou sentiam. Se ele estava feliz consigo, isso era o bastante- Você tem ciência de que você pode morrer sem ao menos conhecer o amor?

-Amor! Amor! –Draco disse levemente irritado com aquele assunto, odiava a convicção idiota das pessoas sobre esse assunto- Todo mundo fala que ama. É muito fácil dizer isso, não? Mas quantos podem afirmar com certeza que o sentiram? Como podem saber que o que sentem é amor e não uma atração? É medíocre a idéia irreal que corre sobre isso tudo. O amor, como todos os sentimentos, é abstrato! Você o confunde e pensa que ama. São muitos sentimentos que regem um ser humano, então o que seria o amor senão nada mais além de outro sentimento momentâneo e passageiro? Sim, porque todos nós sabemos que todos os sentimentos passam. Desde o medo de algo até a mais profunda dor.

-Você está errado, Draco! -Carmem disse tentando aparentar calma, mas ela deixou a voz tremer quase que imperceptivelmente- Existe amor sim! Não há razão de ser, o amor! Ele sempre vai estar lá, escondido, até que você encontre um alguém que o desperte e faça-o crescer infinitamente, até tomar conta de seu ser.

-Como você pode saber? –Draco questionou intransigentemente. Ele simplesmente sabia que estava se excedendo. Mas ele já tinha essa visão há algum tempo. Descreditava toda e qualquer emoção humana que fizesse a pessoa sair de sua habitual ideologia, embora adorasse se aproveitar dessa fraqueza deles. E novamente Draco se aproveitaria para dar sua cartada de mestre, e enfim descobrir o que tanta queria- Você por acaso já amou?

-Sim, Draco. –Carmem admitiu, fechando os olhos, evitando encará-lo. Ela abriu-os em seguida, Draco pode sentir a dor obscurecendo levemente os olhos castanho-esverdeados da senhora- Eu já amei.

-Então me diga... –Draco perguntou inquisitivo. Lançando um olhar vitorioso a Carmem- Por quê você não se casou?

-Porque... –Carmem começou vacilante. Tinha os olhos fitos em algum lugar além dele. Respirou fundo, como a se encorajar a tocar no assunto- Porque... Ele morreu.

-E você nunca quis saber de outro homem? –Draco perguntou surpreso. Se há uma coisa que ele nunca saberia ser, isso era com certeza, ser fiel a alguém. Draco Malfoy, tal como o pai, nunca seria capaz de dormir apenas com uma mulher. Não gostava de rotina. Não gostava de ser preso. O pai dele certa vez, lhe dissera que ele deveria escolher uma mulher de Sangue-Puro, digna de respeito, partidária das Artes das Trevas, para se casar. Naquele dia Draco o questionara sobre o porquê de dormir com uma só mulher, se ele podia ter várias. Lúcio respondeu que ele não precisava dormir _só_ com a esposa, mas que não deixasse ninguém descobrir, para manter honrado o nome da família Malfoy. Família essa, que chegava ao fim de sua linhagem, depois de todos os sacrifícios feitos pelos seus antepassados. Draco espantou tais pensamentos de sua cabeça. E esperou calado pela resposta de Carmem.

Os traços espanhóis da mulher se carregaram em espanto.

-Não! Nunca! –Carmem respondera espantada com o que Draco dizia, como se aquilo fosse a maior ofensa que ele pudesse lhe fazer- Você pode se apaixonar várias vezes na vida, mas só ama de verdade uma vez. E eu o amava. Logo, não sentia vontade de entregar meu coração a ninguém mais.

-Se você diz que só se ama uma vez, -Draco começou novamente a argumentar sobre a idealização do amor- como pode saber que o que realmente sentiu era amor? Talvez você simplesmente se prendera a alguém e não teve a sua real quota desse sentimento.

-Você sabe que é amor, quando você se preocupa com a outra pessoa, -Carmem começou pacientemente. Draco sabia que ela só estava insistindo naquilo porque realmente queria que ele tomasse consciência do que quer que fosse que ela quisesse ensinar-lhe, pois normalmente já teria deixado aquele assunto de lado, por saber que ele simplesmente estava testando-a- quando você fica feliz simplesmente porque seu amor está feliz. Você apenas deseja o bem a ela. Você quer protegê-la de todas as forma. Quer que ela esteja bem.

-Teoricamente, esse é o sentimento que todo o amigo sente por outro. –Draco provocou-a, num sorriso vitorioso- Não é isso o que dizem de uma amizade verdadeira? Com toda certeza outro mito...

-Chega, Draco! –Carmem disse irritando-se com as teorias estapafúrdias do jovem- Eu só estou tentando dizer que talvez você deva se casar, constituir uma família, deixar a alguém todo o legado Malfoy...

-É exatamente o que eu estava pensando. –Admitiu Draco, interrompendo-a. De certa forma, Draco queria perguntá-na sobre como faria para achar uma esposa ideal tão rapidamente. De toda forma, não seria em um anúncio de jornal.

-Então procure a Vivian... –Carmem sugeriu, dando de ombros e saindo pelo corredor em direção da escada.

Draco parou para pensar um pouco. Vivian Winter... Sim, ele gostara bastante dela. Ela pareceu-lhe ser bastante espontânea, excitante, divertida. Talvez não a esposa comportada e perfeita, mas com toda a certeza a mulher perfeita. Uma das poucas pessoas, se não a única, a conseguir passar em seus pequenos testes. Restava saber um pouco mais sobre a vida pessoal da jovem. Ele tinha de saber se ela era puro sangue, se era adepta das Artes das Trevas.

Adentrou seu quarto, este era completamente escuro. As paredes eram de tons escuros, a janela de madeiras de lei escuras. A cama ainda desfeita, tinha lençóis de seda em tons verdes escuros. O brasão da família, fora bordado à mão, por gerações de Senhoras Malfoy, muito antes do tempo dele.

Uma escrivaninha também de madeira antiguíssima e de lei, ficava perto da janela, que estava aberta. Um armário, tão imponente quanto a cama de quatro colunas, com dossel negro, ficava em frente desta.

O banheiro ficava a dois metros de sua cama, em sua direção esquerda.

O chão de mármore negro, ainda conservava o frio da madrugada, mas ele não se importava com o frio batendo em seus pés desnudos.De fato, ele nem sequer percebia o contato. Pois no fundo, era exatamente congruente a si próprio. Frígido.

Caminhou até a janela. Ele simplesmente precisava pensar sobre o seu próximo passo. Isso caracterizara o Grande Comensal Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha mania de refletir sobre cada passo seu antes que o executasse. A única vez que não o fizera, fora duramente castigado pelo Mestre na Casa dos Gritos, além de ser humilhado pela a Sangue-Ruim da Granger.

Observou a vista de sua janela, estava dava-lhe a visão do mar. Hoje, especialmente, ele estava calmo, parecia estar convidando a todos para um dia maravilhoso. Ele adorava o mar, embora jamais fosse admitir tal coisa, pois pareceria um poeta sentimentalista, e isso, era a última coisa que precisava agora… Já não bastava ter de aturar aquela Weasley pobretona, lhe dando conselhos diariamente! A última idéia dela fora de controlar as suas atividades. Isso era um absurdo! Onde já se vira? Um Malfoy obedecendo a uma Weasley? Simplesmente inadmissível!

Se havia uma coisa que o ajudava distrair os dias entediantes que ele passava ali naquela ilha parada, além de bons livros, era o surfe... Bem, talvez a Weasley não soubesse que ele surfava, pois ele apenas o fazia durante a noite, quando as ondas eram melhores.

A harmonia entre si mesmo e o mar era simplesmente perfeita. Ele sentia o mar contagiá-lo com a sensibilidade que parecia ter, o que contrastava consigo mesmo, pois ele não era sensível a absolutamente nada. Fora criado para não sentir absolutamente nada, a não ser ódio aos Sangue-ruins e também a quem os defendesse e submissão a quem tiver mais poder que ele próprio. O desprezo também fora incluída a sua educação… Desprezo a tudo e a todos que se mostram inferior. A impiedade era um dos principais requisitos da família Malfoy, juntamente com o orgulho, algo mais que sagrado. Nunca houvera lugar para sentimentos tão inúteis e sem compensação quanto o amor.

Para Draco, o amor era algo que nada significava. Era uma palavra que imbecis usavam, para tentar acreditar que houvesse um mundo melhor a espera. Ele tinha suas opiniões formadas quanto a essa besteira inventada para aquecer apenas o coração das jovens idiotas. Algo como um estereótipo para fazer com que as moças se casem e sejam fiéis. Uma bobagem criada apenas para que as moças se conservem intocadas e se diferenciem das que você tem um caso e das que você se casa. Talvez por isso defendesse tanto suas convicções sobre o amor e ao mesmo tempo as discutisse tão arduamente com quem quer tentasse argumentar o contrário, e sempre ganhava, já que esse era o seu jogo.

Mas todos esses pensamentos não o levavam ao mais importante. Deveria ele prosseguir e contatar novamente Vivian Winter? Ele deveria pedi-la em casamento? Ela, de certa forma, era uma completa estranha para ele. Não fora era só porque eles tiveram uma noite quente de sexo, que garantia que ele a conhecesse completamente.

Porém ele lembrara que ela dissera que era puro-sangue, e isso já contava em seu favor. Dissera qualquer coisa sobre um irmão também... Contudo, ele já não tinha tempo para esperar por uma investigação. Queria ao menos ver seu herdeiro nascer, e segundo sua contagem, ainda tinha dez meses para isso, talvez até nove. Isso era preocupante! Ele precisava de um herdeiro urgentemente. Isso exigia medidas drásticas!

Agora era tudo ou nada pela família... Se seus antepassados se sacrificaram diversas vezes por ela, por quê não ele?

E pensando sobre isso Draco Malfoy começou a tomar suas providências. Mal sabendo ele o quanto pode se surpreender com elas...

_"Every room-mate kept awake"_

_"Todo o caminho que mantínhamos aberto"_

Gina Weasley não acordou lá muito cedo naquela bela manhã de sábado. No entanto, parecia ter se recuperado completamente com as horas de sono a mais. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente como se anunciasse uma boa-nova. Gina simplesmente deu de ombros, espreguiçando-se como se fosse um felino.

Não podia dizer que estivesse exatamente magoada, é claro que Malfoy a ofendera profundamente, e que se o visse era capaz de esquecer que era adulta e civilizada, jogando alguma azaração nele.

_"É melhor não jogar."_ –Disse uma voz vinda do fundo de sua mente- _"Ainda é capaz dela se voltar contra você do jeito que é azarada. Isso se não ferrar o Malfoy mais ainda e você se ver forçada a cuidar dele ainda mais arduamente. Esse sim, ia ser um mega castigo! Cuidar de um Malfoy muito mal-humorado ou ouvir as gracinhas dele!"_

Na verdade, estava se sentindo com os ânimos renovados depois de dormir tanto, mesmo que a madrugada não tenha sido muito agradável. Do sonho ruim só tinha lapsos em sua cabeça, já não lembrava com tanta vivacidade do que se tratava. Por fim deu de ombros mais uma vez, pouco se importando em filosofar sobre aquilo, mesmo porque o relógio já apontava oito e meia, sendo que seu expediente começava oficialmente às oito da manhã...

O fato é que estava mais animada porque estava tendo bons resultados com suas experiências científicas. Ela achara uma planta que podia retardar os efeitos da doença de Draco Malfoy. Bem, aquele poderia não ser o resultado esperado, mas já era alguma coisa...

Ao menos assim pensava ela. Suas pequenas cobaias aceitaram bem a solução, adiando o agravamento da doença. Na verdade, os camundongos que tiveram o gene alterado, pareciam tão saudáveis quanto os camundongos normais.

Gina não pode deixar de vibrar com tal constatação. É claro que ela descobriu que aquela planta misteriosa que achara no livro, só poderia ser recolhida em situações especiais, com fatores diferentes, mas isso não era problema.

Levantou-se lentamente, preparando-se para o novo dia que já a estava aguardando. Pelo horário, Malfoy já devia ter tomado café. Melhor para ela, pelo menos não teria de vê-lo logo cedo. Ela tentava ignorá-lo ao máximo. Durante todo esse mês que passara na ilha, apenas tivera o desprazer de tomar café com ele apenas uma única vez, e na sua opinião aquela fora à última.

O ar parecia ser feito de concreto e incidir bem em suas cabeças. Era muito desagradável a sensação de ter alguém ao seu lado e não trocarem nem meias palavras, simplesmente por capricho, já que nenhum dos dois fazia questão de ouvir a voz um do outro.

Ela desistira de achar Carter dentro dele depois daquela primeira discussão no dia que chegaram. Ficara mais que provado para ela que Carter fora apenas uma faceta dele para lhe levar para cama. E o que mais doía, era saber que ele conseguira enganá-la facilmente. Mas isso não ocorreria de novo, mesmo porque Vivian Winter é passado! Jamais a veria de novo!

Ocasionalmente, ele aparecia no seu laboratório, querendo saber dos resultados, e ela relatava tudo com paciência, com profissionalismo. Mas nunca fitando–o nos olhos. De certa forma, sentia medo de que ele pudesse reconhecê-la. Não o conhecia bem o bastante para tentar prever como ele agiria caso descobrisse.

Ele poderia agir de várias formas, porém dessas formas que imaginara, nenhuma terminava bem.

Por sorte seus enjôos estavam se tornando menos freqüentes, embora houvesse dias em que ela, decididamente, não acordava bem!

Gina seguiu para o banheiro espaçoso reservado na sua suíte. Ela fez toda a sua higiene em quinze minutos, e simplesmente seguiu para a cozinha. Este era o único cômodo da casa que parecia ser menos intimidante e mais acolhedor.

As paredes eram feitas de azulejos azuis, com graciosas flores brancas decoradas no meio de cada um. Uma mesa de tamanho razoável de madeira de lei ficava no centro do aposento, onde Carmem, uma senhora de seus cinqüenta e tantos anos, colocava o café para ela todos os dias. Malfoy, no entanto, fazia suas refeições na sala de jantar, como todo bom milionário exibicionista.

A casa de Malfoy não parecia tão assustadora, quando as cortinas estavam abertas, como naquele sábado. É claro que a luz do sol sobre os móveis escuros era contrastante, já que a decoração era gélida demais para receber algo tão exultante quanto a luz do sol. O mogno brilhava reluzente, sobre a graciosa luz do sol que serpenteava pela janela, vindo brincar com doçura.

Ao por os pés no aposento, Carmem, que estava voltada para o fogão, começou a falar:

-E então, querido? –Ela dizia num tom evidentemente divertido- Já mandou o presente para a jovem que lhe roubou o coração?

Gina sentiu-se embaraçada, era óbvio que o comentário era dirigido a Malfoy. Só que Draco Malfoy não estava no aposento. Então Gina supôs que Carmem pensasse que fora Draco que adentrara o recinto.

Mas a curiosidade, simplesmente entrara erroneamente em seu ser, e atingia seu âmbito sem piedade, açoitando-a em ciúmes, como ela jamais admitiria que existisse dentro se si. E ainda mais porque se tratava do Draco Malfoy.

-Desculpe-me Carmem, mas não acho que alguém seja capaz de roubar uma pedra… -Gina disse, fazendo-se notar pela mulher branca, de um metro e 60, de cabelos grisalhos, evidenciando o negro que um dia vigorou, os olhos castanho-esverdeados, expressaram surpresa ao ouvir uma voz fina e melodiosa, porém desdenhosa, vindo da porta, ao invés da voz grossa, baixa e calmamente irritante de Draco Malfoy.

-Ora, não diga isso, querida. –Carmem censurou levemente, limpando as mãos no avental rosado que fora amarrado sobre o vestido longo, que ia até as panturrilhas, numa cor salmão com pequenos lírios estampados, suas feições bastante conservadas para uma senhora daquela idade, mostravam-se compreensivas ao comentário dela, embora parecesse não concordar. Com um dedo, indicou à jovem um lugar na mesa de mogno, e tomou a cabeceira, assumindo um ar de quem confidencia um segredo precioso- Talvez ele fosse um garoto com o coração de pedra há algum tempo atrás, mas eu nunca perdi minhas esperanças… Eu sabia que algum dia apareceria alguém capaz de amolecer o coração dele e torná-lo tão humano quanto eu ou você!

-Sinceramente Carmem, eu não acho que alguém seja louco o suficiente para amar Malfoy… -Gina disse tentando esconder as emoções que reviravam o seu íntimo, pois jamais imaginara que Malfoy amasse alguém. No fundo, alimentara esperanças de que Malfoy a reconheceria e que tudo o que passaram naquela noite memorável, retornaria com força maior. Como fora tonta! Tudo não passara de mera e maravilhosa ilusão. Ela devia saber! Malfoy já tinha alguém! Recriminou-se interiormente por esses pensamentos. Não se importava com Malfoy! Ele que ficasse com quem quisesse -Ah, espere! Estou me lembrando de alguém que teria tão pouco cérebro para isso… Pansy Parkinson!

-Bem, querida, não posso dizer que Parkinson tenha realmente um cérebro, mas ela não vem ao caso. –Carmem disse abaixando o tom ainda mais- Draco namorou-a por muito tempo, mas ela não era o que se pode chamar de uma namorada compreensiva…

-Tive o desprazer de conhecer a peça… -Gina comentou entre dentes, não conseguindo conter o ciúme. Algo que ela nunca admitiria que tem. Notando isso, para não dar na vista de Carmem, completou: -Vivia atormentando aos meus irmãos e a mim por sermos menos providos financeiramente. Agora, depois da guerra, ela está sem dinheiro, presa e o mais importante, sem dignidade. Quem é a fracassada agora?

-Draco passou por uma fase muito difícil ao ver a mãe debilitada e o pai nas mãos dos aurores, e ela achava que todo o sofrimento dele era brincadeira… Tudo o que fazia era pedir mais e mais presentes. –Carmem continuou no mesmo tom baixo, segredando-lhe sobre a vida de Draco Malfoy- Draco nunca a amou de verdade e não demorou muito para que os dois terminassem. Eles terminaram pouco antes do julgamento da jovem. No fundo, todo o tempo que Draco passou com a jovem Parkinson foi apenas para não ficar sozinho. Eu cuido de Draco desde quando era um bebê, e nunca o vi se afundar de forma tão desastrosa quanto a que presenciei depois disso tudo. Meu pequeno Draco tornou-se um homem muito belo, mas o que tem de belo, tem de frio. Uma frieza que pode ser comparada à ponta de um iceberg dos pólos. Eu me preocupei bastante com ele, dei vários conselhos. Ele, em respeito a mim, ouviu a todos, mas não seguiu a nenhum.

-Isso é bem a cara dele! –Gina disse pegando uma xícara de porcelana branca e fina, com dourado nas bordas e servindo-se de um pouco de café.

-Passaram-se alguns anos e Draco não mudou. –Carmem continuou levantando-se e pegando uma forma de pães frescos para servir a jovem- Ele vivia em um apartamento em Londres, eu via as mulheres com quem ele saía e sabia que todas elas tinham apenas uma casca bonita, mas que por dentro eram completamente ocas.

-Eis o tipo de mulher capaz de amá-lo. –Gina fez o comentário escárnio, recebendo em troca um olhar repreensivo da senhora.

-Ele começou a passar mal e eu recomendei-lhe que fosse ao médico, mas você sabe como ele é teimoso… -A senhora disse pondo geléia de morango caseira sobre a mesa (hum… eu to com fome, então não espere que eu não vá torturar ninguém.), junto com pequenos brioches recheados de presunto e queijo derretidos, regados de bastante orégano, o cheiro delicioso de pão recém saído do forno inundando o aposento. Carmem ofereceu-lhes a Gina que o pegou e deu-lhe uma bela de uma mordida, deliciada- Mas quando ele começou a ter desmaios, fui obrigada a insistir para que ele fosse ao médico, e assim ele o fez, para o meu alívio. Isso foi há alguns meses…

-Foi na época que recebi o comunicado, não? –Gina perguntou servindo-se do queijo caseiro e verde em sua frente.

-Na verdade, foi quase um mês antes de você ser chamada. –A senhora disse olhando-a comer com satisfação, porém parecia triste- Naquela noite ele ficou transtornado, pense como seria descobrir que se está muito doente de uma hora para outra. Com toda certeza, não era nada fácil.

"Ele me pediu para vir para esta casa, aqui em Nowhere e prepará-la para que ele pudesse vir para cá tentar se recuperar. Antes que eu partisse, ele me disse que ia dar uma saída para ver se espairecia um pouco. Eu o vi se arrumar e sair, mas não fiquei em Londres, vim para cá".

-Mas isso ainda não prova que Malfoy tenha coração! –Gina disse começando a se irritar, e sem perceber, impondo um pouco do tom imperativo em sua voz- Isso só mostra que ele é um grande babaca, que poderia ter ido ao médico para se cuidar, mas que preferiu o orgulho idiota e ficou doente…

Porém Gina não chegou a terminar sua frase, pois ouviu um ruído de quem queria se fazer notar na porta da cozinha. Horrorizada, dirigiu seu olhar até a porta. Não estava assustada por ele ter ouvido sua opinião sobre ele, mas sim pelo fato de que talvez ele possa ter ouvido algo, e que talvez seus sentimentos reais houvessem transparecido. Eram preocupações infundadas, na entanto, pois suas opiniões foram típicas de uma Weasley que odeia os Malfoy e não as que tinha sobre Carter.

-Talvez se esse Malfoy aqui, não fosse um grande babaca e não tivesse preferido seu suposto orgulho idiota, a sua conta bancária não estaria aumentando com tantas proporções como está agora. –Malfoy disse com um sorriso sarcástico contorcido em seus lábios macios, um olhar sagaz nublando o acinzentado azul de seus olhos. Mesmo quando ele a provocava, ele ainda parecia seu anjo-mau. Estava tão lindo quanto nunca, usando uma calça preta que mesmo sendo levemente larga, ainda podiam-se notar os músculos das pernas sob esta. A blusa, para estranhamento de Gina, não era negra como o habitual, apenas azul escura, de mangas. Os ventos matinais, vindos das janelas abertas, pareciam ir e incidir bem em cima de Malfoy, desajeitando levemente os belos cabelos curtos e bem cuidados dele. Incomodado ele tirou uma mecha caindo quase sobre seus olhos e olhou inquisidor, esperando pela resposta de Gina. Esta, então, sentiu-se como se tivesse levado uma chacoalhada. O quê ela estava pensando??? Malfoy não era nada além de um arrogante! Lutando contra a mágica que a fazia olhar para ele, esforçou-se para pensar em algo.

-Você está insinuando que eu estou aqui apenas pelo dinheiro? –Gina levantou-se da mesa irritada ao perceber o que ele dissera nas entrelinhas. Isso fora um dos maiores insultos que já ouvira na sua vida, depois daquele da noite anterior.

-Eu não estou insinuando nada. – Malfoy respondeu num sorriso desdenhoso. Tinha um olhar obstinado- Seu extrato bancário é que está!

-Nem todo mundo é tão corrompido quanto você! –Gina respondeu olhando-o de forma fulminante, sua voz começando a alterar-se levemente- Escute aqui, eu não preciso de seu dinheiro! Eu tenho o suficiente para viver o resto da minha vida em paz e só aceita essa p de emprego porque alguém precisava de ajuda e eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance, independendo de quem fosse. Não me importaria se fosse o papa ou até mesmo um mendigo o importante, seria que eu desse o meu melhor e cumprisse minha obrigação, como ser humano, de ajudar.

-Belo discurso, Weasley! –Malfoy disse aplaudindo, sua voz grossa e ressonante, agora imprimia um tom zombeteiro- É claro que se fosse eu, teria economizado no palavrão. Até parece que a sua mãe não lhe deu a devida educação. –Malfoy fez-se de um falso tom pensativo, para em seguida concluir- Ah, é verdade, sua mãe não tem muito dinheiro para te dar tal educação.

-Maldito! –Gina disse sacando a varinha rapidamente, Malfoy mostrou-se surpreso. Gina, porém, abaixou a varinha e sorriu triunfante- Bem, se eu não tivesse tido uma boa educação, agora eu não seria uma bruxa renomada. Enquanto você, mesmo tendo uma suposta boa-educação, não consegue nem ao menos se cuidar sozinho, necessitando da ajuda de uma… como você costumava dizer mesmo? Pobretona como eu. Qualquer idiota pode somar dois mais dois e ver quem teve a melhor educação aqui.

Com isso, Gina retirou-se da cozinha, deixando um Draco Malfoy atônito e completamente sem palavras, a porta do recinto. Porém antes de ir, não pôde deixar de notar como os músculos de sua face se contorceram irritado, de uma forma tão linda. Internamente pediu-se para brigar com ele mais vezes, só para ver os músculos se retesarem daquela forma, e ver-lhe a sobrancelha esquerda erguida de tal forma, como estivera. Porém em seguida, balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. Lembrando-se que tudo o que queria era odiar Malfoy, e não achá-lo bonito.

_"By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet"_

_"Por todo suspiro e grito que demos_

_Todos os sentimentos que eu possuo_

_Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta"_

Gina adentrou seu laboratório, onde Tobby, o elfo-doméstico que lhe prestava seus serviços, apenas voltado para as coisas de laboratório, já lhe aguardava.

-Bom dia, minha senhora! –Este lhe disse com uma voz aguda, fazendo uma mesura assim que a viu adentrar o recinto.

-Bom dia, Tobby! –Gina disse com um grande sorriso e um tom animado na voz. O elfo não iria perguntar o porquê do seu atraso, já que ele nunca contestava nada do que ela dizia ou fazia, isso acabara criando uma certa cumplicidade entre ambos- O que temos anotado para fazer hoje?

-Bem, eu ainda não me certifiquei, minha senhora, mas já observei os pequenos. –Tobby, o elfo mais inteligente que já vira, respondeu, referindo-se aos pequenos animais que serviam de cobaia- Há uma pequena reação, aos animais submetidos à experiência sem a flor lunar.

-Oh, não! –Gina disse caminhando na direção dos ratos e examinando-os- Não pensei que por falta desse suprimento nós regrediríamos.

-Foi uma sorte a senhora tê-lo achado naquele livro, não foi? –O elfo-doméstico disse se virando e pegando algo sobre a mesa.

-É, foi sim. –Gina respondeu enquanto examinava com o estetoscópio os ratinhos- Eu a encontrei um dia depois de ter chegado aqui. Tinha pouco dessa flor no estoque, o que me fez ministrar meus testes cuidadosamente, eu estava tendo bons resultados, até o remédio acabar ontem à tarde…

-Chegaram algumas correspondências hoje bem cedo para minha senhora! –Tobby disse levando dois pacotes até Gina, que tirou o estetoscópio, depositando-o na mesa e começou a examinar o primeiro pacote que o elfo lhe entregara.

Tinha 30 por 30 de comprimento de largura, fora embrulhado por um papel de presentes, cheios de luas e estrelas, por cima, tinha apenas um envelope, contendo o que parecia ser uma carta.

Curiosa, abriu primeiramente a carta, que dizia:

_"Oi Gi,_

_Espero que não tenha se esquecido das amigas…_

_Passou-se tanto tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, não foi? Acho que foi na nossa formatura em Hogwarts… Mas isso não vem ao caso._

_Não pense que esqueci de seu aniversário de 23 anos em setembro passado, então mandei esse presente atrasado, pois naquela época eu estava meio ocupada com uma missão, sendo que só por esses dias eu lembrei-me de teu aniversário (ai, que vergonha! Mas você me conhece, por isso tenho certeza de que vai entender, não? Se não me perdoar, olhe o presente e juro que vai me compreender), mas espero que pelo menos chegue perto do dia dos namorados. Porque o meu presente vai te ajudar a arranjar um rapidinho, você vai ver. Se me ajudou, porque não ajudaria a você também?"_

Como um presente poderia ajudá-la? Luna, (Gina percebera que era dela a carta devido à letra corrida, disforme e sempre marcada por borrões de tinta, já que Luna era levemente apressada) como sempre, parecia ter sido impressionada por alguma lenda idiota. O que seria agora? Uma poção do amor milagrosa? Ou seria um novo amuleto maluco?

Gina lembrou-se nitidamente da fixação de Luna por amuletos. Uma vez ela trouxera um chumaço de algodão bruto, com dentes de alho e arruda esmagada, dentro de um pequeno saquinho de tnt, costurado artesanalmente. Ela jurara de pé junto que aquilo lhe protegeria de inveja e vampiros. Quanto à inveja, não adiantou muito, já que o garoto que a namorava foi "tomado" por uma sonserina, e quanto aos vampiros, Gina não sabia dizer nada sobre aquilo.

Dando de ombros, continuou lendo:

_"Bem, quero lhe fazer um pedido desde já! Quero que você seja a madrinha do meu casamento! Sim, você não leu errado: Eu vou me casar, amiga!!!_

_Eu fiz esse pedido a você porque apesar dos anos que se passaram e o nosso trabalho árduo que nos impediu de manter maior contato que não por cartas, mas você ainda é a minha melhor amiga. Espero que você ainda me considere assim._

_Você sabe com quem eu vou me casar? Lembra-se do lobo com o qual eu sonhava todas as noites e insistia que era real? Ele existe e é um homem (ou meio homem). E você o conhece!"_

Gina lembrou-se da história! Durante o sexto ano das duas, Luna não parava de falar sobre como ela vinha tendo sonhos com um lobo. Só que esse lobo, muitas vezes levava flores na boca para ela, chocolates, e coisas similares, tomando atitudes humanas com princípios e intenções tão ativos quanto estes. Durante muito tempo, Gina tentou convencer Luna de que tudo não passava de meros sonhos, inutilmente. Pelo visto a amiga estivera certa o tempo todo.

Mas quem seria o homem? Ela o conhecia, Luna dissera. Meio-homem, meio-lobo. A compreensão chegou lentamente até o cérebro cético de Gina. Ela sabia a resposta, mas não queria acreditar… Era uma grande diferença de idades. Isso não poderia dar certo! Ou poderia? Ela convivera com aquele homem durante todo o seu sexto e sétimo ano, como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sabia que ele tinha uma certa anormalidade, mas nunca pensara que a referência dos sonhos jovens de Luna seria voltada a ele!

_"Sim, é o Remo!!! Você não imagina o quanto eu o amo! Demorou um pouco para a gente se acertar, mas agora, nada nem ninguém vai ser capaz de nos separar, principalmente depois de tudo que passamos juntos._

_Mas isso eu vou te contar em outra carta, afinal essa era para ser uma carta para te parabenizar pelo seu aniversário que foi em setembro passado, mas como dizem: O que vale é a intenção. _

_Lembre-se apenas de uma coisa: a vida é muito curta e merece ser aproveitada a cada passo._

_E o meu desejo de aniversário, é justamente esse. Eu não vou desejar feliz aniversário, e coisas como: "muitos anos de vida e que isso sempre se repita", pois convenhamos, não há clichê maior que isso, não é?_

_Mas eu desejo que você encontre o homem de sua vida e que seja feliz com ele. _

Quanto a isso o que Gina podia comentar? É bem verdade que Luna não é de sair fazendo votos sobre qualquer tipo de data especial de modo convencional e que ela nunca presenteia com coisas normais como roupas, cordões, livros e tudo o que se pode dizer que se espera. Quando Gina fizera 15 anos, Luna simplesmente lhe dera um punhal com seu nome gravado, alegando que era um presente para proteção pessoal, e de prata, a prova de lobisomens.

Quanto a um homem, ela simplesmente não queria pensar nisso. Ela já tinha problemas demasiadamente para se dar ao direito de se encrencar mais. Da última vez que se dera o direito de pensar um pouquinho em se divertir, viera parar em Nowhere, numa situação constrangedora, odiando-se por ter tido algo com Carter, por ele ser seu pior inimigo... Se ouvisse o conselho de Luna, era capaz de ir parar na cama dos Teletubbies...

Sinceramente, depois dessas aventuras, ainda era obrigada a conviver com o seu inimigo, com quem dormira sem saber que ele era o cara que mais odiava! Era melhor nem pensar o que aconteceria se fosse parar na cama dos Teletubbies...

Seu problema agora era caso Malfoy descobrisse quem ela era. Aí sim, ela podia dar-se como morta! Como podia ter dormido com ele??? Ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer sobre isso... Não contaria nem sob tortura que ela era Vivian Winter, mas às vezes sentia que já não podia esconder aquilo...

Era seu dilema, talvez seu destino convidando-a para um desafio ao qual você nunca consegue encontrar respostas. Ah, e como ela queria uma resposta! Queria saber como se desencrencar. Porque será que as respostas para os problemas nunca vêm escritas nas caixas de cereais com aquelas curiosidades idiotas?

_"Francamente! Estou confabulando sobre caixas de cereais? E toda essa decadência por causa de Malfoy? Ai, ok! Sou obrigada a admitir: Decididamente eu cheguei ao fundo do poço! Daqui a pouco vou estar me perguntando o porquê de se comer bacon no café da manhã, isso sim seria o cúmulo!"_

Riu-se de si mesma e de seus pensamentos bobos.

_"Bem, minha amiga, é isso! E meus parabéns (mesmo que seja atrasado)!!!_

_Muitos beijos,_

_Luna Lovegood (quase Lupin)._

_Post Scriptium – Não se esqueça de ler a carta que está junto do seu presente antes de usá-lo. É importante."_

Gina sorriu. A amiga não tinha jeito mesmo! Será que aquilo tudo era material para umbanda? Conhecendo aquela doidinha, havia grandes possibilidades.

_"Se bem que no meu caso, nem a tal macumba resolve."_

Gina lembrava-se claramente de Luna lhe falando da tal coisa. Na época não entendera e Luna a alugou por um bom tempo tentando explicar, e mesmo sem querer, Gina viu-se aprendendo sobre algo tão… como dizer? Diferente!

Gina pegou a caixa que Luna lhe mandara e começou a desembrulhar, desanimada, pois no fundo sabia que aquela seria mais uma das coisas birutas e sem nexo que a amiga tinha fixação.

A jovem fitou a caixa levemente pesada de camurça negra, a caixa era muito chique, porém não tinha etiquetas com nome algum de lojas de artigos de magia alternativa. Na verdade, não tinha etiquetas.

Abriu-a impaciente e teve a maior das surpresas que poderia esperar. Não era nada de artigo de umbanda, e nem remotamente algo esquisito que fosse a cara de Luna. Passou a mão pelo fino tecido brilhante, tentando descobrir de que tecido se tratava. Tinha um toque suave ao tato, um tanto macio, parecia que ela carregava as ondas do mar sobre seus braços, o vento parecia brindar o tecido com sua suavidade. Sem poder crer em seus próprios olhos, Gina tirou o tecido da caixa, o azul claro e brilhante reluziu levemente iluminando o tecido, fazendo com que uma luz emanasse do tecido. Era um lindo vestido. De mangas compridas e levemente largas. O vestido era comprido e tal qual as suas mangas, esvoaçariam completamente ao vento. O azul do vestido era celeste, mas estranhamente parecia mudar de cores em determinadas luminosidades.

Gina tinha que admitir, dessa vez Luna acertara em cheio. Ela segurou contra o corpo, tentando ver o efeito que teria. Parecia-lhe simplesmente perfeito. Aquele era o vestido mais lindo que já vira na vida.

-Muito bem, Weasley! –Gina assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz grossa e ressonantemente sexy vindo da porta, e involuntariamente deixou o vestido cair- Parece que você anda usando seu horário de trabalho para provar vestidos.

Raivosamente, Gina abaixou e pegou no leve tecido de ondas do mar, e enfiou-o de qualquer jeito dentro da caixa.

-E se eu estiver? –A jovem ruiva perguntou desafiadoramente, perguntando-se como ele podia ser tão petulante- Eu passo tempo demais nesse laboratório e você sabe disso. Eu só saio no horário das refeições e obviamente para dormir. Não tenho folga. Nós não vivemos mais em regime de escravidão, isso acabou há muito tempo atrás. Então dei me o luxo de dar uma pequena pausa para abrir meus presentes.

-Weasley, recebendo presente do Dia dos Namorados? –Ele perguntou imprimindo a sua voz um tom zombeteiro, juntamente com um sorriso de escárnio que a irritou- Creevey está lhe mandando as fotografias de Potter, autografadas? Ou seria Thomas, enviando artigos de esportes trouxas? Talvez seja o próprio Potter, lhe deixando a resposta daquele poema ridículo. Como era mesmo? Seus olhos são verdes como dois sapinhos... –Malfoy começou a entoar. E naquele momento, Gina decidiu. Ela simplesmente sentia um ódio crescente por ele. Ela não merecia ser ultrajada daquele jeito. Ele feria seu orgulho e isso tinha o poder de simplesmente irritá-la mais ainda.

-Porque isso interessa a você, Malfoy? –Gina perguntou friamente, ignorando-o. Pegou a caixa e começou a procurar a carta que Luna disse que encontraria dentro. Logo achou um outro envelope a um canto da bela caixa. Abriu-o calmamente, fingindo que não havia ninguém mais no recinto além de Tobby e a si- Pelo que saiba isso é um assunto pessoal referente a minha pessoa, que nada tem a ver com a sua. Se eu recebo presentes de amigos ou namorados, creio que isso apenas da MINHA conta!

-E é com prazer que respondo que minha vida não tem nada a ver com a sua. Meu interesse era apenas sumário, pois quando pago a alguém quero ver resultados e zelar para que o trabalho seja executado com perfeição. –Respondeu ele dando de ombros, porém era perceptível a sua surpresa ao ouvir a aspereza das palavras da jovem. Ele parecia, repentinamente, ter erguido paredes de aço em defesa ao redor de si. Todavia, Gina não queria dar importância a isso, só queria que ele sumisse de sua frente, para que o pudesse esquecer e trabalhar em paz.

-Ótimo! Bom para você! Agora, eu ficaria grata se você me desse licença e deixasse me dedicar inteiramente ao meu trabalho. –Gina disse erguendo apenas os olhos em direção a ele, sem mostrar qualquer emoção além do desprezo crescente.

Malfoy com certeza deve ter pensado que aquilo era uma grande insolência, mas não se moveu. Jamais obedeceria a uma Wealey. Então entrou e foi olhar as pequenas cobaias.

Gina deu de ombros, resignada. Sabia que a casa era de Malfoy, porém não podia suportar a idéia de ficar muito tempo perto dele. Pois apesar de tudo, ainda vinha pensamentos pecaminosos a sua mente quando olhava para ele. Pensava em tudo que tivera com o rapaz, e que ele nem ao menos sabia que houvera entre ele e uma Weasley.

_"Aqui está Gi, como prometi a você, a história do vestido._

_ Eu fui a uma loja que encontrei em uma das minhas viagens como auror, em Atenas, na Grécia. Era uma lojinha pequena e misteriosa, uma senhora já de idade, era minha simpática vendedora._

_ A velhinha me disse que, a cada final de estação, as mulheres idosas se reuniam em uma floresta, onde uma clareira deixava a lua beijar sua mata virgem, em um lugar chamado Nowhere, seja lá onde quer esse lugar fique. E nela elas colhiam fibras de uma planta que dava uma bela flor em noites de lua minguante, com propriedades ainda desconhecidas pela medicina, mas... Elas garantem que tem poder sobre os homens!_

_ Dizem que atrai os olhares dos homens especiais em nossas vidas. E eu tenho CERTEZA de que ela funciona... Eu usei para atrair o olhar do Remo, e adivinha? Funcionou!!! Nós nos acertamos por causa daquele maravilhoso vestido (e um pouco de resistência minha, é claro...)!_

_ E é por isso que eu estou dando-o a você, minha querida amiga... Quem sabe assim você não tem uma chance com Harry Potter? Você não dizia que apesar de sair com outros, você ainda sentia algo forte por ele? Não sei. De qualquer forma, eu espero que você o use e que te ajude a ganhar quem quer que você queira..._

_ Amiga, eu acredito que você vai conseguir o que você quiser..._

_ Sinto por não poder me estender mais, mas eu tenho que andar por aí atrás de um vestido de noiva (como eu nunca havia pensado que um dia usaria...). Papai vai comigo. Ele adorou a notícia do meu casamento. Demorou muito para que ele se acostumasse com a idéia de me casar com um homem bem mais velho que eu, mas no final, ele percebeu como Remo me faz feliz..._

_ Beijos, _

_ Luna Lovegood (futuramente Lupin!!!)_

Gina riu. Ela pensando que aquele era um presente normal... Só a Luna mesmo para crer em coisas como aquela. Mas de qualquer forma, era um belo vestido e ela o usaria assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, o que provavelmente não seria ali em Nowhere.

Luna mencionara Nowhere... Seria a mesma planta que teria de colher naquela noite? Ela deu de ombros e sorriu, estranha coincidência.

Quanto a Harry, ela já não esperava mais nada dele. Na maldita noite de Natal em que bebera, ela contara a Harry todos os seus sentimentos. Ele lhe dissera que amava outra mulher. Ela ficara triste, mas não podia negar que seu coração se aquecera ainda mais por ele lhe ter sido sincero. Ele podia muito bem tê-la beijado e passado a noite com ela, jogando-a fora no outro dia, apenas para curar sua dor-de-cotovelo, contudo não o fez.

Ela lembrava-se de ter ficado mais impressionada com ele por causa disso, mas ele lhe confessara que amava Hermione, então ela decidira que daria uma ajuda. Apenas lamentava por não ter tido oportunidade...

Pegou o segundo pacote. Este possuía um tamanho menor. Uma caixa em veludo negro, devia ter 20 centímetros por outros 20. Não se via o remetente. Isso a deixou ensimesmada, buscando em sua memória alguém que lhe daria um presente daquele estilo.

Seu olhar correu pelo aposento. Para seu total alívio, viu que Malfoy se fora. Com cuidado abriu o pequeno lacre, que ela sabia ser de uma daquelas lojas que em sua juventude, pode apenas contemplar do lado de fora as belas peças. Prendeu a respiração a espera do que viria em seguida.

Deparou-se com um belo anel de ouro, bastante grosso, com um grande brilhante em seu meio. Gina observava admirada com o conteúdo da bela caixa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Aquele era um tradicional (e caro) anel de noivado.

Olhou furiosa para o anel. Alguém estava brincando com ela. Só podia ser. Quem em sua sã consciência enviaria um anel de noivado para uma mulher comprometida com o trabalho? Era uma brincadeira. Não tinha outra explicação. Outra pessoa não poderia ter mandado.

Mas ainda assim não pode deixar de admirar o belo anel. Ela podia ver o diamante de tamanho considerável reluzir o arco-íris, contra a luz solar que adentrava em pequenas nesgas pelas persianas no aposento. Estava completamente cativada, principalmente porque sabia que no fundo, ninguém a enviaria aquilo a troco de nada.

Pegou-o do estojo e deixou-se admirá-lo de mais perto, como se não cresse que aquela bela jóia estivesse realmente ali, em suas mãos. Estava pondo o anel no dedo quando viu um pequeno fio de nylon agarrado ao anel, suportando um pequeno recado no fim dele. Gina olhou o recado, com a curiosidade a flor da pele. O coração disparado, com a simples menção de que talvez alguém estivesse interessado nela. Fechou os olhos, como se quisesse conter a si mesma, fingindo não estar realmente interessada, querendo apenas provar a si mesma que poderia resistir a curiosidade. Porém foram apenas cinco segundos, pois no minuto seguinte viu-se pegando o fio de nylon que se abriu e mostrou-lhe uma letra caprichosa e arredondada. Ele apenas dizia:

_"Vivian, estou a sua espera essa noite. Quero que venha me encontrar, tenho uma surpresa para você. Apenas coloque este anel em seu dedo exatamente às 21:00 horas e você virá direto para mim. _

_ Por favor, não nos negue uma chance,_

_Mark Carter"_

Malfoy??? O anel era de Malfoy? Ok, agora ela estava mais confusa que nunca. Malfoy obviamente não mandara aquilo para ela. O "Vivian" que constava na carta deixava aquilo bem claro. Ele queria Vivian. Mas saberia ele que Vivian não passava de uma invenção de Gina, ou melhor, de um outro estilo da Gina Weasley? Elementar, cara Gina! É óbvio que não. Pois se soubesse jamais faria um convite tão implícito assim a ela, a pobretona, a adoradora de Sangue-ruins... Na verdade, se soubesse que ela era Gina nem mesmo a pediria em casamento, implícita ou explicitamente.

Mesmo que seu âmago lhe implorasse para que ela fosse, não iria. Por quê? Porque ele não a queria. Ele desejava apenas Vivian Winter, uma personagem inventada por ela para apenas se divertir uma noite após tanta preocupação e estudos. Porque o homem que ela encontraria lá, para todos os efeitos ainda seria Malfoy e não o surreal Carter e que quando descobrisse que Vivian era na verdade Gina, ficaria furioso, o que não seria bom para a saúde dele, e conseqüentemente para seus experimentos. Porque sabia que se fosse talvez caísse novamente na lábia de Malfoy e talvez até aceitasse o pedido dele de casamento. E isso a meteria em grandes apuros. Maiores do que qualquer coisa que pudesse trilhar para que pudesse galgar para encontrar uma saída. E acima de todos os motivos: Porque ele é um Malfoy. E uma Weasley e um Malfoy jamais se envolvem, a não ser que seja para brigar.

"_Only when I stop to think about it..._

_ I hate everything about you!_

_ Why do I love you?_

_ I hate everything about you!_

_ Why do I love you?"_

_"Somente quando eu paro de pensar sobre isso…_

_ Eu odeio tudo em você!_

_ Porque eu te amo?_

_ Eu odeio tudo em você!_

_ Porque eu te amo?"_

Gina lutava contra si mesma, numa espécie de batalha interna. Seu coração pedia para que fosse, mas seu orgulho ferido dizia que seria idiotice errar de novo daquela forma.

Da primeira vez, apesar de ter sido dura a aceitação, ela ainda tinha seus argumentos... Ela dizia a si mesma de que não tinha idéia de que aquele homem envolvente fosse Malfoy, de que naquela noite, Gina Weasley não era ela mesma. E isso dera certo até que ela percebeu naquele momento, que estava fraquejando a seguir a decisão mais sensata, e constatava que suas barreiras erguidas a custo de um mês de trabalho psicológico, ruíam com uma rapidez estonteante.

"Isso nunca poderia dar certo!" –Dizia a si sem mais saber como seguir com aquilo tudo. Estava visivelmente desnorteada- "Tudo o que fazemos quando estamos juntos é brigar. E como duas crianças insensatas. Crianças essas, que não aceitam perder um para o outro em hipótese alguma. Não dá! Simplesmente não dá! Ele jamais aceitaria o fato de que eu sou uma Weasley. Eu mesma não sei se aceito o fato dele ser um Malfoy."

Fechou os olhos confusa. Queria simplesmente nunca ter ido até aquela maldita boate naquela noite. Um enorme remorso começou a corroer o seu ser. Sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, porém não era capaz de separar esse sentimento dos restantes. Portanto, nunca soube se o que sentia era uma amarga e constrangedora raiva, ou simples e inofensiva vergonha de suas atitudes.

Quis chorar por tudo isso. Sentindo-se impotente perante o grandioso quebra-cabeças da vida. Quebra-cabeças do qual ela não podia fugir e que tinha plena ciência de que era apenas mais uma peça maleável dele.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu que um béquer explodira, espalhando cacos de vidro por todo o laboratório. Era a sua bendita raiva se externando. Porque no fundo ela sentia que perdia a batalha contra si mesma e isso a enfurecia profundamente.

Sacudiu a cabeça e pôs a caixinha dentro da gaveta, tentando não olhá-la para que fosse possível trabalhar em paz. Sem que a lembrança do belo sorriso de Carter lhe viesse à cabeça. Ela não sentia a falta dele! Ao menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar...

_"Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't miss you yet"_

_"Toda vez que deitamos acordados_

_Depois de todo golpe que tomávamos_

_Todo sentimento que eu possuo_

_Mas eu ainda não sinto sua falta"_

Gina olhava em volta do aposento, abria alguns livros e os folheava, mas naquele dia, simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Dizia a si mesma que era tudo besteira, que estava simplesmente sendo emotiva demais, que para acabar com aquilo era somente não comparecer.

Seria muito fácil, se ela realmente não quisesse. Se ela realmente tivesse o esquecido como afirmara inúmeras vezes durante aquele mês. Se ela não acalentasse lembranças daquela noite, todos os dias após encontrá-lo, antes de dormir.

Porque as pessoas tinham que se sentir solitárias? E porque tinham que encontrar o toque especial que faltava em suas vidas no que lhes era nocivo. Sim, pois aquilo que acontecera entre ela e Malfoy fazia muito mal a saúde mental dela. Era como se ela fosse uma criança que espera pela páscoa. Sempre observando de longe o momento de abrir aquela gostosura, mas parece que o dia nunca chegava. Alimentando-se apenas das lembranças da páscoa passada onde se fartara até não ter mais... Só que com Gina era pior, ela podia se lembrar do passado, contudo diferente da criança, jamais reviveria tais momentos.

Droga de dia! Estava exatamente chato e estressante. Olhava para o relógio a cada cinco minutos. Para sua irritação, eram apenas 10:23 da manhã, não era um dia em que ela conseguisse se concentrar em algo.

Depois de algum tempo, baixou sua cabeça até o livro, e deu um suspiro, mostrando-se entediada. Quanto tempo demoraria até o 12:00? Sorte que naquele dia só trabalhava obrigatoriamente meio expediente... Não se sentia disposta a passar toda a tarde enfiada naquele laboratório! Apesar de ser o que ela fazia todos os sábados, ela não passaria o dia enfurnada ali. Já não bastava as noites infindáveis que dedicava a experiência de Malfoy! Naquele dia iria a praia! Pensando bem, ela iria mesmo. Não era apenas mais uma das promessas de que iria se divertir que fazia a Carmem, mas nunca cumpria. Iria curtir o mar que tanto amava. Ou ao menos tentar parecer menos branca, pegando um sol.

_"Nossa! Falando assim até pareço a Hermione... Ela decididamente não se permitia divertimento até que todos os assuntos pendentes fossem encerrados."_

-Chega de pensar em Malfoy, em pesquisa, em problemas, em Vivian! –Gina disse a certa altura, levantando-se e jogando um livro que estivera pousado em seu colo no chão- Que todos se explodam, mas hoje eu vou a praia!

-Senhorita! –Tobby gritou sobressaltado- O que está acontecendo?

-Não é nada demais. –Gina respondeu pegando o livro e o deixando sobre sua escrivaninha, desligando o laptop e parando em frente ao elfo- Eu apenas resolvi tirar o sábado livre, como eu não venho fazendo desde que cheguei aqui.

-Então vão ser adiadas todas as tarefas da tarde? –o elfo perguntou sem muita convicção, meio descrente das palavras da jovem.

-Não todas... –Gina disse a meio caminho da porta- Seria te pedir muito que cuidasse da verificação a cada três horas das minhas pequenas cobaias?

-Claro que não, senhorita! –o elfo disse com um sorriso disforme em seu rosto verde, com toda certeza era de satisfação. Ele, apesar de saber coisas especiais como ler e escrever, diferindo-se dos outro elfos, não podia renegar sua raça submissa- E a noite a senhorita terá de colher a planta, certo?

-Para mim está ótimo! –Gina disse saindo pela porta e indo até o quarto no qual estava hospedada.

Vestiu-se rapidamente com um biquíni que encontrara separado no guarda roupas. Para sua surpresa, o biquíni verde-água lhe servira perfeitamente, apesar de ser um pouco diminuto, mas serviria para tomar um sol. Pôs um vestidinho largo por cima, todo trabalhado em crochê, de alças que hora ou outra lhe escapavam os ombros. Fora sua mãe quem o fizera, mas por conta da sua má-alimentação, este vestido também se tornara largo.

Deu de ombros e fitou o relógio: Eram 11:57. Passaria na cozinha e pediria para Carmem lhe dar uma pequena sexta de piquenique para que comesse com a orla marinha.

Saiu descalça mesmo em direção as cozinhas.

-Carmem! –Chamou da porta do recinto bem iluminado.

-Sim? –Respondeu a voz doce e calorosa da senhora, depois se espantou ao vê-la ali- Virgínia??? Meus olhos não crêem no que vêem. Você fora daquele laboratório no horário correto do almoço? E com roupas de praia? Você está bem, menina?

-Estou ótima, Carmem, querida! –Ela disse correndo para abraçar a senhora que lhe era como uma mãe desde que chegara- Decidi apenas aproveitar o sol lá fora... Será que você pode arrumar algumas frutas numa cesta para que eu possa levar comigo?

-Claro! –A senhora respondeu prontamente, se separando do abraço da jovem- Gostei de ver que você vai sair para se divertir, depois de tanto trabalhar. Até os gênios merecem folga, querida!

-Eu sei, Carmem. –Gina disse num sorriso- Mas eu não sou um gênio, sou apenas Gina Weasley...

-Não seja modesta, menina. –Carmem recriminou, mas sorriu- Jamais se rebaixe, mas também não se supervalorize. Tenha tudo na medida exata.

-É o que tento fazer, Carmem. –Gina respondeu enquanto via a senhora arrumar a cesta- Minha mãe costumava me dizer o mesmo.

-Senhora esperta, a sua mãe. –Carmem comentou, entregando a cesta a ela- A propósito, Draco estava com você?

-Não. Ele saiu de lá do laboratório bem rápido. –Gina respondeu franzindo o cenho- Porquê?

-Ele sumiu desde cedo, com alguma comida. –Carmem respondeu parecendo preocupada- Mas ele já é adulto, deve estar bem.

-Bem, eu já vou. –Gina disse caminhando para a porta dos fundos.

-Gina! –Carmem chamou, ao que Gina virou-se- Parabéns! Você provou a Draco que pode ser bastante inflexível! Esse é um teste do Draco, ninguém costuma passar com louvor, como você fez.

Gina acenou e brindou-a com um belo sorriso satisfeito. Depois saiu pela porta apressadamente, chutando a areia fina que passava por entre seus pés. Espalhava-a pelo caminho alegremente, como não fazia há realmente muito tempo, talvez desde que era criança.

Calmamente fitava o mar sereno, semelhante ao dia em que chegara. Porém sabia que um dia jamais era igual a outro. Sempre, cada um tinha sua particularidade, seja essa boa ou ruim, para os próprios mortais. O mar parecia estar sofrendo efeito direto de Poseidon, deus dos mares. Bem, ela não estava na Grécia? Talvez o próprio Deus tivesse mexido seu tridente mágico e o feito tão límpido e bonito naquele dia. As espumas das quebras das ondas vinham tocar-lhe docemente. Ao primeiro contato, Gina pulou. A água estava realmente fria, perfeita para esfriar os pensamentos que mais podem consumir a alma de um pobre mortal. Em seguida, ao acostumar-se com ela, saiu chutando as águas para todas as direções, sem se importar, como fazia na infância... Infelizmente não tinha Percy para gritar pela mãe dizendo que Gina o estava molhando todo.

Iria procurar um lugar tranqüilo para repousar. Ela tinha colocado dentro da bolsa que trazia junto ao cesto que Carmem lhe dera, um romance que achara o prólogo interessante. Iria lê-lo enquanto repousaria ao sol. Perfeito! Nada melhor do que passar o dia dos namorados sonhando com um homem maravilhoso, que ela sabia só existir em romances mesmo. Ok, não era tão perfeito assim... Mas era bem mais agradável do que se meter em mais furadas como fizera anteriormente, junto ao suposto Carter.

Um dia dos namorados sem namorado... Mais um. Gina não sabia porquê, mas sempre se sentia melancólica quando chegava esta data e se encontrava novamente só. Já não era surpresa. E ela tinha ciência de que não podia reclamar, ela assim escolhera quando entrara na Faculdade.

Ela olhou em volta de si. Já estava longe o suficiente de todos. Na verdade, se afastara até o penhasco que vira quando chegara, e adorou vislumbrar aquele espetáculo da natureza: as ondas quebravam sobre ele suavemente, e as gotículas de água que se espalhavam docemente pelo local, quando o sol as capturavam com a sua luz, brilhavam com milhares de arco-íris em toda parte, parecendo pequenos diamantes divinos.

Sem desgrudar os olhos daquele espetáculo, ela pegou a canga de praia que achara e estendeu sobre a areia, largando a bolsa no chão e sentando-se em seguida, ainda a admirar as ondas e seus efeitos.

Depois despiu o vestido. Precisava pegar um solzinho, já não estava branca e sim anêmica, de tão alva!

Pegou em sua bolsa um pequeno livro que achara escondido no quarto. Lera a sinopse. Era a história de uma jovem bióloga que voltava para a sua cidade após muitos anos em busca de vingança, pois um homem de lá havia desonrado sua irmã mais nova. Ela fica abrigada na casa de um homem que é especializado em cultivo de escorpiões e usa isso como pretexto para estar na cidade, mas tudo o que ela quer é acabar com o homem que fez mal a sua irmã. O maldito, é melhor amigo do especialista em escorpiões. Ela entra num conflito interno, pois se apaixona pelo sedutor Milo (o dos escorpiões), mas deve conquistar Carlo (o cara que fez mal a jovem irmã), para depois humilhá-lo. Parecia algo interessante.

Se aquilo fosse mesmo real, havia com toda certeza, uma mulher menos afortunada que ela. Pelo menos a mulher do livro não tinha passado uma noite com o seu pior inimigo! Talvez o odiasse ainda mais, como ela, Gina! E talvez não estaria tão tentada a aceitar o convite dele para que saíssem naquela noite!

Droga! Odiava toda essa situação!

Queria saber porquê o destino insistia em pregar essa peça nela. Ela nunca fora alguém malvado ou mal-intencionado. Porquê teve de ser Gina Weasley? Algum motivo tinha. Pois ela aprendera que na vida, absolutamente nada acontecia por acaso. Será que Draco sabia dessa ligação de destinos que passara a existir entre eles? Provavelmente nem imaginava, principalmente porque se tratava de Gina e não da Vivian inexistente.

_"Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you…_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me…_

_Do you know?"_

_"Só quando eu paro para pensar nisto… _

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você! _

_Por que eu o amo? _

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você! _

_Por que eu o amo? _

_Só quando eu paro para pensar em você… _

_Eu sei _

_Só quando você pára para pensar em mim… _

_Você sabe?"_

Abriu o livro, tentando por tudo afastar seus pobre e decadentes pensamentos daquilo tudo. Afinal, estava ali para esquecer, e não se afundar ainda mais dentro desses pensamentos.

Era o capítulo em que a heroína chegava a Grécia, sob o seu próprio disfarce. Era totalmente sedutora, tal como Vivian. Oh, não! Recordara-se de novo de Vivian!!! Inoportunamente comparando-a com a personagem de um livro que não tinha nada em comum com a sua pobre vidinha subversiva.

Pôs os olhos de novo no livro. Marianne se encantara assim que vira Milo, tal como ela e Carter. Porém não saíram trocando beijos apaixonados, como Gina fizera.

Prometeu a si mesma que não iria mais comparar sua história com Carter, com aquele romance! Então abaixou a cabeça no livro e continuou a ler, dessa vez deixando seus pensamentos vaguearem, entretendo-se realmente no romance, como se ela fosse a protagonista.

Era interessantíssimo, cheio de ação e suspense. Quando menos se esperava, Marianne aprontava algum para cima de Carlo, mesmo tendo risco de ser desmascarada.

Agora ela estava na casa de Carlo, dentro do quarto dele, em busca de evidências, quando subitamente a porta se abriu e...

Gina não conseguiu saber, mesmo estando com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade, pois vira o livro ser tomado de sua mão. Olhou para a direção que o livro voara, com o rosto queimando de raiva.

Avistou Malfoy pegando o livro no ar, já que usara um feitiço convocatório. Ah, como o odiou naquele momento! Como ele se atrevera a tomar-lhe o livro na melhor parte???

Ele estava usando apenas um calção, estava todo molhado, devia ter saído da água. Gina não pôde deixar de notar, os ombros largos, tórax musculoso, e os braços fortes dele, sem mencionar o maravilhoso sorriso de desdém estampado em sua face.

-Eu não esperava encontrá-la aqui, Weasley. –Ele disse fitando-a a uma distância de dois metros, tendo de apertar os olhos para enxergá-la, já que a luz solar estava contra ele.

-Para sua informação, Malfoy, são 1 e 25, portanto meu expediente neste sábado está encerrado. –Gina disse dando de ombros ao comentário dele.

-Então finalmente deixou Carmem fazer sua cabeça para largar aquilo um pouco. –Ele observou em tom baixo, mais para si mesmo que para ela, depois ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la melhor. Fez isso de alto a baixo e soltou um assovio baixo- Você fica bem sem aquelas roupas todas, embora eu ache que deveria ficar melhor sem nada...

-Como se atreve? –Gina perguntou sentindo-se ofendida pelo comentário dele, nem se tivessem intimidade deixaria de se ofender- Eu jamais lhe dei liberdade para fazer esse tipo de comentários! Olha que eu posso te processar por assédio sexual!

-Sim, você poderia. –Malfoy considerou por um momento, para depois sorrir triunfante- Mas jamais teria como provar suas acusações. Vê alguém aqui além de nós dois?

-Ora, Malfoy! Não seja ridículo! –Gina disse sentindo um sorriso brotar de seu rosto- Você bem sabe que hoje, qualquer um compra uma testemunha.

-Weasley, a pobretona, boa samaritana, defensora dos pobres, oprimidos e babacas, -Draco disse em meio a um sorriso zombeteiro e uma falsa expressão de surpresa- está me dizendo ser capaz de manipular o nosso "maravilhoso" sistema judicial. Estou surpreso! Será que foi por isso que Potter a deixou?

-Não seja imbecil! –Ela começou com um ar de desaprovação- Harry e eu nunca tivemos nada além de uma grande amizade.

-Mais revelações bombásticas, por Virgínia Weasley! –Draco continuou com um sorriso sarcástico- O próximo best-seller mundial. Como Harry Potter, o idiota que sobreviveu, deu um pé na bunda de Virgínia!

-Seu idota! –Gina exclamou entre dentes, mas sorrindo em seguida- Tenho um best-seller melhor para você: Como Draco Malfoy se tornou um pedófilo ao passar noites com crianças inocentes em boates super movimentadas.

Draco Malfoy arregalou os olhos, tamanha foi sua surpresa. Gina sabia que não deveria ter tido um ataque de impulsividade e simplesmente ter mencionado algo como aquilo. Ele podia reconhecê-la, e isso não seria nada bom. Recriminou-se por ter dito aquilo, mas manteve um sorriso superior estampado em sua face.

-Como... Como você pode saber disso? –Ele disse se recuperando do susto que levara.

-Então você realmente passa noites com meninas inocentes? –Gina perguntou fingindo estar perturbada com a reação dele, querendo fazê-lo pensar que ela apenas jogara aquele comentário para cima dele para ver se colhia algo. Depois substitui sua falsa perturbação para um tom de puro escárnio- Que coisa feia, Malfoy! Isso dá cadeia!

Malfoy se calou. Sabia que se fizesse algo, podia perder a calma e entregar-se ainda mais nas mãos dela. Jamais imaginou que Weasley podia ser tão esperta. Teria ter cuidado ao jogar com ela. Pareceu-lhe que ela sabia algo sobre Vivian, talvez fosse apenas imaginação sua, não tinha como saber, já que a expressão de espanto dela parecia ser autêntica. Odiou-a por tê-lo feito revelar mais que devia.

Baixou os olhos para o livro. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que não se tratava de nenhum livro científico e sim um daqueles romances vagabundos que sua mãe costumava ler.

-Weasley, lendo essas porcarias! –ele disse zombeteiro, rindo-se do súbito rubor que acometeu as faces dela- Não sabia que você acreditava em príncipes encantado montados em cavalos brancos.

-Quem lhe disse que eu acredito? –Gina disse na defensiva, sentindo-se como uma criança que aprontara alguma e fora pega por seu pai- Eu poderia muito bem estar testando uma tese sobre o efeito do ocitocina nas mulheres ao lerem esses romances e talvez tenha me oferecido como voluntária.

-A quem você pretende enganar com isso Weasley? –Malfoy respondeu ao notar que ela acabara de inventar uma grande mentira, já que não conseguira encará-lo- Porquê não deixa seu orgulho de lado e admite que sonho com um homem perfeito que só existe na cabeça das pobres mulheres solteironas que ainda sonham em se casar.

-Eu não quero me casar! –Gina disse tomando aquele comentário como uma forma de chamá-la de solteirona- Sou auto-suficiente e bem mais esperta do que qualquer um de você, homens!

-Weasley, a tia solteirona! –Malfoy provocou-a com satisfação ao perceber que estava dando certo, e que ela começava a corar violentamente de raiva- Deveriam chamá-la assim nos livros de história, já que você não está muito longe disso.

_"I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me!_

_Why do you love me?"_

_"Eu odeio tudo sobre você! _

_Por que eu o amo? _

_Você odeia tudo sobre mim! _

_Por que você me ama?"_

-Se eu sou ou deixo de ser uma tia solteirona, isso é apenas problema meu, Malfoy! –Gina respondeu realmente chateada, estava a ponto de azará-lo, tamanha a animosidade entre eles- Vá cuidar da sua vida e me deixa em paz!

-Quem deveria estar cuidando da minha vida é você, já que é paga para isso! –Malfoy retrucou num sorriso.

-Você não perde uma oportunidade para jogar na minha cara que eu não estou no laboratório como você gostaria, não é? –Gina retrucou irritada- Mas tenho algo para lhe dizer, não posso continuar a pesquisa sem aquela planta da qual lhe falei. Não pense que é incompetência minha ainda não ter arrumado-a, mas ela deve ser colhida em uma data específica, no caso hoje à noite. Então tenho a tarde livre e nem você vai estragar minha diversão!

-Acalme-se, Weasley! –Malfoy disse num sorriso zombeteiro- Não quero te irritar a ponto que você coloque cianureto em meus remédios!

-E agora vem atentar o meu profissionalismo... –Gina comentou contendo sua raiva- Malfoy, me dê esse livro e se manda daqui! Eu preciso terminar minha experiência com a ocitocina!!!

-Venha buscar! –Ele disse sorrindo de forma marota.

Gina correu para cima dele para pegar o livro, que ele ergue bem alto acima da sua cabeça.

-Não seja infantil, Malfoy! –Gina gritou irritada, pulando e tentando arrancar o livro da mão dele, mas Malfoy levava vantagem por ser bem mais alto- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar brincando com você!

-Está com medo de não conseguir me vencer, Weasley? –Desafiou-a num sorriso maroto, extremamente belo e convidativo.

-Você acha que não sou capaz? –Questinou-o com um sorriso, aceitando o que lhe era proposto.

-Sim, eu acho! –Malfoy apenas respondeu, quando viu que Gina prendera uma de suas pernas com a dela, tentando derrubá-lo. Na verdade ela foi muito eficiente, já que ele realmente estava perdendo o equilíbrio e estava a meio caminho da areia. Ele apenas teve tempo de puxá-la consigo, fazendo-a cair em cima de si.

-Eu fiz aulas de defesa pessoal! –Ela disse rindo da expressão completamente surpresa dele- Uma moça deve saber como se defender, embora não tenha saído exatamente como eu queria.

Draco riu da resignação dela conto a execução de seu golpe, parecia ter se esquecido que era uma Weasley que estava deitada sobre ele. Olhou o rosto angelical dela, os lábios cheios, os olhos castanhos, iluminados pela euforia do riso. Pela segunda vez desde que ela chegara a Nowhere, se surpreendera com a beleza natural dela.

Lentamente ela notou que ele havia parado de rir e que a encarava estranhamente. Uma nova atmosfera parecia ter acometido os dois, agora podia sentir o calor dos raios de sol sob suas costas, mas estes não eram mais quentes do que o calor que vinha onde seus corpos se encostavam. Ele passou seus braços musculosos ao redor da cintura dela, pousando uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça dela, puxando-a para mais perto de seus lábios. Gina mostrou um olhar turvado de desejo, para em seguida fechar seus olhos, submissa ao seu desejo e ao dele. Ela apenas esperava ansiosa pelo toque dos lábios dele novamente nos seus. Mal podia conter sua excitação, sonhava com seus beijos de novo desde a noite na boate.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele roçarem no seus bem devagar. Ela mal podia crer.

Draco Malfoy, seu Mark Carter, estava beijando-a!!! Ele estava BEIJANDO Gina Weasley!!!

_"I hate!_

_You hate!_

_I hate!_

_You love me!_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?"_

_"Eu odeio! _

_Você odeia! _

_Eu odeio! _

_Você me ama! _

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você! _

_Por que eu o amo?"_

ocitocina: Hormônio que os cientistas acreditam que é o causador das reações aos estímulos causados pelo sentimento que chamamos amor. Sim, este é o hormônio do amor.

Cookies:

_ Era tão bom sentir aquela sensação dos beijos dele novamente. O movimento lento e ritmado dos lábios dele faziam seu coração se descompassar. Não era o mesmo beijo que trocaram na boate, este era mais seguro, mais atencioso, mais delicioso. ..._

_ Deus, o quê ela estava fazendo??? Ela, Gina Weasley, estava beijando seu pior inimigo em sã (?) consciência!!! Aquilo não podia continuar, teria que se desvencilhar dele! Não podia continuar!…_

_ Ela estava em frente a uma bela cachoeira, era nas margens do pequeno riacho que ficavam as flores. Nunca vira coisa mais linda! …_

_ O quê??? Como podia? Malfoy estava ali??? Meu Deus! Se ele a visse, descobriria que ela era Vivian Winter! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Era para ele estar plantado em algum lugar longe dali, esperando pela Vivian! …_

Nota da Autora: Ois gente!!! Desculpe por enrolar tanto para mandar esse capítulo, mas ele foi escrito no laptop, e ele pega vírus toda vez que entra na Internet, por isso demorou tanto. Realmente me desculpa.

Fairy: A cadela não me deixou escrever esse capítulo!!! Eu tô muito magoada! Eu vou jogar as roupas dela pela janela. Vou esconder o cd do Nirvana dela! Vou transformar a vida da Fighter num inferno!!!

Fighter- Calma! Eu prometo que o próximo capítulo é todo seu! Eu só escrevi esse porque queria contar um pouco mais sobre o dilema da Gina. Eu juro que vou ficar longe do pc. Ah, a música que eu coloquei nesse cap, é I Hate Everythng About you, do Three Days Grace.

Fairy: Eu achei que ficou meio nada a ver no contexto do cap! A música é demais, mas eu acho que ficou ruim! Devia ter escolhido outra!

Fighter: Na verdade, a música é sutil demais. Você tem que entender o sentimento dos personagens para entender.

Fairy: Você se acha muito esperta! Por isso te odeio!

Fighter: Antes que me esqueça, o livro que citei, não existe, é só uma alusão a uma fic que planejo escrever "O Doce Veneno do Amor", só que se trata de uma fic para Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

Gente, eu imaginei acabar esse cap de 300 formas, mas nenhuma como essa. Veio do nada! Desculpem-me por matar vocês de curiosidade. Vocês acreditam que eu só consegui acabar porque eu to morrendo em pé de gripe, porque eu andava tão ocupada com minhas provas que mal dá tempo de dormir? Mas agora nas férias eu fiz!!!

Agradecimentos especiais a ML, sempre ao meu lado, a Pitty e Ju, a Íris Branden, Lina Kanes Athos, Cami Rocha (ela não deve nem ler minha fic, mas bjs mesmo assim), May (eu não esqueci você, só to meio sem tempo para escrever, voltei hoje de viajem, após um mês fora!), ao povo que me mandou review! A Sinistra Negra, que tá como beta-conselhera!!!! Puxa, ela me ajudou muito a crescer! É de pessoas como essa que o mundo precisa!

Respondendo ao povo do (leitor, não sinta-se obrigado a ler isso porque está enoooorme!):

**Ninde Seregon**: Nooosa!!! Nós fizemos você chorar???

Fairy- Não chores por mim, Argentinaaaaaaa!!!!!! Fairy cantando

Fighter- Eu não mereço isso!!! Vou manda-la pro hospício!

Fairy- Se ele for em Londres ou Belgrado, pode mandar, eu não me importo... É bom que visito o Draquinho e dou um apertão na bunda dele ao vivo e a cores...

Fighter- Deus, que tarada! Pelo amor de Deus, Ninde, não dê ouvidos a essa desmiolada!!! Ela denigre minha imagem!

Fairy- Oba! Mais uma amiguinha para mim! Dê um nome a ela, se ela segurou tantas barras, será que não é hora de dar nome a ela? Acho que ela ficará contente... Só não a chame de nomes esquisitos... Como a Fighter me chamou... Ela me irrita, de vez em sempre!

Fighter- Deixa eu responder, Fairy!!! Sim, nós também amamos Evanescence... Acho que vamos colocar mais songs com músicas deles na fic, depende de como tudo vai ocorrer... Minha música favorita do Evanescence é My Last Breath, pena que não achei uma vaguinha para ela...

Aqui está o que acontece com a Gi... Esperem até o próximo capítulo! Eu vou começar a escrever ele em breve, eu prometo! O negócio é que eu estava meio ocupada com as provas, mas agora estou livre...

Também me empolguei, olha o tamanho dessa resposta!!! Adorei você! Continue em contato!

Bjksssss!!!

**Catarina**: Olá! Sei que eu exagerei com a Mione e que o Rony não tem nada a ver com isso.

Fairy- Concordo!!! Eu quero ver ação e não a Mione em suas dúvidas existências! Eu quero D/G!!!

Fighter- Só que Leis da Física, é uma fic na qual a parte da Mione depende da parte da Gina, pois o final das duas está entrelaçado. Por isso tem cap da Gina e Cap da Mione... Eu não posso dizer muito mais, então tudo o que posso pedir é que continue lendo e aguarde pelo final! Vai ser surpreendente!

Fairy- ME deixe escrever!!!!!!!!!! Não agüento mais a Mione, eu quero escrever D/G!!!

Fighter- Tá, Fairy! Agora para com essa encenação barata e vamos responder, ao invés de discutir!

Fairy- Tô indo, querida! Não vê que eu tô ocupada!

Fighter- Ocupada??? Você??? A maior desocupada que existe?

Fairy- Depois de você, é claro! Sim, eu estou batendo um rango!

Fighter- Tinha que ser! O seu exercício favorito. Levantamento de garfo.

Fairy- E copo também!

BJKSSSSSS, Catarina!

Continue lendo e mandando reviews!

**Bi Granger**: Olá!!! Como vai querida?

Sim, minha fic está no Portal, só que apenas até o capítulo 3! Eu tenho que envia-la para lá... Em breve estará no ar por lá. Não se preocupe! Ah, desculpe me por não ter respondido, mas todos os e-mails que eu mandei para você voltaram... É uma pena...

Fairy- Bem, não é exatamente engraçado... Já que eu vivo sendo mandada a me retirar das reviews, mas já estou acostumada... Queria que um poste caísse na cabeça da Fighter e que só eu ficasse no comando! Tenho certeza de que você se divertiria mais.

Fighter- Entendeu porque nós vivemos discutindo??? Ela não sabe cooperar, trabalhar em equipe... Por isso discutimos.

Fairy- Olha quem fala! Quem foi que me privou de escrever esse cap, mesmo tendo prometido???????????

Fighter- Ora, eu precisava situar todo mundo depois de 2 caps de Mione...

Fairy- Vai inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para a sua avozinha, pq ela ainda crê em vc diferente de mim!

Fighter- Bem, Bi, acho que vou encerrar isso, pq meu alter-ego já tá abusando…

Kisses! E até mais! Continue mandando reviews!

**Xianya**: Oi Xianya!!! Como vai??? Espero que bem! É claro que podemos conversar pelo MSN, só que não consegui encontrar seu e-mail... O meu é Adicione-me e podemos discutir sobre a Gi e o Draco, e tudo mais o que vier na telha...

Quanto a D/G, é o que eu estava explicando para a Catarina, nós precisamos trabalhar com as duas personagens, mas esses dois capítulos são totalmente D/G! Espero que gostem.

Fairy- Eu ia gostar mais se você me deixasse escrever!

Fighter- Eita! Para com isso, Fairy!

Fairy- Xianya, você ainda releva este ser ridículo? Espero que não!

Acabei de ver o outro coment seu... Sim, você está certa! OS enredos vão se encontrar é só esperar um pouco. Que tal a gente fazer um bolão para saber quem é o cara da Mione??? Isso vai ser bem legal...

Fighter- Fairy, você é de menor! Não pode ficar apostando!

Fairy- Dá pra ser menos chata ou é difícil??? Eu vou apostar o quanto eu quiser e vocÊ não vai me impedir!!! :P

Fighter- Veremos!!! Eu vou te isolar! Te ignorar!

Fairy- Vamos ver! Xianya, a Fighter é encalhadona!!! O protótipo da Free Willy em corpo de garota comportada!!! Parece as jubartes que vivem visitando o litoral brasileiro!!!

Fighter- �" Eu mereço! Então querida, nos vemos no MSN!!! Eu só não te adicionei antes, porque não estou conseguindo e-mail, mesmo logada! Então me adicione, viu? Eu tô com o gás todo depois da viajem que fiz de férias!!!

Fairy- Eu eu então...

Valews!!!!! Beijos!!!

Nahemwe: Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fairy- Nossa! Que entusiástico!

Fighter- É que a tecla agarrou e eu não estava conseguindo tirá-la. vermelhinha igual a um pimentão

Fairy- �" E depois fica falando mal de mim!!!

Fighter- Para de chorar essas malditas pitangas e me deixa responder!

Fairy- Eu me recuso a cooperar!

Fighter- Então vai tomar no... mffffff

Fairy- tapando a boca da Fighter Pq raios vc colocou o "mffff"??? Quer dizer, sua boca está tapada e não os seus dedos...

Fighter- Eu precisava fazer a representação...

Fairy- �"

Fighter- Olha, a parte crítica da fic, eu consegui uma super beta!!! A melhor! A Sinistra Negra. Minha super amiga q fica me aturando por mais de três horas seguidas no MSN... Além de me deixar ler a fic dela antes de todo mundo!!! Bjks, Sini! (Fairy- tá pior q propaganda!!!) Mas se você quiser me ajudar... É claro q eu aceito!!! Entre em contato comigo! Eu não consegui seu e-mail! Na próxima review o deixe ou me contate pelo MSN... 

Fairy- empurra Fighter e assume CARACA!!!!! Ela curte a fic!!!!!! começa a jogar confetinhos, serpentinas e várias outras coisas típicas de festa, mas que ninguém nunca lembra de mencionar e pra não quebrar a tradição não serei eu a mencionar...

Fighter- Se recuperando do tombo Todo mundo aqui curte, senão não teria deixado uma review...

Fairy- Isso tudo só p/ acabar com a minha festa???

Fighter- Claro! Se você continuar amanhã eu amanheço de ressaca!

Fairy- Sem graça!

Fighter- Puxa, Nahemwe, você nós acompanha a tanto tempo assim??? Tô até boba! Eu pensava que ninguém lia! Eu sou meio insegura...

Fairy- é por isso q tá encalhada!

Fighter- Dá pra parar de zoar minha situação!!!

Fairy- Hum... Deixa eu pensar:... Não! Você tem dois garotos correndo atrás de você! Pq não escolhe um???

Fighter- Pq eu não gosto deles, ora! Vê se eu vou ficar com caras feios, sem cérebro e ainda por cima, metidos a gostosão!!!

Bem, valeu Nahemwe!!! BJKSSSS!!!

**Lina Khane Athos**: Oi querida! Tô meio sumida, né??? O problema foi que viajei e voltei hj... Pronta p/ mais!!!!

É a fic lá tá no três mas pra me redimir, vou mandar tudo de vez o que tenho... Inclusive esse capítulo...

Fairy- É só até ele que você tem, né ô maníaca!

Fighter- É, mas eu vou começar hj mesmo a escrever o outro e então em breve teremos mais alguma coisa!!!

Que bom que você tá achando ela legal! Eu realmente a acho meio chata, pelo menos a parte que eu tenho que escrever as cenas que não acontecem nadica! Tanto que não consegui mais segurar um beijo entre os dois.

Fairy- Se ela tá grávida??? Num sei... Fiquei de perguntá-la, mas ela disse que só revela mais pra frente....

Fighter- Bem, o negócio é que eu ainda não posso revelar se é sim ou não... Quem sabe ela não está com uma doença séria? Ou o que o Draco tenha seja contagioso??? Bem, depende do que me vier na cabeça...

Fairy- Eu só sou um pouco mais moderna, do que essa tia solteirona!

Fighter- Ei, ó o respeito!!!

Fairy- Não você não tem peito! Só as lembranças deles!

Fighter- Dá p/ me deixar responder, delinqüente!!!

Fairy- Calma! Não se irrite!

Fighter- suspiro profundo Agora tô melhor... Sim, somos eu e minha outra personalidade convivendo em um mesmo corpo... É meio complicado, mas é como a coisa é...

Fairy- Ei! Coisa é você, ó grande ser dotado de latas no dente!

Fighter- Não admito que zombe de meu aparelho! Eu adoro ele!!!

Fairy- E isso é só uma questão de opiniãããõoooo.... cantando Teto de Vidro

Fighter- Eu vou me atirar pela janela se vc continuar!

Fairy- Oba! Eu vou ficar com o corpo!

Fighter- Vai nada! Eu posso ter tendências suicidas ou posso simplesmente voltar p/ puxar seu pé!

Fairy- Ai, que meda.... Fairy fingindo tremer

Fighter- Bem, eu li um livro onde o rapaz tinha um território na Grécia! Eu amei a idéia! Sabe, eu precisava de um lugar recluso! Pq não uma ilha grega!!! Eu sempre quis conhecer uma... A Gina é que via curtir...

Fairy- Ai, como eu queria ser a Gina... Num lugar MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO, com um cara super GOS-TO-SO!!! Ai, meu Deus... Se eu fosse a Gina parava com essa idiotice de não deixá-lo reconhecê-la e me jogava nos braços dele e...

Fighter- O q foi??? Teve um surto? Morreu? Está a caminho do cemitério??? Pq parou de teclar???

Fairy- Sorriso malicioso Esquece todas aquelas anotações que você passou sobre o que queria p/ o próximo capítulo!!! Eu tive uma idéia revolucionária! Vai quebrar todos os padrões e a Gina pode se dar bem...

Fighter- O quê??? Que raio você está planejando????

Fairy- Você vai saber só quando estiver pronto, pq eu não vou te contar!!! :P

Fighter- Chata! É Lina, estamos no escuro, sem saber o que esperar do próximo capítulo!

Bem, estou indo, pq esta destrambelhada quer escrever um pouquinho, antes dói papai me expulsar do pc...

BJKS, friend!!!!


End file.
